Kyüketsuki to Otoko Okami
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: .-UA-. .-Sasunaru/narusasu-. ¿Cómo pueden saber si se aman o se odian? ¿Y si son amantes? Todo puede ocurrir cuando tú eres un vampiro inexperto y un licántropo te obliga a ser su compañero después de una noche alocada de sexo salvaje.
1. Como sentir a un vampiro

_**En un principio, esto iba a ser un megaoneshot de los míos, esos que tienen 40 o 50 páginas. Antes de darme cuenta ya me había montado en las 70 y aun me quedaba más de la mitad de la historia. Creo que… eso me ocurre después de cambiar mi forma de escribir, antes lo hacía todo como más rápido, ahora las escenas son más largas y intento que la narración también. No se puede decir que sea un problema, claro, jeje.**_

_**Esta idea me vino leyendo algunos libros de romance vampírico. Mezclando un poquito de aquí y allí creé este fic. Veréis que tiene algunos términos de Crepúsculo y otros más concienciados de la Saga de los Dark Hunter. También investigué sobre las leyendas de licántropos y apareció la famosa estrella del pecho O.O**_

_**Todos sabréis que Kyüketsuki significa vampiro en japonés y Otoko okami, hombre lobo, literalmente, no se si hay una palabra para licántropo, yo por lo menos no la conozco. Así que… esta claro que el título del oneshot es Vampiro y Hombre lobo. No es muy original pero bueno XD**_

_**Sobre si es narusasu o sasunaru, a mí realmente no me importa, yo escribo sobre la pareja, los lemon los hago de los dos, primero uno y después el otro. Es que me da igual quién ponga el culo jajaja XD Solo quiero que sepáis que yo escribo de la pareja y punto, ninguno sale seme ni uke, solo son ellos…**_

_**Se lo dedico a mis dos niñas. Narunita, mi maridito o mujercita jajaja XD y a Belldandy, la luz de mis ojos XD. La primera lo cumple en noviembre y la otra en enero, pero bueno! Para las dos jeje.**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

_**Capi 1: Como sentir a un vampiro.**_

_Hacía viento, fuerte, recio, que le golpeaba en los oídos, haciéndole oír un afanoso zumbido. El niño se encogió, tapándose las orejas mientras intentaba no mirar el cielo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, con violencia. Repiqueteaba como un pequeño tambor al que intentaban romperle su piel. _

_Comenzaba a dolerle el pecho y el pánico bloquearle los sentidos. Se cayó de culo al suelo y apretó más las manitas contra sus orejas. Se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Una larga capa paso sobre él, volando con elegancia. Sangre, sangre caía mientras esta pasaba._

_El niño chilló mientras intentaba retirarse de esa lluvia carmesí que lo mojaba, se arrastró por el suelo y se topó con una dura pared. Volvió a gritar con fuerza. Sus manos, su cara, su cuerpo, todo estaba cubierto de sangre._

_La humedad de la pared lo hizo pegar un salto y levantarse, todo lo veía rojo, de nuevo esa capa sobre su cabeza, más sangre. Se arañó la cara, mirando asustado hacia el callejón oscuro. Su corazón, ahora mucho más veloz, le dolía inmensamente._

_Alguien le tocó el hombro, una mano extremadamente blanca y fría. Un último chillido escapó de su garganta, y sus ojos se alzaron, su visión se volvió negra y sintió un fuerte golpe contra la cara. La mano de aquel ser estaba helada, pero no tanto como aquel suelo. No tanto…_

Naruto se despertó, sudando completamente. Las sábanas a su alrededor estaban completamente mojadas, como si las hubiera sacado directamente de la lavadora. Y su respiración… se tocó el pecho para calmarse. Lo sentía de subir y bajar nervioso igual que el acelerado pulso de su corazón que retumbaba furiosamente en sus oídos.

De nuevo aquel sueño, de nuevo aquella pesadilla. Desde pequeño había tenido recuerdos leves de aquel día. Un día del que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-**Malditos Kyüketsuki.**

Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus cavilaciones, dos pequeños golpecitos se sintieron en la puerta, y sin que el dueño de la habitación diera permiso, el invitado ya había entrado como un huracán.

Un cuerpo grande y masculino saltó sobre la cama, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del Uzumaki. Su estridente risa hizo eco en la estancia, provocando que más le doliera la cabeza al pobre Naruto. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí a esas horas de la mañana?

-**Kiba… ¿Sabes que horas son?**

El Inuzuka le echó una de sus sonrisas confiadas.

-**¿Cuál crees tú?**

-**Temprano por supuesto.**

-**Puu puu. Error. Son más de las diez de la noche. No se que hiciste ayer o a que hora viniste, pero esta noche me la prometiste a mí, amigo.**

Kiba, comenzó a tirar de las sábanas, Naruto lo retuvo, convirtiendo aquello en un juego de estira y haber quién gana. Como el castaño vio que no habría un resultado positivo de su parte, se decidió por una opción mejor.

Se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta y llenó los pulmones.

-**¡Sakura!** –gritó.

Naruto, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en la cara, comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. No quería verla ahora, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, no ahora y después de todo lo que le había echo pasar a su pobre amiga.

-**Bastardo.** –le gruñó a Kiba, enseñándole los dientes.

La orden del Alfa en la mente del Inuzuka lo hizo retraerse de su posición y encogerse dolorosamente. ¡Uh Oh! ¡Eso dolía! Por supuesto, si el rubio hubiera querido, podría hasta matarlo solo con un simple deseo o por lo menos hacerlo mucho más doloroso. El Uzumaki era el Alfa más benevolente que alguna vez aquella manada hubiera conocido.

-**Naruto, basta hombre, me duelen todos los huesos.** –se quejó, haciendo un esfuerzo vano en ponerse derecho.

Después de unos minutos más, Naruto le dejó ir. Terminado de colocarse una camisa y de arreglarse un poco el pelo.

-**¿A dónde vamos?** –preguntó, echándose colonia.

Kiba sonrió de una forma bastante picarona.

-**Han abierto una sala nueva. Dicen que acuden muchas humanas jóvenes, así que… podrías encontrar tu… bueno, sé que yo soy el primero que tiene una compañera humana. Pero puede que a ti también te ocurra lo mismo, eso de que no la encontrases en todos estos años es bastante raro.**

Naruto dio un largo gruñido disconforme. Él nunca había querido una humana como compañera. Los Alfa, tenían impuesto como compañera siempre un miembro de su propia manada. Sin embargo, aunque él ya había tenido relaciones con todas, ninguna había resultado ser la elegida. Seguro que el destino se estaba riendo de él.

-**No quiero una humana. Si no encuentro mi compañera en esta manda, la buscaré en otras. Pero nunca me aparearé con una humana.**

Kiba frunció el ceño, entendía lo que le enseñaban casi desde la cuna a los Alfa, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Naruto fuera alguien tan chapado a la antigua.

-**Hinata te cae bien, ¿verdad? Creo que es un poco duro para ella si te oye decir algo así.**

El rubio se mordió el labio. Hinata, la compañera legal de Kiba, era una humana adorable. Aun a pesar de que alguien como él, había llegado a su vida por sorpresa, se habían acostado en un arranque de pasión y después le había proclamado que era su compañera para toda la vida, la chica, aun siendo humana, no puso el grito en el cielo ni corrió despavorida. Le sonrió y con toda la dulzura del mundo se unió a la manada. Le costó integrarse, sobre todo con el desacuerdo de casi la mayoría de los miembros, por supuesto, Naruto le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Aquella chiquilla era simplemente adorable, y mucho más leal que algunos de su "familia".

Para algo servía la imposición de los Alfa, pensó.

-**Solo te diré algo.** –dijo secamente Naruto mientras se agarraba a la cornisa de la ventana-. **Lo intentaré, después de todo necesito encontrar a mi compañera, pero no te prometo que consiga ningún resultado.**

Kiba se levantó con rapidez, con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en la cara. Acercándose a su amigo, se le enganchó por detrás, en unos juegos caninos muy propios de ellos.

-**Y que no se te olvide la apuesta que hicimos.**

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos y lanzó un gruñido áspero. Ahí iba de nuevo.

-**Solo si hay algún Kyüketsuki en esa sala, si no… **

-**Esperaremos a otro día, estoy de acuerdo.** –y lanzó una sonrisita maliciosa.

Esta vez Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y ambos saltaron por la ventana, descansando limpiamente en el suelo. La luna brillaba perfectamente, la contemplaron, se miraron por unos momentos y se rieron antes de transformarse, desnudándose previamente. Eso sería lo más divertido del día. Dos enormes animales corrieron por el bosque, saltando por él y rompiendo algunas que otras ramas, como no, el rubio iba en cabeza, mofándose mentalmente del otro.

Kiba aulló molesto.

**------**

-**¿Lo entiendes?** –preguntó Fugaku, sentado en la silla presidencial de aquella enorme mesa.

Sasuke, de pie y de brazos cruzados, miraba de reojo a su padre. Después le echó otro vistazo a la puerta abierta que había al otro lado del salón.

-**Es muy importante que entiendas esto.** –suplicó Mikoto. Se pasó nerviosa una mano por su pelo azulado, entrelazando sus largas uñas con algunas hebras-. **Es la primera vez que sales a alimentarte por ti mismo. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, tener presente las normas y…**

-**Lo sé. Nadie puede saber que soy un Kyüketsuki. Tengo que morder a la mujer de la que me alimente hasta que se desmaye, después dejarla en un sitio seguro donde ella pueda levantarse sin peligro alguno y sin recordar que ha pasado.** –se mordió el labio-. **Y sobre todo, no puedo matarla.**

Fugaku se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hijo, la luz de las velas le hacían brillar sus enormes colmillos. Sasuke no pudo evitar estremecerse, más que de terror era envidia. Tardaría años antes de que él consiguiera unos así.

-**Nuestra raza está casi extinguida por culpa de sus ansias de sangre. Nuestro clan es el único que sigue vivo gracias al pacto que hicimos. No mataríamos nunca más.** –se aclaró la voz tosiendo un poco e intentó suavizarla-. **Es casi imposible para un vampiro no matar a su primera victima. Solo te pido que si eso llegara a ocurrir, te deshagas del cuerpo. **

El Uchiha miró a su padre fijamente, todas esas cosas ya las sabía. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces le habían dicho lo mismo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nunca llegaban a especificar quién era realmente el enemigo. Quién los tenía a raya. Ningún Kyüketsuki joven sabía que ocurría. ¡Pero maldición, él era el heredero! ¡¿Por qué diablos él tampoco lo sabía?!

-**Ya me has contado la historia muchas veces, pero nunca me dices quién o quienes son los que te causan tanto miedo. Ya he cumplido los 20 años. Mi época de morderos a vosotros para vivir ya ha pasado, y he conseguido el derecho de alimentarme por mí mismo. ¿Entonces? ¿Si voy a ser el señor de todo el clan porque no puedo saber quién nos amenaza?**

-**No es una amenaza, Sasuke.** –aclaró Fugaku, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo-. **Ellos solos nos recuerdan donde están los límites.**

-**Pero nos cazan.** –gruñó Sasuke, sintiendo como agujas la frialdad de la piel de su padre.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-**Solo a aquel que incumple las normas.**

Según el punto de vista de Sasuke era lo mismo. Eran como un puñado de corderos custodiados por lobos, el corderito que se desviara del rebaño era devorado, sin preguntas, sin excusas, creyéndose con todo el derecho. ¡¿Pero que diablos?! ¡Eran Kyüketsuki! ¡Señores de la noche! ¡Hermosas criaturas que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna! ¿Qué seres podrían eclipsar su belleza y poder? Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

-**Me marcho.** –dijo el vampiro de repente, volviéndose hacia la puerta que tantas veces había mirado-. **Esta conversación no llegará a ningún sitio y no puedo resistir las ansias de cazar por primera vez.**

Fugaku arrugó el ceño ante esa palabra. Cazar. Iba a rectificarlo cuando percibió que la presencia de su hijo había desaparecido.

Sasuke dejó atrás la gran casa colonial, saltó deprisa hacia un árbol y lo bordeó. Estaba enfadado por aquellas estúpidas reglas, no entendía porque tenía que bailar al son de una música que tocara otro, otro que ni siquiera él conocía.

Sin embargo, aquel problema no iba a enturbiar su primera salida. Solo había recorrido aquellas tierras un puñado de veces, siempre con un adulto a su lado. Y ahora, sentir esa libertad lo estaba completamente ahogando.

Puede que su corazón no latiera, que su respiración fuera inexistente, pero estaba seguro, que ese sentimiento que lo recorría era euforia. Abrió la boca ampliamente y dejó que todo aquel oxigeno entrara a enfriar un poco más sus pulmones. En realidad, aquella operación no le causaba ninguna necesidad, pero se sentía agradable.

Y ahora… ¿A dónde iba? Tenía que ser un sitio donde hubiera mujeres jóvenes. Y no solo pensaba morderlas, pues… también sería su primera vez para otras cosas. Estaba harto de pasear por los límites del jardín, que era todo lo que le permitían a los jóvenes del clan. Bien que en esos jardines podías perderte por días sin ser encontrado, pero… diablos eran solo un puñado de hierba bien cortada.

Nunca había podido interactuar con un humano, tocarlo, hablarle, ni siquiera eso le estaba permitido. Ahora, el olor de la esencia humana lo estaba entumeciendo, era casi un afrodisíaco para él. ¿A que sabría la sangre humana? Él único sabor que conocía era el de la sangre de sus padres. ¿Cuánta diferencia habría?

Abrió los labios y un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta, fino y alterado. Había olido algo.

En ese momento, se encontraba bordeando el pueblo próximo a su mansión. Si, no estaba equivocado, en aquel edificio con luces ordinarias había un fuerte olor a humano. Humano joven y fresco.

Su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer antes de saltar hasta caer justo frente a la puerta. La multitud que había delante lo miró un poco sorprendida. Seguramente pensando que mierda habían tomado para haberles parecido ver a un tío cayendo del cielo. A un tío que estaba rematadamente bueno, si había que aclarar.

Sasuke pasó por las grandes puertas negras, parándose unos momentos para que un humano fuerte y grande lo toqueteara de arriba abajo. Solo por eso ya merecía que lo matara. Se controló, pasó junto a una linda mujer, que se giró hacia la derecha para comprar algo. El Uchiha la siguió y la imitó, parecía ser algo esencial para poder entrar en aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, su primera reacción fue encogerse. Aquellas luces extremadamente brillantes que volaban por el techo casi lo dejan ciego. ¡Vaya mierda! Pensó mientras se colocaba la mano de visera y se acercaba a una gran barra. Según le habían dicho, ese lugar sería una sala de baile o algo así. Al principio puede que estuviera algo perdido, pero conforme entró y vio lo que todo el mundo hacía no tuvo duda alguna.

Ahora solo tendría que pedir algo. Una mujer joven, bastante atractiva, se colocó frente a él. Tenía una botella en la mano, así que Sasuke supuso que seria la que le atendería. Desprendía un olor agradable. Aunque ya no podía decir lo mismo del lugar. Bien que los humanos olían bien, pero cuando se mezclaban tantos ya ni siquiera podía describir el fuerte olor. No le gustaba mucho aquello.

-**Lo mismo que este de al lado.** –dijo, con el tiempo justo de taparse los ojos cuando otra brillante luz le vino desde el techo. ¡Malditos focos, como le diera un volunto los reventaría!

La mujer, un poco extrañada, observó la bebida de su vecino de barra. Le sirvió el whisky y se lo dio. Al extender la mano Sasuke supuso que quería algo a cambio, pero… ¿El que?

Le señaló la mano y el vampiro se la miró.

-**El ticket.** –le aclaró ella.

Sasuke levantó el papelito que le habían dado en la entrada, lo miró unos momentos y lo puso sobre la palma de la mujer. Ella le sonrió y se marchó hacia otro cliente. Vale, pues entonces el primer paso: Integración, estaba completado.

Un líquido naranja caía sobre el vaso que aquella atractiva mujer estaba rellenando. Se giró un poco para ver quién era el dueño de la bebida. Un rubio. Sasuke se le quedó unos momentos mirando, buscando su olor. Si, sin duda era humano, o por lo menos estaba vivo, el sonido de su corazón, mucho más fuerte de lo normal, retumbaba en los oídos del Uchiha. Agradable.

También reconocía que su colonia apestaba, pues prevalecía sobre un delicioso olor que estaba seguro provenía de su morena piel. Bien, sus padres no le habían especificado distinciones entre macho o hembra. Aunque si elegía a aquel rubio para su primera noche de caza, su otra primera noche tendría que esperar y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Con un último suspiro se dio la vuelta y echando la espalda en la barra se dispuso a buscar en aquella pista de baile alguna mujer atractiva que morder. Contra más alocada estuviera más fácil le resultaría seducirla, acostarse con ella y beber su sangre. Después cuando despertara, a lo único que culparía de sus mareos y dolor de cabeza sería a la cantidad de alcohol que aun le quedaba en las venas.

Un poco más allá de la barra, Kiba se encontraba pegándole pequeños codazos para nada disimulados a Naruto, el cual gruñía fastidiado mientras terminaba de vaciar la coca cola en el vaso.

-**¿Has visto? ¿Has visto? Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte, Naruto.**

El Uzumaki asintió, si, no era su día de suerte, pero tampoco para Hinata cuando le entregaran el cuerpo sin vida de su amante.

-**Kiba, mejor dejamos esto.**

-**¡Oh, no!** –se quejó, quitándole el líquido negro de la mano al rubio para llamar su atención. Naruto lo miró con tanta mala leche que el Inuzuka volvió a dejar el vaso en su sitio-. **Vale, tranquilo. Ya nos pegaremos mordiscos cariñosos más tarde.** –el ceño del Alfa se acentuó-. **Arg, que poco divertido eres. Pero hicimos una apuesta, si esta noche encontrábamos a un Kyüketsuki en esta sala, lo seducirías.**

-**Es un hombre.** –fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

-**Un hombre que te mira de una forma muy profunda.**

Naruto se volvió, así era, aquel bicho lo estaba mirando, aunque rápidamente se dio la vuelta para observar la pista. Y también reconocía que a pesar de ser uno de esos seres repugnantes, era hermoso, el Kyüketsuki más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Antes esos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Kiba se saldría con la suya, estaba claro.

-**Podemos esperar a que llegue una hembra. **

-**En la apuesta no dijimos que tendría que ser hombre o mujer, solo hablamos de un Kyüketsuki. Así que… déjate de tonterías… ¿O no vas a cumplir tu palabra?**

Naruto lanzó un largo gruñido de advertencia ante la última frase. Nunca nadie podía poner en duda la palabra de un Alfa. La orden en la mente de Kiba le hizo dar un gemido lastimero. Un día le iba a dejar tonto con aquellos ataques mentales. Dolían un huevo.

-**Vale, lo haré.** –dijo al fin el rubio, más por orgullo que por otra cosa-. **Sin embargo, si yo me acuesto con él y le dejo morderme, tú tienes que permitirme hacer lo que quiera con Hinata una vez.**

Kiba frunció sus cejas castañas. Estaba casi seguro que Naruto no aguantaría estar tan próximo a un vampiro. Era tal su repugnancia hacia ellos que solo el mero echo de imaginárselo ya lo veía imposible. Pero si lo conseguía, su Hinata…

-**Bien, quedamos en que si tú ganas, podrías proponerle lo que quisieras con todo mi permiso. Pero si ella se niega a lo que tú le pides no puedes obligarla.**

-**Ninguna mujer se me ha resistido hasta ahora, amigo.** –se rió Naruto, enseñando los dientes.

-**Eso ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos. Ahora a ver si ese tío se te resiste mucho o eres tú el que sales por patas. Por supuesto, mientras yo te golpeo en los cuartos traseros.** –y ahora fue Kiba el que soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

Naruto alzó una ceja, él no lo veía gracioso. Solo de pensarlo deseaba salir corriendo de verdad.

-**Te has olvidado con el rabo entre las piernas. **

-**¿Después o antes de usarlo?** –se mofó Kiba.

-**Espero que después.**

El Uzumaki le dio un largó sorbo a su cubata y se lo bebió de un trago, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se despidió de su amigo con un guiño juguetón y dibujando un camino vertical con sus pasos.

Las pocas mujeres que había sentadas en la barra, se volvieron a mirarlo mientras pasaba frente a ellas. Puede que les resultara atractivo el culo apretado que le señalaban completamente aquellos pantalones vaqueros tan ceñidos. O puede que fuera su camiseta de tirantes negra, donde podían verse los músculos de sus brazos y pecho. ¿Sería su pelo despeinado o su rostro y sonrisa de chico rebelde? La verdad es que para Naruto, la reacción de aquellas mujeres no le era para nada sorprendente, y admitía que en un principio le choqueó, pero terminó acostumbrándose, antes de lo que esperaba y a muy buena gana.

Con dos pasos más se colocó al lado de aquel vampiro.

De cerca era aún más guapo. Naruto no sabía con seguridad si todos los vampiros eran como él. De pelo negro azulado, y muy liso. Ojos entrelargos y afilados. Labios finos y cincelados. Piel clara casi cristalizada. Cuerpo alto y esbelto. Unos centímetros más alto que él para su fastidio. La verdad es que después de inspeccionarlo nuevamente, suponía que para poder permitirse esa ropa o tenía muy buen gusto o simplemente era un niño rico. Ese jersey de mezclita gris y negro se veía de alta calidad, por no hablar de sus pantalones finos negros y esos zapatos. ¿Material o cuero puro? No era muy difícil saber la respuesta.

El Kyüketsuki lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver a girar su rostro hacia la pista. Parecía que buscaba algo. Y por su boca entreabierta y las ansias de su lengua recorriendo sus casi ocultos colmillos, Naruto sabía que era.

Sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. ¿Cómo podía presenciar a un vampiro buscar una próxima víctima sin mover un dedo? Bien que desde hacía décadas ya no mataban a nadie, pero el rubio también sabía perfectamente el porqué. No porque no quisieran, no porque no lo desearan, no porque no lo ansiaran. Era simplemente supervivencia. Si los Kyüketsuki cazaban, los Otoko okami les cazaban a ellos. Y puede que los vampiros fueran más fuertes, pero los lobos los ganaban en número, los cuadriplicaban como poco.

-**¿Hace mucho que vienes por aquí?**

Sasuke se volvió y lo miró nuevamente de reojo, pareció replantearse algo. Se quedaba con el rubio o buscaba una mujer, ahí estaba el dilema. Pero el olor de aquel hombre era realmente delicioso.

-**Es la primera vez.** –confesó, demasiado atentó a la camiseta de Naruto como para seguir la conversación.

Decidiéndose al fin, encaró a Naruto y se llevó aquella bebida ardiente a la boca. Aun recordaba el resquemor por su garganta.

Aquel rubio tenía una piel muy oscura comparada con la suya. Levantó una mano, la sintió de temblar, cosa que le sorprendía, y antes de pensar si aquello pudiera resultar extraño, la colocó sobre el pecho de Naruto. Justo debajo del cuello.

El Uzumaki se tensó. No por que un vampiro lo tocara, era más bien por la impresión que le había causado esa fría piel contra la calidez de la suya. Y en vez de reaccionar quitándole la mano, se le quedó mirando fijamente a la cara, quería saber que le había echo hacer una movimiento tan apresurado como ese.

Sasuke quedó maravillado con el movimiento de ese pecho al respirar, con la profunda calidez de su piel, casi parecía estar en llamas. Y el corazón, ese corazón que literalmente le golpeaba la palma de la mano. La retiró todo lo deprisa que pudo, y aun después de cerrarla en un puño y guardársela en los pantalones, podía sentir el calor recorrerla.

-**Agradable.** –masculló.

Aquello había sido dicho en un volumen inaudible para un ser humano. Pero Naruto lo escuchó claramente, y sintió como el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba. Solo con estar cerca de aquel tipo le entraba frío.

**-Si buscabas la etiqueta de la camiseta te recuerdo que suelen estar en la espalda.** -comentó burlonamente el Uzumaki. Pidiendo otro cubata, tendría que estar muy cargado para lo que pensaba hacer-. **Échale bastante, si es de ocho años mejor.**

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, eso que había dicho el rubio se suponía que era una broma. ¿Habría tenido que reírse o algo? Bueno, si fuera así, su oportunidad ya había desaparecido. Simplemente agarró un taburete y se sentó en él, dejando su espalda apoyada en filo de la barra.

Naruto estaba echado sobre ella, clavando sus codos mientras enterraba la cabeza en el vaso que le acaban de servir. El Uchiha observó la curva de su espalda, sus musculosos brazos y como la camiseta se encontraba metida en el pantalón. Tenía un bonito trasero, mejor que él suyo, y lo reconocía.

Era un hombre muy masculino. Muy… hombre.

**-Antes dijiste…** -Sasuke reaccionó ante la voz ronca de su compañero de bebida-. **…que era la primera vez que venías. ¿Quiere eso decir que no eres de aquí?**

Los cubitos del vaso de Naruto retintinearon varias veces más antes de que el moreno contestara.

**-Se podría decir que… no he tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de salidas como esta. **

**-A sí que es tu primera vez.** –confirmó el rubio, mucho más preocupado ahora.

Eso es lo que le faltaba, tener que liarse con un asqueroso Kyüketsuki y que encima este fuera "virgen". Seguro que le dejaría un agujero en el cuello cuando intentara beber su sangre. Aunque… daba gracias a Dios de haber dado con él. Si hubiera escogido a alguna muchacha lo más seguro es que apareciera muerta el día siguiente.

Eso era algo que no se le tenía en cuenta a los vampiros primerizos, pues… simplemente no podían evitarlo y los Okami hacían la vista gorda. Más de uno de ellos, había matado a alguna humana intentando echar un polvo con ella. No eran los más indicados para hablar.

Sasuke notó algo extraño en la voz de aquel hombre. "Así que es tu primera vez" ¿A que se refería? Era imposible que supiera la verdad de su existencia o lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo diablos…?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando una luz brillante lo deslumbró. Y no, esta vez no eran los focos si no el reflejo de un anillo. El Uchiha colocó su mano sobre la del rubio, acariciando la perla azulada que tenía en el dedo corazón. Era… atrayente.

De nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. Le subió por el brazo haciendo que se estremeciera. Los largos y finos dedos del vampiro recorrían su mano caliente. La tenía completamente helada, pero la sensación de su piel cristalina contra la suya era agradable. Demasiado para no quedarse totalmente asombrado.

Las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke rodearon la joya.

**-Es bonita. ¿Significa algo?**

Vaya, era intuitivo. Naruto sonrió. Y si, hasta él se extrañaba de que pudiera formarle aquella mueca a un asqueroso Kyüketsuki.

**-Es un anillo que mi mana… que mi familia le da al primer… descendiente de cada generación. **

Sasuke hizo una mueca con los labios y lo miró seriamente, soltando por fin la mano del rubio.

**-Quieres decir que… eso te señala como el heredero. **

Naruto tragó saliva. Vaya, vaya, sí que era listo. No pudo resistir esconder la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si tenerla expuesta, también lo expusiera a él.

Aquel movimiento lo acercó más al vampiro, hasta que quedaron pegados. El brazo descubierto y fuerte del Uzumaki, estaba apoyado sobre el suyo cubierto por aquel grueso jersey. Las alarmas de Sasuke saltaron. Por fin, pudo apreciar mejor el aroma delicioso que había bajo la apestosa colonia.

¡Extasiante!

El moreno apretó los labios, haciéndose daño con los colmillos que no podía ocultar al cerrar la boca. Se los clavó en la encía y encogió la cara dolorosamente. Los sentía palpitar, mientras su lengua segregaba demasiaba saliva. Su garganta le escocía. Y un punto… un pequeño punto en el cuello de aquel hombre empezó a saltar relativamente ante sus ojos. Casi podía imaginar el color de su vena y el pulso latiéndose sobre la lengua.

Antes de darse cuenta, agarró a Naruto del brazo, clavándole las uñas que le habían crecido de un momento a otro.

El rubio se sobresaltó. Encogió la cara por la presión que le estaba empezando a resultar dolorosa, e intentó mantener la calma. A pesar de que aquel vampiro lo miraba con los ojos rojos, cubiertos de ansias de sangre, con la boca abierta enseñándole los dientes y lo aferraba con violencia. Naruto no estaba asustado.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Se estaba volviendo loco o tenía una erección?!

No sabía porqué, pero verlo así de violento hacia él lo estaba comenzando a poner cachondo. El corazón del Uzumaki bombeó con más fuerza, ansiando que esos gruñiditos bajos y amenazantes que estaba dando aquel vampiro, ahora fuera de sí, los lanzara contra su oído mientras él le embestía con fuerza.

¡Realmente quería tirárselo!

**-Vamos al servicio.** –ordenó de repente, siendo él quién cogiera a Sasuke del brazo para alejarlo de allí.

Con el movimiento y la demandante voz del rubio, el Uchiha pareció salir de aquel trance. Se quitó la mano de Naruto de encima y lo miró horrorizado. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Si seguía así… si hubiera seguido así… ¡Podría haberlo matado!

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, dispuesto a irse. Todavía no estaba preparado. Todavía no conseguiría cazar bien. Tenía que volver a casa, salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

Volvieron a agarrarle del brazo, esta vez con más fuerza. El moreno no creía que un humano pudiera estar a punto de magullarle el brazo. Se volvió sorprendido.

**-No huyas.** –pidió Naruto, viendo que perdía la apuesta y… ¿Para que se mentía? No solo no podría dejarle solo para que matara algún humano, si no que… tenía ganas de tirárselo, maldición-. **Acompáñame un momento al servicio, ahora.**

Sasuke volvió a deshacerse del agarre y miró al rubio con mala cara. ¿Quién se creía que era para ordenarle algo? Observó la cara morena, parecía estar impaciente, sus ojos azules brillaban y su cabello estaba aun más alborotado que cuando llego a su lado. El bombeo de su corazón volvió a llamarlo de nuevo, pero… este no solo le produjo sed, también le calentó el cuerpo, un sacudida de adrenalina lo recorrió.

Cada parte de aquel hombre que quedaba a su vista, lo llamaba, en… ¿En cuantos sitios podría morderlo? Esos brazos clamaban por él. Ese cuello. Ese estómago. ¿Como sabría su sangre desde esos maravillosos muslos?

Le castañearon los dientes.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?** –preguntó de repente Sasuke. Él no quería matarlo pero si se ofrecía en bandeja, él no podría negar una comida tan apetitosa.

**-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.** –se acercó más y le tocó la mano fría, levantándola agarrada a la suya. El vampiro no se rehusó al contacto-. **¿Y tú?**

**-Uchiha Sasuke. **

**-Bien, Sasuke. Sígueme.**

No sabía que haría después de llevarlo al servicio, tampoco como reaccionaría el mismo Kyüketsuki cuando intentara tomarlo. Pero… si lo seguía, si lo seguía era por algo. ¿Debería dejarlo que bebiera de él hasta hartarse? No moriría por tan poca cosa pero… que un vampiro corriera por ahí con su sangre en el cuerpo no era algo muy agradable. Después de unos segundos se corrigió.

No sería agradable a menos que ese vampiro fuera Sasuke.

Kiba que había observando toda la escena, se encontraba sentado en la barra y con la boca abierta, siguiendo con la mirada como ambos, vampiro y lobo, se mentían en el aseo de hombres. ¿Ya pensaba Naruto tirárselo? ¡Por dios, ni siquiera se abrían dicho el nombre! Esperaba que su jefe no saliera con la mitad del cuello desencajado.

No había duda de las intenciones de ese bicho. Estaba tan ansioso por morder al Alfa que no podía ocultar ni los colmillos. Aquello se ponía peligroso. Pero en el momento en el que hicieron la apuesta, Kiba no pudo imaginar que el asunto iría tan lejos. ¡Si Naruto hasta lo llevaba de la mano! En un principio ni siquiera pensó en que pudiera tocarlo. Aquello se complicaba, casi tanto para él como para el Uzumaki.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. Si no salían en una hora, entraría a revisar. Después de todo, Naruto seguía siendo el Alfa. Su Alfa.

**------**

_**Me cuesta un poco decidir donde cortarlo, ya que originalmente, todo está escrito seguido, sin separaciones. Haré los capítulos cada 15 páginas aproximadamente, según lo grande que sea cada escena. **_

_**También prometo que lo actualizaré cada semana, ya que tengo escritas 70 páginas no será ningún problema.**_

_**Intentaré terminar este (independientemente de cuando lo cuelgue, claro) antes de seguir con los ovas de Luz y Oscuridad. Aun así, creo que en las dos siguientes semanas tendréis aunque sea la primera parte del segundo ova.**_

_**Hablando de este fic… es extraño. Admito que se parece un poco al libro que yo estoy escribiendo y las personas que lo han leído podrán identificar el personaje de Adam con el de Sasuke y el de Robin con el de Naruto. **_

_**De todas formas, la trama es diferente y… estos por supuesto mantienen su personalidad. A veces Sasuke se me va un poco pero… recordad que en este UA él no ha tenido ningún desastre, ni sus padres están muertos, ni nada. Solo algo, pero nada demasiado catastrófico como para que sea el súper frígido del manga XD Aun así lo sigo poniendo algo arisco y soso, porque lo es jajaja. **_

_**Sobre Naruto, al principio parece algo raro, pero su vida no ha sido fácil y… se ha tenido que acostumbrar a ser el Alfa de la manada muy joven. Sus recuerdos cortados sobre los vampiros… el asco que les tiene, o les tenía XD Es complicado pero eso tendréis que verlo más adelante.**_

_**Por favor, dadle una oportunidad, os aseguro que la trama es buena y la he estado depurando durante mucho tiempo. Yo nunca suelo pedir reviews, pero como veo que la cosa está mala y es el primer capítulo. Por lo menos dejadme algunos para que yo sepa si os gusta o no, por favor UU**_

_**Confío en vosotras y sé que también me apoyaréis con este nuevo proyecto. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo n.n**_


	2. Como sentir a un lobo

_**Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Las que no se fiaban mucho mira jeje. Llego ya 90 páginas así que podéis respirar aliviadas.**_

_**El lemon que todas estabais esperando. Ya se que os sorprenderá que lo ponga tan pronto pero tiene un porqué muy importante. **_

_**Leed, leed, os gustará. **_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

_**Capi 2: Como sentir a un lobo.**_

Naruto abrió bruscamente la puerta del aseo. Ni siquiera miró a los demás hombres que se encontraban haciendo sus necesidades, simplemente recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a los wc privados.

Se paró frente a uno de ellos, respiró hondo y sin mirar al vampiro, lo arrastró dentro con él. La puerta se cerró con un brusco sonido y el rubio le echó el cerrojo. Se apoyó en ella y volvió a respirar con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta por el flequillo. Sabía que estaba haciendo una locura, que debía estar volviéndose loco. Ni siquiera podía esperar a sacarlo de allí para tirárselo.

Tenía que ser aquí y ahora.

Levantó la cara para mirar a Sasuke. Este se encontraba frente a él, observando el estrecho cubículo con una ojeada sombría. Hasta le hizo gracia la manera de encoger el ceño que tuvo cuando observó la taza, no muy limpia.

**-¿Preparado?** –preguntó Naruto.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja sin entender. ¿Preparado para qué? En cierto modo, y aunque aquel humano no lo supiera, el que tenía que prepararse era él. Observó ese fuerte cuello y sus colmillos le volvieron a vibrar. ¡Oh dios, con las ansias que tenía lo destrozaría!

**-Lo estoy.** –dijo sin pararse a pensar. Sasuke alzó los brazos y le sujetó el cuello, acariciándolo levemente, pasando sus frías yemas por él.

Naruto abrió la boca, contra más se acercaba, más frío tenía. Hasta comenzó a echar vaho por la boca. Su cuerpo por el contrario, estaba caliente, y podía sentir una gota de sudor caer por su frente. Era lo más extraño que había experimentado en su vida.

Sin poder controlarse, agarró al Kyüketsuki y lo tiró contra la puerta donde momentos antes él mismo había estado apoyado. El moreno gruñó ante el golpe que recibió su espalda, quedando totalmente asombrado cuando el Uzumaki literalmente le comió la boca.

Arrugó la frente cuando Naruto le mordió los labios y apretó aun más su boca contra la suya. Parecía querer devorarlo. Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como esto. ¡Simplemente no era natural!

Pero esa lengua, brusca y rugosa que se metía profunda en su boca lo estaba haciendo dudar. Su cuerpo se agitó, e intentó tomar aire cuando el rubio por fin se separó solo por unos instantes.

Sasuke se relamió los labios para recoger aquel hilo de saliva que había quedado uniéndolos. Sintió su mejillas arder, y sin saber porqué, alzó las manos frías hacia la morena cara de Naruto. Le acarició la piel y el cabello, entrelazando sus dedos con él.

Cuando el Okami percibió el movimiento y la formulación de una primera palabra, volvió a acallarlo con su boca. Se apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle la cintura. Alzó el jersey y metió las manos por debajo, rozando su espalda. Estaba completamente dura, pero… su tacto, era realmente incomprensible. Parecía que estuviera tocando un diamante.

**-Pero que…** -Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe cuando esas palmas calientes se plantaron en la curva de su espalda. Era como dos placas ardiendo contra su piel.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a ese toque. Su pene se irguió un poco, frotándose contra el del rubio, el cual restregaba su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo con ansias. Gimió, bajo y roncamente, disfrutando de la lengua que Naruto pasaba por su cara, por su oreja. Sasuke se volvió a retorcer, disfrutando del aliento contrario en su oído. Y de esa voz, aterciopelada que nunca pensó que pudiera aturdirlo.

**-Levanta los brazos.** –dijo Naruto, estirando del jersey y sacándoselo por la cabeza.

El cabello azul y liso de Sasuke se removió bruscamente, quedando un tanto despeinado. El Uzumaki sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza cuando lo miró. Sus ojos grises estaban velados. No sabía si de ansias de sangre o simple deseo. Pero había algo en ellos que gritaban satisfacción. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esos labios, finos y curvados en una mueca áspera, solo lo ponían más.

El cuello cristalino se alzó ante él. Una extraña idea pasó por su cabeza. Lo acarició mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él. Besó suavemente su clavícula, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua aquella dirección ascendente, hasta quedarse en el punto justo del cuello donde termina la mandíbula. Lo volvió a besar, dándole de repente un fuerte bocado en aquel lugar. Succionó, con una fuerza tremenda.

Sasuke lanzó un brusco gemido, mientras agarraba los cabellos rubios para separarlo de él.

**-¿Qué diablos haces?** –demandó, con una voz que aunque parecía severa, estaba teñida de deseo.

**-Calentarte. ¿No es evidente?** –sonrió Naruto, con una de sus muecas más pícaras.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja mientras lo contemplaba. ¿Calentarle? Si, puede que esa fuera la razón por la que su cuerpo estaba tan extraño. Pues… el rubio respiraba con fuerza, el sonido del bombeo de su corazón impregnaba todo el pequeño cubículo, sus ojos parecía lagrimear por la excitación. Eso era estar caliente.

Pero él… no respiraba, su corazón no latía, su cuerpo siempre se mantenía frío. ¿Cómo sabría que sentimiento correspondía al que sentía en ese momento su compañero? Notó de nuevo las manos calientes de Naruto en su estómago, acariciándolo, mientras su lengua seguía lamiendo una y otra su cuello y barbilla, donde le dio un pequeño bocado.

El vampiro soltó un gruñido y lo separó de sí. Oh si… estaba caliente.

**-¿Para que quieres calentarme?** –preguntó todavía algo confuso, era un hombre y ese rubio también. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Naruto agarró las manos que lo separaban de aquel cuerpo cristalino y se llevó una a la boca, lamiendo el índice.

**-Para follarte, por supuesto.**

Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Eso podría hacerse entre hombres? Ese humano estaba loco. Él no se rebajaría a tener esa clase de relación con un macho. Ni hablar.

Lo miró fijamente de nuevo. ¿Lo mordía antes de marcharse? ¿Lo mataba por tal humillación? Esos ojos azules le ponían demasiado acelerado para tener la suficiente sangre fría de asesinarlo, pero… ahora la vista negruzca del Uchiha se centró en ese fuerte y moreno cuello. Una pequeña mordida… no, no podía. Porque entonces… ya no podría resistirse hasta dejarlo seco como una pasa. Y no quería hacerle eso a él, a aquel humano que aunque tuviera raras inclinaciones, le había echo sentir cosas que nunca había podido experimentar hasta ahora.

Se agachó para coger su jersey.

**-Me voy.** –fue lo único que dijo.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua. La cosa se ponía más difícil. Pensó que cuando el morenazo le dejó quitarle la primera prenda todo había quedado claro. ¿Qué leches le enseñaban a los vampiros durante sus primeros 20 años de vida? No podría ser mucho porque este que tenía delante era bastante espeso.

Sasuke le dio la espalda con total tranquilidad para quitar el seguro de la puerta. El rubio observó esa espalda cristalina, tenía un cogote precioso, con unas ligeras hebras azules cayendo por él.

Antes le había venido bien forzarlo. Puede que ahora también.

Lo empujó contra la puerta, con tal fuerza, que el Uchiha quedó con la cara totalmente apretada contra ella. Lanzó un gruñido amenazador que a Naruto le provocó un escalofrío.

Pero no era miedo, era excitación. Tenía ganas de que se volviera, de que intentara atizarle, entonces lo tiraría al suelo y… y lo… Naruto se mordió el labio y sintió el calor de nuevo en sus mejillas. ¡Maldición, como podía ser un asqueroso Kyüketsuki tan delicioso!

Lo agarró del cabello azul y volvió a apretarlo contra la madera, mientras su lengua recorría aquel sensible cogote. Lo escuchaba de suspirar, con esa voz tan profunda y masculina. El corazón del rubio comenzó a vibrar con más fuerza.

Algo de lo que Sasuke se dio cuenta. Gruñó de nuevo, de una forma totalmente amenazadora. Se revolvió, asombrado por la fuerza de aquel humano. No lo dejaba moverse, a él, a un vampiro. Enfadado, clavó las enormes uñas en la puerta, rajándola unos centímetros y dejando cinco profundas marcas.

Un siseo salió de sus labios cuando volvió la cara y le enseñó sus enormes colmillos al Uzumaki. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

**-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.**

Naruto miró los dientes no de muy buena gana. Aunque tampoco le resultaron repugnantes como esperaba. En cierto sentido, eran… hermosos.

No pudo evitar lanzar unas risitas.

**-Creo que tú tampoco.**

Y le mordió el final del cuello, agarrándose a su espalda. Sasuke volvió a sisear, pero esta vez de dolor, un dolor que lo había echo sentirse raro. Sintió un calor, un ardor en su entrepierna al estar presionada contra la puerta. Así que… eso era una erección. Su primera erección.

Naruto, al ver que no decía nada, se lo tomó como un permiso. Lamió su espalda, disfrutando de los medio gemidos o gruñidos que estaba dando el Kyüketsuki. Simplemente, el rubio no sabía identificar cual de los dos era.

Llegó a su trasero, chupando el hueco del final de su espalda. Era una piel hermosa, sin heridas, sin marcas, totalmente cristalina. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, por supuesto… hasta que se daba la vuelta y le enseñaba amenazadora los colmillos, entonces le recordaba a un gato. Un gato salvaje.

Un pensamiento fugaz le recorrió la mente. Si Sasuke fuera un okami sería el lobo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

Pronto rechazó la idea. ¿En que diablos pensaba? Estaba ahí para tirárselo y mañana no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué dudaba? Agarró bruscamente la hebilla del pantalón y le sacó la correa de un estirón. Después estiró de las ropas hacia abajo.

**-Levanta las piernas.** –pidió el rubio, estirando el mismo con el pie para sacarle los pantalones.

**-Que te crees tu eso.** –gruñó Sasuke, intentando de nuevo liberarse.

Naruto se rió. ¿A quién quería engañar? Un Kyüketsuki tenía mucha más fuerza que un Okami, solo los dominaban porque eran un número muy pequeño en comparación con ellos. Si hubiera querido liberarse de las manos del Uzumaki, lo podría haber echo hace mucho.

**-¿Por qué te resistes, colmillitos?** –se burló, con una sonrisa tan enorme y graciosa que el Uchiha no supo si enfadarse o no, simplemente encogió el ceño-. **Puedes empujarme y salir corriendo si quieres. Yo nunca podría detenerte y lo sabes. Soy un… simple humano, después de todo. **

Así que… así eran las cosas. Ese rubio sabía que él era un vampiro y sin embargo no parecía asustado. Ya lo imaginó cuando al mostrar sus colmillos no recibió la reacción esperada. Pero esto… era demasiado extraño. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Antes de pensarlo bien, se sacudió los pantalones de los tobillos, sacándoselos con los zapatos, la única prenda que aun tenía en el cuerpo eran los calcetines negros. Al sentirse tan expuesto su cuerpo vibró. Pegó la cara contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Qué le ocurría? Él nunca había sido así. Lo normal es que lo mirara con desprecio y después le adjudicara un zarpazo que le reventara la garganta.

**-No lo entiendo.** –fue lo único que dijo, arrugando de nueva la cara. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadado consigo mismo desde hace muchos años, desde aquella vez…

Naruto se separó un poco, dejándolo aun allí de pie. Aquella frase, dicha con tanta aspereza y confusión lo había desconcertado. Pero aquella vista… ese hermoso cuerpo, fuerte, recio, fibroso. Y ese trasero. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de clavar la vista fija en él. Un hermoso y cuadrado trasero. Completamente cristalino y puede que…

**-Dime si te duele. **

Sasuke iba a volverse ante aquella frase tan imprevisible, cuando dos manos fuertes y recias se adhirieron a su trasero. Presionándolo. Su erección dio un salto, volviendo a chocar dolorosamente contra la puerta.

Siseo entre sus colmillos, sacando la lengua y lamiéndolos. ¡Oh si, le gustaba! Ese humano rubio lo estaba volviendo loco.

El Uzumaki contuvo el aliento cuando tuvo aquellas dos carnes en sus manos. Tersas y duras. Las masajeó, disfrutando de los movimientos controlados del vampiro. Después, paseó su dedo entre ellas, acariciando la abertura, disfrutando de su suavidad. Presionó el pequeño hoyo con el índice, mientras que con el corazón rozaba el trozo que quedaba hasta los testículos.

**-Maldición.** –se quejó Sasuke, clavando las uñas con más fuerzas en la madera, haciendo los surcos de los cincos dedos muchos más amplios.

Naruto sonrió maravillado por la reacción. Nunca imaginó que tener a un hombre tan masculino, serio y frío, jadeando para él, fuera tan extasiante. Metió un dedo, comenzando a indagar por aquella intimidad.

Sasuke curvó la espalda, lanzando un gruñido. El rubio se sonrojó tontamente al mirarlo.

**-No te cargues la puerta, Sasuke. O todo el mundo nos verás. **

**-Como si me importara.** –jadeó el otro, arrugando el ceño mientras volvía un poco la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

Realmente Naruto tuvo un escalofrío cuando los ojazos negros se clavaron en él. Contuvo el aliento y lo agarró por la barbilla, devorándole la boca en ese mismo instante. Para su sorpresa, el vampiro le respondió, dándose la vuelta y agarrándose repentinamente a su cuello.

**-Unos cuantos centímetros menos y tendrías la estatura justa para esta posición.** –se rió el Uzumaki, que ahora se encontraba presionando contra el moreno. Ambos de cara besándose mientras Naruto presionaba sus muslos, deliciosos y tersos muslos que pensaba colgarse en la cintura. Le metió la lengua para después relamerle los labios. Le habló sobre la boca, besando sus colmillos ensalivados por el exceso anterior-. **Levanta las piernas y deja que te folle. **

**-¿Y porque no te lo hago yo a ti?** –preguntó Sasuke, siendo ahora él quién le mordiera la barbilla, relamiendo cada bigotito del rubio y recorriéndolos con la lengua. Su piel era deliciosa, casi no podía esperar para saber como sabría su sangre.

Naruto se rió. Y ante la mirada fija del Uchiha, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se los bajó con sendos tirones hasta que la erección de ambos quedó en contacto. Este las agarró con fuerza para sacudirlas mientras se arrimaba a la boca del Uchiha, el cual la había abierto mientras resistía un quejido ahogado.

**-¿Crees que podrías follarme sin matarme, señor colmillos?**

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese humano tantas cosas? Si, había escuchado algo sobre humanos que proveían de sangre animal a su clan para los recién nacidos. ¿Sería Naruto alguien de ese círculo? Con el primer estrujón de su miembro se olvidó de todas las suposiciones, que fuera quién quisiera.

**-Te buscaré.** –dijo de repente, sorprendiendo al rubio-. **Te buscaré de nuevo y la próxima vez seré yo quién te reviente a ti. Tenlo por seguro. Da igual donde te escondas, a donde huyas, mi polla estará pensando en ti y no lo dudes, te encontraré, rubito. **

Literalmente a Naruto se le cortó la respiración. Esa mirada fiera, su voz fría, su talante serio. ¡Dios, si estaba deseando que ese día llegara! Es más, hasta sería capaz de volver todos los días a aquella sala hasta que encontrara de nuevo a aquel vampiro. Ser poseído por él podría ser delicioso, tanto como lo que iba a sentir ahora.

**-Realmente te esperaré entonces.** –se acercó hasta el oído de Sasuke, agarrándolo fuertemente de los muslos hasta subirlo sobre él-. **Estaré deseando esa cosa tuya que piensa en mí. **

Sasuke gruñó con fuerza, arqueando la espalda mientras el enorme miembro del rubio entraba como un puñal en él. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le amenazó con los colmillos. ¡Aquello había dolido como mil demonios! Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el rubio se paró, presionándose contra él pero si moverse. Es más, agarró su miembro, duro y necesitado y comenzó a frotarlo, mientras volvía a cogerlo de la barbilla y comerle la boca.

Le metió la lengua y la desplazó por toda aquella cavidad. El moreno lo agarró ahora de los cabellos, mordiéndosela a la vez que él mismo presionaba y arrinconaba los carnosos labios del Uzumaki contra los suyos. Estiró de su labio inferior cuando un placer que nunca había imaginado le subió por la espalda. Le gustaba, de repente el dolor se había transformado en un gozo que lo estaba aturdiendo. ¿Dónde golpeaba? ¿Qué le había echo?

**-Ah… si… ah…** -gimió, echando avergonzado la cara hacia otro lado y encogiéndola en una mueca desesperada.

Naruto volvió a mirarlo maravillado. ¡Pero que tío más sexy! Era fuerte, masculino, sensual, todo en una mezcla completamente explosiva. Se introdujo con fuerza de nuevo. Comenzando a moverse en un vaivén violento contra sus nalgas.

**-Joder… como aprietas.** –se quejó, se la estrujaba tan fuerte que casi no podía moverse. Le gustaba, le gustaba a morir, pero también sentía un poco de dolor. De verdad que era estrecho.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se soltó de él y levantó las manos, clavando las uñas en la pared. Sujetándose en ellas comenzó a saltar sobre las manos y las caderas del Naruto, enloquecido por el placer. Un placer que lo cegaba. Y es que aquel trozo de carne duro y caliente lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo el cuerpo de ese hombre emanaba un olor que lo extasiaba, un calor que lo reconfortaba, un movimiento que lo enloquecía. Sentimientos que siempre había añorado experimentar.

Y ahora… podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Su corazón bombeando con violencia, su olor a hombre invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Aquello era testosterona pura.

Naruto flipó cuando el vampiro comenzó a saltar sobre él. Echó las manos hacia sus nalgas para poder impulsarlo hacía arriba y que volviera a caer sobre su duro miembro. ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué clase de sexo era este?! Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a gustarle de ese modo.

Desesperado por sentir más, lo agarró de la cintura y se introdujo con fuerza, llegando todo lo hondo posible. Hasta creyó chocar con algo. Sasuke se revolvió, gruñendo y enloquecido. Bajó la mirada hacia el rubio. Sus ojos habían pasado de un negro medianoche a un rojo sangre. Sus colmillos había crecido unos centímetros más y sus uñas, otro tanto. Y eso sí que lo supo bien, afirmándolo cuando estás cayeron sobre su espalda, aferrándose a ella mientras Sasuke gruñía con la boca abierta.

**-No mueras.** –susurró roncamente, abalanzándose con una bestialidad asombrosa contra el fuerte cuello de Naruto.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para gritar. Un placer casi tan agudo como el de su pene se centró en su cuello. Aquellos dos colmillos se clavaron en su piel, quemándole como si le estuvieran haciéndole los dos agujeros con un soplete. Le succionaba, su sangre salía a borbotones de su piel, siendo relamida por aquel vampiro. Lo escuchaba de chupar, de gemir y jadear mientras seguía bebiendo de él.

Otro relampagazo de placer lo recorrió por entero, agarró aquel duro trasero y comenzó a moverse con violencia. Sentía como el cuerpo cristalino de Sasuke se agitaba sobre él, demasiado obsesionado con su sangre para moverse. Naruto arremetió contra él, creyendo morir de placer cuando aquel frío pero tierno interior se envolvió a su alrededor exprimiéndosela literalmente. El Uchiha se soltó para jadear un poco, pero al momento ya le estaba mordiendo de nuevo, como si fuera una fiera que había estado un milenio sin comer.

Naruto sintió como un calor le subía por su cuello, como seguía moviendo aquel trasero sobre su miembro y como se restregaba bruscamente contra él. Gruñó roncamente y lo agarró del largo cabello azul, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo como comenzaba a entrar en la primera fase. Chilló de dolor cuando sus orejas se estiraron hacia arriba, cubriéndose de pelo. Sus manos se transformaron en garras y sintió como del final de su espalda comenzaba a salir una norme y gruesa cola peluda.

**-Suelta.** –aulló, agarrándolo por los hombros con sus dos zarpas y estrellándolo contra la puerta. Sasuke jadeó entre dolor y placer cuando terminó de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en la madera. Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre, sus colmillos vibraban de deseo. Era tal el placer que le recorría por el cuerpo que no podía ni moverse, ni siquiera abrir sus ojos, que entrecerrados, solo observaban una leve neblina y algo de aquel hombre que tan duramente estaba follándoselo. Naruto se acercó a él, dándole un bocado en la mejilla con su dentadura canina. Disfrutó cuando Sasuke se revolvió, intentando quitárselo de encima-. **Ahora no mueras tú.** –susurró con aquella voz terriblemente grave. El último cambio estaba produciéndose.

El Uchiha no se esperó aquello. El miembro ya de por sí grande y duro que se adentraba fogosamente en él, comenzó a crecer, a un nivel que creyó que lo mataría. Gruñó y se revolvió, sintiéndolo de entrar en él con mucha más fuerza, con brusquedad, casi con violencia. Pero sin embargo, seguía gustándole. Le presionaba dentro de sí, en un punto que le hacía ver el cielo. De nuevo se agarró a Naruto, abriendo un poco los ojos. Que era eso… ¿Orejas de perro? ¿Fauces de canino? Y no solo eso… sus ojos, ahora eran ámbar y rasgados… pero… ¿Qué diablos era ese rubio? Ya no olía a humano. Era otra cosa, su aroma se había trasformado en algo más sabroso. Por su sangre no supo ver la diferencia, ya que nunca había saboreado una sangre humana de primera mano. Pero ahora lo entendía.

Acarició su pelo rubio, ahora más espeso, más fuerte. Tiró de él y antes de poder resistirse le mordió una de esas largas orejas. Era blanda y suave, maravillosa. Naruto gruñó de placer, aplastándolo más contra la pared mientras se la metía con fuerza. Le presionó las caderas y comenzó a respirar con más rudeza.

Se apresuró, arremetió con más rapidez contra él. También sintió su respuesta. Como se estrechaba, como el cuerpo de su vampiro se retorcía de gozo. Sasuke comenzó a agitarse, mientras Naruto, completamente maravillado lo mirada. Seguía sacudiéndose contra su miembro, agarrándose desesperado a sus hombros, volvió a retorcerse y estiró la espalda. Seguramente no podía aguantarlo más, su miembro goteaba, y su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, más duro de lo que ya era de por sí.

Lanzó un tremendo chillido. Demasiado agudo, para una persona, para un vampiro. Era algo parecido a un murciélago, si… fue el chillido de un murciélago. Se quedó erguido por un momento, recibiendo las fuertes embestidas de Naruto, mientras el seguía corriéndose, empapándose una y otra vez ambos vientres, con fuerza. Y no paraba. Seguía echando semen mientras Naruto disfrutaba de la estrechez de su orgasmo. Y con un aullido propio de su especie, el Uzumaki reventó dentro de aquel trasero. Sintiendo como su semilla lo bañaba por completo.

Se le doblaron las rodillas. Y Sasuke, para su asombro estaba completamente ido, echando sobre él como si se fuera a desmayar. Seguramente habría bebido demasiada sangre para su primera vez y encima mientras practicaban sexo, algo que él nunca había experimentado.

Lo agarró con seguridad por la cintura. Era pesado, por no decir que le llevaba varios centímetros de más. Así que simplemente lo apoyó contra la pared y lo agarró con un brazo para que no cayera, mientras él recogía su ropa, lo limpiaba con papel higiénico y comenzaba a vestirlo.

No sabía porque diablos se tomaba tantas molestias. Simplemente podría dejarlo allí. Él había ganado la apuesta, había evitado que matara a una humana y encima se lo había tirado, muy placenteramente habría que añadir. Además de que tampoco le había echo mucho daño ni sacado la mitad del cuello como había pensado en un principio.

Pero… cuando Sasuke se sujetó a él, y lo miró con aquellos ojazos profundos, ahora negros, se quedó paralizado. Hasta un pensamiento de que haría cualquier cosa por tener de nuevo a aquel hombre en sus brazos recorrió por unos momentos su mente. ¡Tonterías! Se estaba volviendo loco, aquello sería un recuerdo fogoso de su juventud y punto. Nada más.

Sasuke estaba cansado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Puede que hubiera bebido mucho, porque sentía la sangre volviendo por su garganta, queriendo salir. Y sin embargo, moriría por volver a pasarla por su lengua y poder saborearla.

Contempló con sequedad a aquel hombre que volvía a vestirlo, con cuidado. Estaba siendo considerado, con él, con un vampiro. No había sentido pánico, terror, si no que habían tenido sexo. Uno realmente extasiante a su parecer. Y sin embargo, tampoco deseaba volver a verlo. En cierto modo, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Además de… no sabía si había sido una alucinación o no, pero… creyó verle orejas y cola, hasta recordaba haber mordido una. Pero ahora, estaba completamente igual, sus ojos tan azules como cuando lo conoció.

**-Me marcho.** –dijo Sasuke, colocándose finalmente los zapatos cuando pensó que no se estrellaría contra el suelo.

Naruto asintió, observando como se colocaba bien su ropa.

**-Esperaré a que cumplas tu promesa. Búscame.** –conforme terminó de decir esas palabras ya estaba arrepentido. ¿Pero que decía? ¿Estaba de verdad loco? Hace un momento deseaba olvidarse de todo esto y ahora le exigía volver a verlo. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Sasuke simplemente hizo un ruido chulesco con la boca, no lo afirmó ni lo rechazó. Simplemente le dejó eso como respuesta. Estaba confuso, esa noche había sido extraña. Para nada como él se la había imaginado. Había conseguido alimentarse sin matar a esa persona. Había tenido sexo con un hombre en vez de con una mujer. Y encima había sido él quién recibió.

Salió de baño, observando como estaba completamente vacío. Siguió andando, sin escuchar nada a su espalda, lo que probaba que Naruto se había quedado quieto en el mismo sitio. Cuando saló del aseo, un fuerte aroma le vino a la nariz, un olor parecido al que desprendía Naruto. Giró unos segundos para mirar despectivamente a un hombre castaño, que lo miraba a él de igual forma. Olía bien pero simplemente no le interesaba, así que siguió su paso, la noche había sido más corta de lo que había pensando.

Salió al aire libre y volvió a coger aquel frío oxigeno que no necesitaba, solo para sentir el fresco entrar en sus pulmones.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a torcerse la noche? ¡Ah, si! Cuando esos hermosos y grandes ojos azules chocaron directamente con los suyos.

**-------**

Sasuke entró en el salón principal y se dejó caer en el sillón. Le dolía la cadera y los muslos, seguramente aun tenía las marcas de aquellas manos que tan bruscamente le habían cogido las nalgas. Era vergonzoso pero solo pensar en ello se la ponía bastante dura.

La enorme puerta se abrió despacio, dejando que entrara un hilito de luz en la oscuridad de la estancia. Una mano la terminó de apartar, entrando con pasos ligeros y constantes. Alguien alto y con porte serio se paró frente al Uchiha.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Padre, que agradable bienvenida.** –se burló Sasuke, echando la nuca sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos. Su largo pelo azul cayó a ambos lados de su cara, rozando suavemente sus orejas.

**-No me andes con sarcasmos, Sasuke.** –se acercó más, tieso como un palo-. **Tú no deberías estar aquí. Estarías…**

**-¿Deshaciéndome del cuerpo? Bueno, es lo que todo vampiro hace la primera vez.** –volvió a sonreír, provocando que Fugaku se pusiera aun más nervioso-. **No te preocupes, no he matado a una mujer, ni siquiera he mordido una.**

Interesado ahora por lo dicho por su hijo, cogió una de las grandes sillas señoriales, y le dio la vuelta para retirarla de la mesa y poder sentarse cara a cara con el moreno.

**-¿Has vuelto sin morder a nadie? Eso es igual de irregular. Es imposible que un Kyüketsuki pueda evitar alimentarse la primera vez que sale a… eso.** –terminó diciendo, evitando la palabra cazar que tanto odiaba.

Sasuke lanzó un largo resoplido. Tendría que haberle mentido pero… seguramente se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando aquella sangre que había tomado se hiciera parte de él, su olor cambiaría, estaba seguro de que se percatarían entonces.

**-Si, he mordido a un hombre. Un hermoso hombre de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules. -**Fugaku no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada por unos momentos, parecía pensativo pero para nada extrañado o alterado. ¿Puede ser que le resultara normal? ¡Al diablo!-.** ¿No me regañas, ni pones el grito en el cielo? Tu hijo ha tenido su primera vez con un hombre.**

El jefe del clan tosió unas cuantas veces.

**-No hay mucha diferencia en morder a una mujer o a un hombre. La sangre sigue siendo sangre. Además… lo hombres a veces saben mejor. **

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. Miró asombrado a su padre y después arrugó el ceño. ¿A sí?

**-Pero y si te digo… ¿Que mis dos primeras veces las he tenido con aquel hombre?**

Su padre alzó una ceja, intentando averiguar si aquel doble sentido estaba bien captado. Después se llevó una mano a la cara y se rindió ante lo evidente.

**-Tampoco es extraño entre Kyüketsuki. Solo el primogénito de cada familia puede tener descendencia. Los demás hijos son estériles, como tú que eres el segundo. Por eso y a consecuencia de que el ochenta por ciento suelen ser varones, no es difícil imaginar a quién escogen como pareja para toda la eternidad.**

Un momento, Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él pensaba que todos aquellos hombres eran simplemente familia, primos, tíos o cualquier cosa de esas. Amigos tal vez. Pero… todas las familias formadas por hombres que había en su clan eran… ¿Homosexuales? ¿Todos? Dios…

De repente, dos personas más vinieron a su mente.

**-Me estás queriéndose decir que Sai y Gaara… también son…**

Fugaku tosió, un poco incómodo con la conversación.

**-Ya sabes que tu primo encontró al primer vampiro vivo que no era de nuestro clan. Lo trajo aquí y como ese chico no recordaba nada lo cuidó por muchos años. Como él no podía tener hijos y siempre había tenido esas inclinaciones…** -miró significativamente a su hijo, tampoco es que no se le notara, por dios…-. **Entre ellos creció algo más que la amistad, y…**

**-Alto, no quiero saber más. Me imagino el resto. **

Y era asqueroso. Realmente Sasuke veía todo aquello con suma repugnancia. Puede que fuera un poco cerrado de mente pero… se le hacía difícil ver a dos hombres… la cara del rubio mientras lo embestía vino a su cabeza, dejándolo sin aliento por unos instantes. No, estaba equivocado, aquello no estaba mal, lo que estaban mal eran sus prejuicios. Él lo había disfrutado, había deseado a ese hombre desde lo profundo de su cuerpo, provocándole un deseo ilimitado.

Se sentía realmente estúpido.

**-Cariño. ¿Es Sasuke?** –preguntó una voz femenina entrando con gracilidad por la puerta que minutos antes su padre había abierto. Miró maravillada a su hijo-. **Te dije que nuestro hijo podría hacerlo.**

Mikoto se sentó en el brazo de la silla de marido y se echó contra su brazo.

**-Todavía no sabemos si mató a aquel hombre, cielo. **

**-¡Oh!** –dijo la mujer cuando cayó en la cuenta, hombre… ¿eh? Bueno, tampoco es que a ella le importara mucho-. **¿Y bien?** –le preguntó a Sasuke.

Este mucho más incómodo con su madre delante, guardó silencio por unos momentos. Los miró fijamente. Ni siquiera ella se inmutaba al saber que hace apenas unas horas había estado fornicando con un hombre. Perfecto, pensó irónico.

**-No, no lo he matado. Tampoco tuve ansias de hacerlo. Sin embargo…** -se tocó el estómago y sintió de nuevo aquel leve dolor-. **Creo que bebí mucho, estuve a punto de vomitarlo todo.**

Fugaku alzó una ceja, gesto que Sasuke odiaba con todo su ser. Parecía realmente impresionado. Pero fue Mikoto la que habló.

**-Ningún humano tiene la suficiente sangre para que nosotros nos quedemos completamente hartos y menos para que no puedas retenerla. ¿De que estás hablando hijo?**

Ningún humano, ¿eh? Entonces puede que esa visión…. Dejó de nuevo ir la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose más cómodamente, intentando pensar.

**-Hubo un momento, durante el sex…** -se cortó al mirar la inocente mirada su madre-. **Bueno, creo que su olor se modificó. No olía como una humano y no podría afirmarlo con seguridad, ya que yo estaba totalmente…** -se volvió a cortar, aquello con esa mujer delante lo estaba avergonzando horriblemente-. **Creo que le vi orejas y cola, los ojos le cambiaron y hasta le mordí una de ellas. No lo puedo asegurar, puede que fuera solo mi imaginación.**

Se tensó, si, no se equivocaba, Sasuke vio a su padre de tensarse sobre la silla. Antes de preverlo, ya lo tenía sobre él, oliéndolo. Se acercó a su cuello, y a su boca, le separó los colmillos. Arrugó la cara. Por unos momentos, le pareció espantado.

**-Okami. Has mordido a un Otoko Okami. **

Mikoto, totalmente horrorizada, se acercó también, intentando captar igualmente aquel olor. ¡Era verdad, desprendía aroma a lobo!

**-¡Oh dios mío!** –gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cara-. **¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos mataran por esta ofensa!**

Fugaku intentó calmarse y ayudó a su esposa a tomar asiento.

**-Todavía no sabemos que pasó. Si era un okami cualquiera aun tenemos una posibilidad. No todo está perdido.**

Sasuke no sabía de qué hablaban. Estaba completamente fuera de la conversación. ¿Otoko Okami? ¿Ofensa? ¿Qué diablos?

**-¿Qué ocurre? No entiende de que-**

De repente, su padre le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que lo aplastó con fuerza contra el respaldar del sillón donde estaba sentado. Totalmente sorprendido se tocó el golpe, aquello se pondría morado durante varios días.

Miró a su padre como si fuera un extraño. Él nunca… nunca le había puesto la mano encima. ¡Si era la luz de sus ojos!

**-¡Has condenado a este clan, Sasuke! Si los Okami vienen a por nosotros por tal ofensa, nos extinguirán sin miramientos. Sin duda lo harán. Ya se echaron atrás una vez, y no volverá a pasar. Esta vez no.**

Sasuke se puso en pie de repente. Entonces… aquel rubio era uno de los que tenían amordazados como perros a su clan. ¡Era uno de esos misteriosos seres! Así que esos eran el enemigo. Otoko Okami, hombres lobo, licántropos.

**-Pero, él no… el fue quién… yo no…** -intentó hacer memoria. Aquel rubio había ido en su busca, él no. Y había intentado retractarse un montón de veces. Casi lo había forzado. ¡No era su culpa!

Su madre, con la mirada perdida, se levantó también, agarrándolo bruscamente por los hombros. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, contrarrestando la suprema palidez que había adquirido su cara, aun más de lo habitual.

**-Dinos como era. Físicamente. Puede que si lo reconocemos, averigüemos el nivel de peligro que nos acecha.**

Sasuke no sabía que decir, pero quería acallar la aflicción de su madre. Dudó, lo que había sentido en aquel ser no era para nada tranquilizador. Emanaba poder por todos los poros de su piel. Aunque ahora también entendía porque aquel otro hombre que lo esperaba olía igual. Seguramente serían de la misma manada.

**-Era… rubio, de un dorado precioso y brillante. Sus ojos azules y muy grandes. Era un hombre recio, de mediana estatura y de complexión fuerte. De piel morena y con unos ligeros bigotes en las mejillas. Era… muy masculino, mucho. **

Se aterró cuando la cara de Mikoto se contrajo en una mueca de total angustia. Su madre, dando un gran chillido, demasiado agudo para que sus oídos no dolieran, le plantó una bofetada en la cara. Sangre resbaló de su mejilla desde el arañazo que le había causado con la uña, justo debajo del ojo que empezaba a amoratarse por el anterior puñetazo de su padre.

**-¡Kyubi!** –gritó ella, ahora sí, espantada y fuera de sí.

**-No puede ser.** –Fugaku lo miró con si estuviera prediciendo el final del mundo, por lo menos para ellos-. **Has mordido al Alfa, estamos muertos.**

Sasuke no tardó mucho en entender a que se refería con el Alfa. Pero… ¿Kyubi? ¿Qué sentido tenía llamar a un lobo por el nombre del mitológico demonio zorro? Era ridículo.

Mikoto se echó a llorar, siendo agarrada fuertemente por su marido, quién intentaba consolarla. Ya estaba contando en voz alta un plan para escapar, para que por lo menos, la familia principal huyera aun teniendo que sacrificar a gran parte del clan.

Realmente el moreno no podía imaginar lo que decía su padre. ¿Sacrificar al clan para que ellos pudieran huir? ¿Por su culpa? Se cayó de nuevo en el sillón, ahora completamente impresionado. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a sus padres. ¿Qué había echo?

**-Pues yo creo que estáis exagerando.** –una voz muy parecida a la de Sasuke se dejó escuchar justo desde la puerta. La sombra de su primo se hizo presente, avanzando ahora unos pasos al interior cuando obtuvo la atención de todos. Gaara lo seguía muy de cerca-. **Hay algo que habéis pasado por alto. No hace falta ponerse en lo peor sin conocer la historia.**

Ambos se acercaron a ellos y Sai con una sonrisa tranquilizadora apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su tía.

Sasuke los observó, es verdad… se había dejado llevar por el pánico de su familia, pero… él no sintió peligro alguno al lado de ese rubio, en ningún momento.

**-Antes dijiste que no lo mataste, ¿verdad?** –aquella pregunta les dejó a todos claro, la cantidad de tiempo que habían estado escuchando sin interrumpir.

**-No, no lo maté. **

**-Bien. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Se enfadó? ¿Te atacó? ¿Luchasteis?**

**-No, no, no.** –jadeó Sasuke, completamente confuso-. **Él fue quién se acercó a mí. Sabía que era un vampiro. ¡Él fue quién me folló!** –gritó sin querer mirar a su madre-. **Cuando todo acabó, él ni siquiera mencionó la mordida de su cuello. Me dijo que… me esperaría. Que esperaría por mí para una segunda vez.** –aportó nervioso, rascándose la palma de la mano contra la tela del pantalón.

Sai asintió, orgulloso de haber calmado el ambiente.

**-Eso deja claro que el Okami sabía donde se metía. También que deseaba a mi primo.**

Mikoto negó con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula. No podía ser…

**-El Kyubi nunca podría sentirse interesado por uno de nosotros. El odia a los Kyüketsuki, y ha sido quién ha ordenado ejecutar a los que no acataban las normas. **

Sasuke se tensó, ese rubio con el que había tenido sexo era el que… ¿Los mandaba matar? ¡¿Él?!

**-Si, pero solo protegía a los humanos. No se le puede acusar por ello, ¿cierto?** –expuso Sai, obteniendo una asentimiento por parte de Fugaku.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes, con gesto disconforme. Bien, protegía a los humanos pero los mataban a ellos. Perfecto. Seguro que era un ángel. Pero… si esos vampiros habían echo alguna matanza, entonces… hasta él los hubiera detenido. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejarse engañar. Los Otoko Okami eran los que los tenían en rebaño, como míseras ovejas. Ahora sí que tenía claro que eran lobos.

La mirada aqua de Gaara lo incomodó por unos momentos. ¿Por qué lo contemplaba tan fijamente? Lo estaba poniendo nervioso. El pelirrojo comenzó a andar hacia él, bajando ahora sus ojos hasta la mano que Sasuke volvía a restregar contra su pantalón. Sai siguió a su pareja, interesado.

Gaara cogió la mano de Sasuke y la alzó.

**-Te pica la mano.** –dijo simplemente, abriéndolos los dedos para ver su palma-. **Tienes una marca. **

Sai, ahora mucho más interesado, se acercó deprisa y metió las narices en la mano del moreno. Había una estrella de cinco puntas, dibujada con un diseño muy sencillo. Pero lo que más le inquietaba es que tenía un color rojizo, como si estuviera ardiendo.

Sasuke retiró rápidamente la mano, volviéndosela a rascar.

**-No se que diablos es esa estrella.** –gruñó, mirándola mientras se la arañaba para calmar el picor-. **Pero me está jodiendo que no veas. Hace unos momentos no la tenía. ¿Qué diablos?**

Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron significativamente. Intercambiando unas palabras silenciosas que ninguno de los otros tres muchachos pudieron identificar. Estaban nerviosos, pero también mantenían un brillo esperanzador.

Sai lo inspeccionó y después arrugó la cara. Odiaba cuando las cosas salían de sus expectativas. Le gustaba indagar en las personas, conocer sus personalidades, analizarlos, pero sobre todo, le gustaba esclarecer situaciones y dar a conocer su superior inteligencia.

Ahora estaba perdido y lo odiaba.

**-Vosotros sabéis algo que no queréis decir.**

Fugaku se encogió de hombros.

**-Sasuke.** –dijo secamente, en un tono que a leguas se sabía que era una orden-. **Tienes que volver a encontrarte con él. El resto surgirá solo. Te encargo este asunto a ti.**

Sasuke se levantó de un salto del sillón, haciendo que Gaara tuviera que echarse un paso hacia atrás si no quería ser arrollado. Se colocó de nuevo tras Sai.

**-No quiero volver a ver a ese tipo. A esos apestosos Okami que nos tratan como ganado. De todas formas… ¡Sería un peligro para el clan!**

Mikoto negó, agarrándose al brazo de su esposo.

**-Si no te encuentras con él sería mucho peor.** –sonrió, con una expresión tan triste que su hijo se sorprendió. Hacía mucho que no le veía ese gesto, desde que "él" desapareció-. **Tú eres la única esperanza para nosotros. Si de verdad quieres salvarnos a todos, tienes que encontrarte una vez con el Kyubi. Lo entenderás en ese momento.**

**-Es tu obligación como el heredero de nuestra familia.** –exigió Fugaku.

¡Estaban locos! Primero le golpeaban por su encuentro con aquel lobo. Ahora le suplicaban que se volviera a encontrar con él. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Sería la edad? Aunque mirándolos, parecían no tener mucho más que él.

Arg, por Dios… Sasuke se iba a volver loco.

**-Bien, yo estoy de acuerdo.** –aportó Sai, sonriendo y acercándose a su primo-. **Gaara y yo te seguiremos desde una distancia prudencial. Observaremos todo y nos mantendremos allí por si necesitas ayuda. **

**-Tú solo quieres saciar tu curiosidad.** –dijo Gaara con seriedad, sin cambiar ni una pizca su expresión.

Sai puso sonrisa de circunstancia. Sasuke no pudo evitar arquear una sonrisa torcida mientras un poco más calmado observaba el gesto brillante de sus padres. Si, estaban locos, seguro.

Con la conversación terminada, Sai y Gaara se quedaron en el gran salón mientras todos los demás salían. El moreno se dejó caer en el sillón, mientras esperaba a que Sasuke terminara de salir y cerrara las puertas, se miraron unos momentos antes de que su primo se marchara.

**-Sasuke se ve preocupado. Todo esto es nuevo para él. Hasta yo sabía muy poco sobre los Otoko Okami, esto es interesante.**

Garra seguía de pie. Parecía pensativo, aunque eso solo lo podría deducir Sai después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos. Su cara no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

**-Si ocurre algo, yo iré a donde vaya Sasuke.** –susurró el pelirrojo.

Sai tuvo un tic en la mano, justo antes de apretar las uñas contra el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación hasta que de improviso, este se levantó, agarrando a su pareja de la barbilla.

Ambos ojos, aqua y negros se encontraron. Gaara no se inmutó por la expresión amenazante que tenía el otro vampiro. Pocas veces veía esa parte de su pareja, pero no le imponía lo más mínimo.

**-¿Por qué siempre Sasuke?** –preguntó Sai furioso. Reacción extraña en él. Era uno de los Kyüketsuki más calmados que existían.

Gaara le devolvió la mirada, aceptando de lleno aquellos furiosos ojos. Después bajó hasta el rechinamiento de sus colmillos. Y simplemente agarró su muñeca, apretándola con tal fuerza que el moreno tuvo que soltarle la barbilla.

**-No pienses lo que no es. Solo estoy dejando clara mi lealtad. Yo te amo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo siempre estaré en el bando de Sasuke, cubriéndole las espaldas. Siempre. **

Sai sonrió, cambiando su expresión enfadada a una natural. Se inclinó y rozó los labios teñidos de carmesí del pelirrojo.

**-Bien, donde tú estés, ahí iré yo. Pero ten cuidado.** –dijo con una sonrisa, que ahora si era falsa-. **Si me traicionas te mataré. **

Gaara inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo pensativo y sin cambiar su expresión.

**-Nunca haría eso. Tu eres mi vida, igual que yo soy la tuya. Somos uno. Desde el principio de los tiempos. **

**-Eso es, mi vampiro carmesí, eso es.**

**------**

_**¡Uh oh! Yo que nunca he sido partidaria del saigaa y mira por donde salgo, soy mas rara que un piojo bizco jajaja XD**_

_**Perdonad las palabras groseras, pero si os fijáis, no las uso en la narración, si no en los diálogos. Estamos hablando de dos hombres de 20 y 21 años. No creo que su vocabulario sea el de una señora de 50 ains… Es normal que hablen así, aunque quede feo escrito, es la realidad UU.**_

_**No se que pensáis del lemon jeje. Creo que ha quedado un tanto diferente a como yo los escribo, pero vamos, la gente y los gustos cambian, que le vamos a hacer.**_

_**Ya sabéis como es Sasuke. Un vampiro corriente, curación, debilidad al sol, le cambia los ojos (al Sharingan XD) cuando le da sed, los colmillos los tiene permanente, igual que las uñas, pero le crecen cuando van a beber… mmm… creo que ya está. Ah si, piel fría, no le late el corazón y no necesita respirar. Vamos, lo típico, un Vampiro como dios manda jajaja XD**_

_**Después Naruto. Los Okami tiene dos fases. Normalmente el es como un humano, solo que son más fuertes, veloces y tiene la piel caliente. Cuando entran en la primera frase, le crecen las orejas y la cola, las uñas y las mandíbulas y le cambia los ojos de color, a Naruto se le pone ámbar. Con los hombres lobos estos de película que había antes jeje. Y cuando entran en la segunda fase, directamente se convierte en uno. Que no explico más porque eso lo veréis después.**_

_**Sobre lo de Alfa, se me ocurrió con crepúsculo. También hay un Beta y un Omega. Cada uno con un cargo específico. A ver si sois capaces de adivinarlo jajaja XD**_

_**¿A que se debe el cambio de los padres de Sasuke? Y no es que estén locos jeje.**_

_**¿Que amenaza anterior provocó que los Okami estuvieran a punto de matarlos una vez ya?**_

_**¿Qué es la marca que tiene Sasuke en la mano? Estrellita, estrellita…**_

_**¿En que puede traicionar Gaara a Sai? ¿Qué está planeado?**_

_**Si queréis saber más no os perdáis el próximo capítulo de la telenovela jajaja XD**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, en serio. Sabía que no me abandonaríais, arigato! ToT**_

_**Tengo un gripazo como un piano, así que perdonad si tardo en contestar los reviews, pasaros mañana o pasado, por favor UU**_


	3. Emparejado con un vampiro

_**Holas! Aquí de nuevo, cuatro días más tarde pero… jeje. He estado enferma, ni siquiera he podido contestar los reviews del primer y segundo capítulo. Aun así, prometo que este tercero los responderé y extensamente. Así que volvedme a preguntar cualquier cosa que queráis, todo! Juro que este si, de verdad que si.**_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo con este nuevo proyecto. Estoy muy ilusionada con él y veo que algunas de vosotras también. También he recibido críticas por la diferencia entre vampiros. Pero hay muchas clases de ellos, tantas como puedas inventar, así que… cada una que los narre como quiera. Yo tengo muchos diferentes, los de mi libro, este, los de otro fic que tengo preparado… **_

_**Nada, nada, que me enrollo. Solo añadir algo más. Una chica en un review (como no lo he contestado lo digo por aquí) me preguntó si esto tenía algo que ver con la saga de los Dark Hunter. La verdad es que la trama se parece mucho a la de los were-hunter, claro está, esto no lo inventó Kenyon. Yo investigué sobre hombres lobo y me encontré con la historia de los Katagaria y los Arcadios, también lo de la estrella y el emparejamiento, que para ella es solo una marca. Así que se podría decir que no me basé en ella si no en la leyenda original, igual que hizo esa escritora. **_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

_**Capi 3: Emparejado con un vampiro.**_

**-Entonces… ¿Tuvo sexo con él?**

**-Ya te digo. Por los gemidos que lanzaban, quedó bastante claro que se lo estaban pasando en grande.**

**-Pero Naruto, nunca….**

**-¿Nunca ha tenido esas inclinaciones? Tampoco creo que las tenga ahora.**

**-Pero acabas de decir…**

**-Era una apuesta, Sakura. Si vieras a ese vampiro con tus propios ojos, te darías cuenta, de que no es muy difícil que te ponga cachondo aun siendo un tío. **

**-E-eso no es muy a-agradable de escuchar, Kiba.** –una puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a los dos confidentes-. **F-fue peligroso. No s-sabíais que clase de Kyüketsuki era.**

Las voces se fueron uniendo una a las otras, formando una conversación que empezaba a crisparle los nervios al Uzumaki. De un salto, se incorporó en la cama.

**-¡Malditos bastardos!** –gritó-. **¡¿Queréis iros a marujear fuera de mi habitación?! ¡No solo no me dejáis dormir, si no que estáis hablando de mi como si no estuviera delante!**

Kiba, que del susto se cayó de la silla, se rió tontamente, colocándose detrás de su novia por si a su jefe le daba por enviarle otro ataque mental de los suyos.

**-Ya, ya, Naruto. Tampoco es para tanto. Solo le contaba a Sakura lo ocurrido.**

Y esa fue la primera vez en dos semanas que Naruto giraba para ver el rostro de su amiga. Una amiga que había sido más que eso, su hermana. Se sintió avergonzado de no poder cumplir su promesa, de no haber podido escogerla a ella. ¡Pero él no elegía! ¡No estaba dentro de sus dominios denominar quién sería su pareja para toda la eternidad! Y aunque Sakura era la mujer que más había amado en el mundo, no era su persona predestinada. No lo era…

Sakura le sonrió cuando vio esa mirada apenada en la cara de su rubio. Se acercó y sentándose en la cama a su lado le acarició el pelo lentamente. Como solía hacer cuando tenía alguna preocupación desde que era un crío.

**-Naru, amigo. ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así?** –miró unos momentos a los demás en la habitación y decidió que no habría problema en hablar frente a ellos, después de todo Kiba era el mejor amigo del Alfa. Ya estaría enterado-. **Lo intentamos. Fue una noche maravillosa. Sentí una felicidad que muchas veces había imaginado. Pero no resulté ser tu compañera, ni tu tampoco él mío. Con esas cosas no se puede hacer nada. Ni es tu responsabilidad, ni es la mía. **

**-Sakura, tu sabes que yo te quiero, ¿verdad?**

La chica, le sonrió, cerrando los ojos cálidamente cuando Naruto le acarició el cabello rosado, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

**-Y yo a ti, cariño, y yo a ti.** –con dulzura, ella se agachó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. No había pasión en él, ni deseo, era tierno y suave-. **Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que aparezcan nuestras medias naranjas. Además…** -dijo ahora con una risotada y poniéndose de pie-. **Todavía puedo presumir de ser la mujer más cercana a nuestro Alfa, estaré bien. **

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, enseñándole los preciosos dientes.

**-Creo que siempre lo serás, Sakura.** –suspiró y se volvió a echar en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y girándose hacia la ventana. Se estaba cómodo así, rodeado de gente querida mientras se estaba calentito en una blandita cama. Un momento... su vista se clavó de nuevo en el exterior que dejaba ver la ventana-. **¿Es de noche?**

Kiba se rió.

**-Desde que volvimos te las has pasado durmiendo. Seguramente recobrándote de la sangre que ese vampiro te succionó mientras te lo tirabas. Casi no he podido aguantar las ansias de enterarme de todo. Estuve a punto de despertarte pero…**

**-Te hubiera matado.** –amenazó cómicamente el Uzumaki.

**-O me hubieras dejado tonto con uno de tus ataques por dos horas.** –bromeó el castaño-. **De todas formas, yo hubiera salido perdiendo, así que… decidí esperar. Ahora, suelta por esa boca.**

Naruto lo miró por unos instantes, con tanta furia que la pobre Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, colocándose tras su compañero. Kiba se volvió a reír.

**-Si las miradas mataran…**

El rubio iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakura se apresuró a abrirla, apartándose justo en el momento que un chico muy conocido por todos entró en la estancia.

Shikamaru, vestido con una larga capa blanca se acercó hasta Naruto, portando una carta sellada en la mano.

Era bastante raro que él saliera de sus aposentos. Le gustaba mucho quedarse tranquilamente a leer y buscar en la historia de sus antepasados como para recorrer la mitad de la mansión y llegar hasta él.

**-¿Que te trae por aquí, Beta?**

El Nara rodó los ojos. Todo el mundo en la manada lo llamaba por ese apodo, y no era para nada agradable, si no que le resultaba problemático. Con lo que le gustaba ir él de desapercibido.

**-Alfa.** –le respondió, en el mismo tono-. **Me han traído esto. Parece que la manada del Oeste quiere asilo después de un ataque producido por la manada del Norte.**

Naruto bostezó y agarró la carta, leyéndola con rapidez para después devolvérsela.

**-Tú eres mi Beta, mi consejero. ¿Qué hacemos? No es que me importe mucho que le ocurra a la manada del Oeste. Le estuvieron jodiendo la vida a mi padre durante muchos años. **

Shikamaru lo pensó atentamente. Aunque había algo que le sorprendía mucho más. Después de muchos años, Naruto había mencionado a su padre sin pestañear siquiera. Su mirada y la de Sakura se cruzaron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Él mismo decidió seguir con el tema que tenían entre manos.

**-Si le cedemos el asilo, nos tendremos que enfrentar contra la manada del Norte. Si no lo hacemos, nos atacaran ambas. Decidamos, lo que decidamos, tendremos unas cuantas escaramuzas. **

Un silbido alegre de Kiba resonó en la habitación. Todos lo miraron mientras él daba vueltas con Hinata en brazos. La chica se reía sin saber que pasaba, pero con solo ver la cara de felicidad que tenía su compañero, ya bastaba para formarle la sonrisa a ella.

**-Podrás ver por primera vez porque todos en este lugar temen al Kyubi. El lobo más hermoso de todos los tiempos.**

Naruto le sonrió a Kiba por su ocurrencia. No era muy agradable que todos pensaran que era el lobo más hermoso que hubiera existido, pero también reconocían que era el más fuerte y con eso a él le bastaba.

Terminó levantándose de la cama, vistiéndose como cualquier cosa, sin importarle que todos estuvieran viendo su masculina desnudez. Sakura ni siquiera se volvió, aunque Hinata sí que agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

**-¿Y entonces?** –apresuró Shikamaru, que estaba deseando volver a su cuarto y terminar de leer un libro muy interesante que había encontrado en una de las salas más antiguas de la enorme biblioteca.

**-A ver… si tenemos que pelear, da igual si es con una manada o dos, y así aprovechamos y nos las quitamos de en medio. Beta, diles que no vamos a arriesgarnos a darles asilo y que después nos maten mientras dormimos calientes en nuestras camas. Si están en peligro que luchen y si no pueden que mueran.** –se peinó el cabello dorado con los dedos hacia atrás y le sonrió socarronamente-. **Esa es nuestra ley, la ley de los Otoko Okami. Los débiles son devorados por el fuerte. Pedir clemencia es humillante. Recuérdaselo.**

Kiba lo miró con total admiración, igual que Sakura. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con total fastidio, asintiendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

**-Bien, pero no vayas muy lejos. He tenido un mal presentimiento.**

Naruto chasqueó los dientes molesto. Su Beta pocas veces se equivocaba. Bostezó y miró la oscuridad de la noche. Puede que solo se alejara un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a cierto sitio. No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

**-Solo iré hasta la ciudad, no te preocupes.**

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Si las cosas estaban así no habría nada más que añadir. Pero él, había visto la mayor parte en una de sus visiones, y ahora estaba ese libro. Las cosas se podrían mucho más difíciles a partir de ahora, sobre todo si su Alfa no sentaba cabeza.

**------**

Kiba bostezó, apoyado contra la pared mientras observaba las mujeres bailar frente a él, las luces corriendo brillantes sobre su cabeza, el olor a alcohol embriagar el ambiente y por no mencionar, algunos restos de vómitos que le estaban revolviendo el estómago. Estaba ya harto de aquel sitio.

**-Es el tercer día.** –le gruñó a Naruto, rascándose descuidadamente la cabeza-. **¿Se puede saber que demonios esperas? ¿No creerás que ese vampiro vaya a aparecer de nuevo?** –se rió, apoyándose en su hombro, recibió tal mirada del Uzumaki que volvió a retirarse con rapidez-. **Ahí vamos de nuevo, no me mires así que me da mal rollo.**

La risa suave y fresca de Sakura acalló cualquier réplica de Naruto. El cual bajó la cabeza y siguió mirando al frente, pacientemente.

**-Vamos, Kiba. Déjale en paz. Vete si quieres, yo esperaré con él. Me muero de ganas de ver a ese Kyüketsuki tan guapo. **

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza.

**-A ti te va todo, ¿verdad?**

Sakura abrió la boca ofendida, y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Kiba para morderlo cuando Naruto la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a él.

Ambos miraron a su jefe, como este se tensaba y levantaba la cabeza. ¡Uh Oh! Tenían visita, y una la mar de esperada.

Sasuke estaba frente a ellos. Con unos pantalones de cuero muy ceñidos y un jersey gris. Aquella ropa lo hacía ver un poco más alto, y por los movimientos que hacían sus manos aun estando dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se podía apreciar lo nervioso que estaba.

Hacía varios días que quería acercarse. Pero no se atrevía. Había estado observándolo desde lejos, esperando a que él hiciera algún movimiento. Estaba seguro de que el rubio sabía su posición, pero aun no se aproximaba a él, como si el que tuviera que dar el primer paso fuera el mismo vampiro.

Hoy había llegado con una chica y ese mero echo lo había vuelto ansioso, tanto que sus pies se habían movido por si solos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a él. Observó con el ceño fruncido a la chica que tenía agarrada por la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo.

Era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Puede que si su belleza no se eclipsara por culpa del Dios rubio que tenía a su lado, no hubiera podido evitar hacerla su próxima presa. Pero ese Naruto… ese maldito lobo conseguía nublar a cualquier que estuviera cerca de él. Con ese hermoso cabello, sus enormes ojos, su masculina y morena piel. Hoy iba vestido con otro de esos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y en la parte superior un chaleco sin mangas, holgado y que dejaba ver cada uno de sus músculos, tanto en los brazos como en el estómago. Ni siquiera llevaba una camiseta debajo.

Sasuke sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¡Estaba peor que sus padres!

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos por un tiempo, hasta que el Alfa decidió cortar de lleno aquella atmósfera.

**-Por fin te acercas.**

Kiba se volvió sorprendido.

**-¿Por fin te acercas? ¿Pero es que estaba por aquí?**

Naruto se rió, dándole una colleja graciosa a su amigo mientras soltaba a Sakura, la cual se paró a su lado.

**-Lleva ahí los tres últimos días. Estaba esperando a que viniera a mí por su propio pie.** –como muchas veces desde hace unos días, se rascó el pecho-. **Creía que nunca reuniría el valor suficiente.**

Sasuke no contestó, solo olisqueó el ambiente. Si, sin duda, todos los demás que estaban con él eran lobos.

**-¿Porqué un Okami, y ni más ni menos que el Alfa, se acostó conmigo? ¿Con un Kyüketsuki?**

**-Que directo.** –suspiró el rubio. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un paquete de tabaco. Vacío. Nervioso lo aplastó y lo tiró al suelo-. **Mierda.** -gruñó-. **Mira, era solo una apuesta, aunque no te niego que disfruté mucho de follar contigo.**

¿Apuesta? ¿Era una apuesta? El Uchiha abrió ampliamente los ojos, sin creerse lo que oía. ¿Se había acostado con él por una apuesta nada más? ¡Nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida! Nadie lo había tratado de esa forma. A él, al heredero del clan Uchiha.

Antes de dejarse llevar por su rabia, recordó algo que su madre había dicho, una de las preguntas que había querido formular desde el principio.

**-Si nos odias tanto como para asesinarnos a sangre fría… ¿Cómo has podido acostarte conmigo? Aunque fuera una apuesta.**

Naruto quedó quieto unos momentos y fijó la vista en él. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Si, los vampiros le resultaban repulsivos, pero él… tan alto, fibroso, con el porte de un príncipe, ese cabello sedoso y azulado, y su rostro, tan bello, tan hermoso para ser un hombre. Buff ¿Quién podría haberse resistido?

**-Sexy.**

**-¿Qué?** –preguntó Sasuke, sin entender.

El Uzumaki se tapó unos momentos la cara para después encararle descaradamente.

**-Que eres insoportablemente sexy, tío.** –soltó de golpe-. **Puede que si no hubiera existido tal apuesta, nunca te hubiera conocido. Pero te puedo asegurar, que una vez que te hubiera tenido frente a mí, habría echo lo que fuera por pasar una noche contigo. Aunque solo fuera una. **

El Uchiha sintió un fuerte ardor en las mejillas. Arrugó la frente y echó el rostro hacia otro lado. Lo último que quería ver era los brillantes y seguros ojos azules de aquel lobo, o la expresión de desconcierto que tenían sus dos acompañantes.

Sintió de nuevo aquel picor en su mano y se la rascó contra los pantalones. No sabía que decir, no sabía que… alzó el brazo y se miró la palma.

**-Olvida lo de antes.** –carraspeó, levantando la mano y poniéndola frente a las narices del rubio-. **¿Sabes algo de esto?**

Naruto ascendió un poco los dedos para fijarse en la palma de aquella blanquísima mano. Elevó una ceja y después bordeó la estrella con sus yemas. Se le abrió la boca de par en par.

**-¡Kiba!** –gritó, sobresaltando a su amigo, el cual se acercó a toda prisa-. **Dime que esto no es la marca de emparejamiento.**

El Inuzuka se inclinó y la observó por unos segundos. Después con total seguridad asintió.

**-Si, lo es. No hay ninguna duda. A Hinata le salió una absolutamente igual al día siguiente de acostarme con ella. **

**-Esa es la estrella de la manada. Recuerdo que mi madre tenía una igual en la mano.** –aportó Sakura.

El rubio apretó las mandíbulas. Cuando un lobo y una loba se convertían en compañeros, a ella le salía una estrella ardiente en la mano y a él una en el pecho. ¿Se había costado Sasuke con una loba?

Estrujó una mano hasta formar un puño. No sabía porque pero el solo mero echo de pensarlo le enfureció de manera aterradora.

**-Asqueroso Kyüketsuki.** –aulló, agarrándolo del jersey y tirando de él. Sasuke aguantó la respiración, demasiado inquieto para defenderse, y por supuesto, pensando en las consecuencias de que lo hiciera-. **¿Te has tirado una Okami? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?**

Era la primera vez que llegaría tan lejos. Pero mataría a esa mujer, la mataría. Y sabía que tendría que buscar en su manada. La estrella solo nacía en ella. Apretó más al vampiro contra él, quería respuestas. ¡Y las quería ahora!

El Uchiha alzó una ceja. Estaba totalmente perdido.

**-No sé de que diablos hablas. Ese estúpido dibujo salió la misma noche en la que me acosté contigo. **

Naruto se rió, negando furioso con la cabeza.

**-No intentes engañarme, asqueroso Kyüketsuki. Dos hombres no pueden ser compañeros. Y en el desquiciante caso de que eso ocurriera, yo también tendría una estrella en el pe…**

**-La tienes.** –la voz de Kiba se alzó sobre la perorata del Uzumaki. Apartó el chaleco un poco hacia la izquierda, y tan sorprendido como Sakura, señaló la marca rojiza que su jefe tenía sobre el corazón-. **¿Qué diablos? ¡La tienes!**

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, tocando la marca de emparejamiento con total incredulidad. No podía ser… aquel vampiro lo estaba engañando. No podía… ¡¿Pero que mierda?!

**-Si la estrella coincide, él es tu compañero designado por el destino.** –dijo Sakura, mirando las inclinaciones de algunas líneas de la estrella. Todas eran diferentes, y solo casaban con las de sus propias parejas. Así que solo había una forma de saberlo, uniéndolas. Pero si lo hacían, era como firmar un contrato, convirtiéndose en un matrimonio. Y Sakura no creía que lo hicieran solo para ver si coincidía, por supuesto-. **En la última semana… ¿Te has acostado con alguien a parte de él?** –le preguntó la chica a su amigo de la infancia.

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio, sintiendo la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre él.

**-No, diablos, no.** –gruñó-. **Si yo tengo esta marca hace pareja con la suya. Solo me he acostado con él en la última semana. Pero…** -se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándola, le dolía la cabeza como mil demonios-. **…es un hombre. Esto es imposible.**

Ahora fue Sakura la que desvió la mirada. No, no era imposible, ella ya sabía de un caso igual a este. Pero no vio que aquel fuera el momento oportuno para hablar de ello. Y menos sin saber que importancia tendría aquel vampiro en su clan.

Sasuke aun estaba un poco perdido. Se miró la estrella en su mano y la que el rubio tenía en su pecho. Sin duda era la misma. Y habían dicho que era una marca de emparejamiento. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Qué era esa marca?

Naruto se encontraba comparando la estrella que tenía Kiba en el pecho con la suya. La del lobo castaño estaba de un tono negro, como si fuera un tatuaje, la suya seguía roja, como si ardiera, de ahí seguramente el picor.

El Uchiha sintió un impulso tremendo, levantó la mano y la acercó al pecho desnudo del rubio. ¿Encajarían? ¿Serían marcas compañeras? ¿Por qué? Antes de que llegara a rozarla, el Uzumaki le dio un manotazo, separándolo de él.

**-¿Qué haces, estúpido?** –aulló Naruto, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

**-No lo sé… yo solo…** -Sasuke seguía muy confundido.

Kiba dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, con una expresión no muy esperanzadora.

**-No te resistas. No tienes nada que hacer. Solo hay dos caminos. O pasarte toda tu vida teniendo sexo con él, o simplemente rechazarlo y que tu polla quede totalmente flácida hasta que mueras. **

**-¡Al infierno!** –gritó el rubio, dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano-. **¿No quería encontrar a mi compañera? Toma compañera. ¿Qué entiende mi destino por alguien con quién compartir una vida entera? ¿Esto?** –señaló despectivamente a Sasuke, que alzó una ceja-. **¡Eso es un tío, maldición!**

Sakura le acarició el brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo y llamar su atención. Le sonrió unos momentos a Sasuke que no la mirada de muy buenas maneras y después tiró del Uzumaki.

**-No hay nada que hacer. Si tu destino es estar con él te tienes que conformar. **

**-Sakura…** -susurró Naruto, con un tono peligroso-. **Nosotros solo podemos tener hijos si encontramos a nuestra compañera. Una vez que la encontramos, esa mujer se convierte en la razón de nuestra vida, si no cerramos el contrato, ya no seremos más hombres. Adiós virilidad.** –carraspeó, sintiéndose cada vez peor-. **Pero, entiendo que si no me uno a él me quedaré impotente, aun sí lo hiciera, el sexo no lo es todo. ¡No podré tener hijos!**

**-El destino no quiere que los tengas.** –afirmó Kiba, al otro lado del rubio-. **Si en cualquier momento quieres hacerte con uno, solo tienes que adoptar a alguno de los cachorros huérfanos que tenemos en la manada. Ya sabes que son muchos.**

El Uzumaki miró a sus dos amigos como si quisiera estrangularlos.

**-¿Por qué estamos hablando ahora de adopción?** –se quejó, con una voz de ultratumba.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

**-Fuiste tú el que empezó.**

**-Bueno… ¡Al demonio! No pienso quedarme inservible toda mi vida.** –como un poseso se acercó a Sasuke y lo agarró por el cuello del jersey, nuevamente. Este aun no entendía muy bien de que iba todo lo ocurrido, aunque… había algunos conceptos que había cogido y no le resultaban muy agradables-. **Únete a mí.**

El Uchiha lo miró muy serio, sin comprender.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Qué seas mi compañero.** –explicó el rubio, perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¿Compañero de qué?** –no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

Naruto se estaba empezando a enfadar. Apretó el puño y lo alzó, dispuesto a arriarle una ostia cuando Sakura se metió por medio, colgándose del brazo para bajarle la amenazante mano.

**-Te está pidiendo que te cases con él. **

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba perdido. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco en la última semana? Primero sus padres, horrorizándose cuando les contó lo sucedido y después empujándolo a que tuviera un nuevo encuentro con su enemigo. Y ahora estos, primero le dice que solo tuvo sexo con él por una apuesta, y ahora a partir de una extraña marca en su mano le pide matrimonio. ¿Qué diablos se habían metido esos tres desquiciados?

**-¿No dices nada?** –preguntó Naruto, exigiendo una contestación.

El Uchiha lo miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

**-Ni en tus mejores sueños, capullo.**

El rubio lo soltó, totalmente impresionado. Bien, ¿y ahora que? La imagen de su miembro flácido e inservible pasó una y otra vez por su cabeza. Aceptaba que tuviera que renunciar al cuerpo suave y caliente de una mujer, por lo menos a cambio tendría a ese pedazo de vampiro, con esa hermosa cara y culo de infarto. Un culito que había probado y sabía que no tenía ninguna pérdida.

Pero ahora él… ¿él se imponía?

Una sonrisa siniestra atravesó la cara del Uzumaki. Con una velocidad que dejó a Sasuke aturdido se plantó frente a él, agarrándolo por la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo. Los hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban ahora se habían vuelto ámbar con una pupila rasgada. Se veía peligroso, mortal. El Kyüketsuki tragó saliva.

**-Serás mío. Bien por voluntad propia o por la fuerza. Si no te unes a mí, yo me encargaré de que todo tu clan desaparezca. Será una lástima que tu raza se extinga. **

El Uchiha lo miró furioso, sus uñas crecieron, hasta clavarse en el brazo de Naruto. Un color carmesí recorrió su mirada, igual que la punta de unos afilados colmillos se clavaron en sus finos labios.

**-¿Esa es la justicia de la que tanto alardeáis? Si hicieras eso, sería asesinato. Sin sentido, solo por ansias de sangre.**

**-¡Tu no lo entiendes!** –ladró Naruto, apretándose más contra él, acercando más sus caras. Ahora Sasuke pudo apreciar algo más a parte de locura en esos ojos, también había desesperación, tristeza-. **Esa marca dice que tú eres mi compañero de por vida. Cuando apareció en tu mano, te convertiste en la única persona con la que yo puedo aparearme. Si no firmamos el contrato antes de los próximos cuatro días, yo ya no podré sentir ningún tipo de placer. Eres tú o nadie, ¿entiendes?**

El Uchiha entendió su ofuscación. Después de aquella sesión de sexo con el rubio, solo había deseado sentir una y otra vez lo mismo. Deseaba poseer un cuerpo pronto, hundirse en él, saborearlo. Necesitaba volver a experimentarlo. Pensar en perder esa facultad sería totalmente frustrante, desquiciante, aterradora. Pero sobre todo cruel.

Si lo dejaba de lado, no solo no podría tener sexo, ni siquiera se podría consolar por él mismo. Se volvería totalmente impotente. Sin embargo, era su enemigo, quién había asesinado a tantos de su especie. Quién los había tenido arrinconados como corderitos a la merced de lobos hambrientos.

**-Podría ser un castigo. Dejarte inservible, quitarte tu hombría podría ser un castigo por todo el daño que le has hecho a los de mi clan. **

Naruto volvió a centrar esa mirada perturbada en él.

**-¿Has pensando en el castigo que sería para tu clan? Cada uno podemos castigarnos de diferente forma ¿verdad?** –se rió-. **Yo podría quedarme sin mi virilidad, pero… tú te quedarías sin familia, y me aseguraría que siempre estuvieras solo. Evitando que te suicidaras, asesinando a toda persona con la que hicieras un lazo. Esperando, al acecho, excitado hasta que murieras en vida. Creo que tengo una erección de solo pensarlo.**

Aquellas frías palabras se deslizaron por la columna de Sasuke, provocándole un escalofrío. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?

Un vaso se rompió un poco más allá. Sasuke no tenía la necesidad de volverse. Sabía que su primo había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora mismo estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre aquel lobo y asesinarlo. Naruto si que levantó la vista y pasando al lado del vampiro que tenía sujeto, la resbaló sobre aquel otro moreno. El parecido era demasiado delatador. Sin dudas, sabía que era alguien de su propia familia.

Una idea le pasó a Naruto por la cabeza.

**-Yo…** -dijo Sasuke, pensando con toda la rapidez que podía.

**-¿Quieres que empiece por aquel Kyüketsuki? Os parecéis mucho. ¿Hermanos?**

El Uchiha se tensó. Pensó en que decir, cuando dos blancas manos lo aferraron por detrás y lo retiraron del Okami.

Los tres lobos miraron a aquel chico. Se mantenía de pie, a la vera de un Sasuke casi igual de sorprendido que los demás. Sus colmillos dejaban claro que era un vampiro, pero… ese hermoso cabello rojizo. ¿Existían vampiros pelirrojos?

**-Basta.** –dijo Gaara, colocando un brazo delante de Sasuke. Al poco tiempo, Sai también se le unió, al otro costado de su primo.

**-Ya se han aclarado las cosas. Pensaremos en vuestra… oferta.**

Sasuke pensó que era más bien una amenaza y no había ningún otro camino que el cedido por aquel Alfa. Y sin embargo. ¿Por qué no estaba más asustado? Había una cierta seguridad viajando por su cuerpo. Una tranquilidad que lo dejaba pasmado.

Respiró hondo y quitó los brazos de los otros dos vampiros de delante. Avanzó despacio hacia Naruto. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Y para su sorpresa hizo lo último que hubiera imagino, lo besó, lo besó suavemente en los labios, antes de separarse y echar a caminar en sentido contrario. Su cuerpo simplemente se movía solo.

**-Hablaré con el jefe de mi clan.** –dijo omitiendo que era su hijo-. **Y dentro de dos días te daré una respuesta. Te esperaré a principios del bosque. **

Naruto, volviendo a sus ojos azules, asintió.

**-Te esperaré. Pero… si deciden matarte para acabar con el problema, los destrozaré igualmente. Si vuelvo a verte con alguna clase de marca, los mataré a todos. **

Sasuke se volvió de improviso, tocándose el ojo que tenía todavía uno poco amoratado y el rajuñón bajo él. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Le importaba? Un calor imprevisto le desbordó el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento, observando aquella cara confiada y segura que tenía el Uzumaki.

Se mordió el labio.

**-Entiendo.** –susurró, marchándose con sus dos acompañantes.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, cogiéndole de la mano mientras Kiba se apoyaba en el fuerte hombro de su amigo.

**-¿Estás seguro?** –preguntó ella.

**-Esto no tiene buena pinta, jefe. Las manadas del Norte y del Oeste, y ahora el clan de Kyüketsuki. **

Naruto les sonrió, con un gesto tan tranquilizador que ninguno fue capaz de aportar nada más.

**-Todo irá bien. Confiad en mí. Todo irá bien.**

**------**

Sasuke acarició la rosa entre sus manos. El jardín a media noche, con las luces de las farolas, era absolutamente precioso. El reflejo de la luna en el agua de la fuente, el silbido de los grillos. El ulular de los búhos.

Un lugar completamente romántico. Perfecto para una pareja de enamorados o bien para la elegancia y belleza de un quinteto de vampiros.

**-Y eso es todo.** –expuso Sai, después de relatarle a Fugaku toda lo sucedido en la sala de baile.

Estaba sentado sobre el brazo de hierro del amplio sillón donde estaba situado Sasuke. Entre ambos y detrás del asiento se encontraba Gaara. Muy quieto y silencioso, como siempre.

**-Entiendo que entréis en pánico.** –dijo Sasuke, preocupado-. **Con una amenaza como esa…**

**-¡Fantástico!** –se alegró Mikoto, sorprendiendo tanto a su hijo como a los demás muchachos-. **Nosotros estábamos en lo correcto, cariño.**

Su marido, sonriéndole, se sentó en el banco frente a Sasuke. La capa crujió cuando su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse contra el hierro. Su cabello oscuro brilló en la noche.

**-Tranquilo, Sasuke. Podemos sacarle más partido de lo que crees.** –Sasuke, confuso e interesado, prestó suma atención-. **En nuestra situación actual, no somos nada contra ellos, y tenemos que vivir bajo sus normas y reglas, pero… una vez que te conviertas en su mujer-**

**-¿Perdón?** –preguntó su hijo, con una cara completamente ofendida. ¿Mujer? ¡Y un cuerno!

Fugaku se rió.

**-Lo siento. Una vez que te cases con él, será una unión entre el jefe de clan Uchiha y el Alfa de la manada del Este. Algo así como un pacto entre Kyüketsuki y Otoko Okami.** –le sonrió al moreno-. **Cuando consigas ese puesto, todo lo que tenga que ver con los Kyüketsuki quedará a tu cargo. Subiremos, como quién dice, un escalón más. Obtendremos muchos beneficios, y sobre todo seguridad. A parte de que, un Okami se lo pensará dos veces antes de ponernos la mano encima, al ser tu la… el marido del Alfa. **

Sasuke sinceramente creía que sus padres le estaban echando demasiadas ilusiones a la situación.

**-Puede que sea todo lo contrario. Que os utilicen para chantajearme, que os tenga más apresados que antes al convertirme en…** -apretó la mandíbula-. **…otra propiedad más del Alfa. Creo que para esos chuchos no somos más que míseras pulgas.**

**-¿De verdad crees que Kyubi te haría algo así?**

Sai habló de forma tajante, levantándose de su improvisado asiento sobre el brazo del sillón de hierro, y colocándose frente a su primo.

Sasuke estaba un poco contrariado, la verdad, no sabía que pensar.

**-Podría ser una posibilidad.** –se empecinó.

**-¡Oh, por Dios!** –se quejó Sai, negando con la cabeza-. **Dijo que mataría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño. ¿Crees que podría utilizar a tu familia para chantajearte?**

Gaara, apoyado en el respaldo del banco, fijó la mirada aqua en la de su amante.

**-Ya lo hizo. Lo amenazó con matarnos a todos si no se unía a él. ¿Cómo podrías asegurar que después de casarse con él no lo haría de nuevo?**

Sai le envió una mirada congelada al pelirrojo. Se le alteró la respiración al ver la proximidad de la mejilla de Gaara con la de Sasuke, el primero detrás del segundo. Siempre Sasuke. ¡Siempre, Sasuke, maldición!

Sus planes se irían por la borda si ese maldito de Gaara no se callaba.

**-Solo intentaba asustarlo. Estoy seguro, por la forma en que se miraban, que la cosa no va por ahí. Es más…** -miró a su primo y se acuclilló a su lado, apoyando una mano en su rodilla-. **A pesar de todo lo que te dijo y de lo protector que eres con el clan, te veo muy tranquilo. ¿Por qué?**

**-Ni yo mismo lo se.** –confesó Sasuke, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-. **Lo único que siento es… ansiedad. Pero no tengo ninguna clase de temor. Es como si… supiera que él nunca me haría daño. No importa lo que haya soltado por esa bocaza que tiene, Naruto nunca… me haría eso. **

Y él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras. Lo peor es que realmente lo creía. Si diablos, lo creía con todo su ser.

Mikoto se levantó y agitando su largo vestido de noche negro se acomodó sobre las piernas de su hijo. Sentándose sobre él y besándole con fuerza la mejilla. Una marca de carmín quedó en ella.

Se acarició contra su hijo, resbalando todo su cabello de media noche sobre el regazo de Sasuke, uniéndolos ambos sin saber donde comenzaba el de su madre y terminaba el suyo.

**-¿Aceptarás, verdad, cariño?**

El Uchiha admiró la belleza de su madre. Esa mujer tan hermosa no aparentaba más de treinta años. Era como la luz de la luna en aquella oscura noche. El estereotipo de dulce belleza vampírica que siempre había querido para su futura mujer.

Sonrió a sí mismo por tal ironía. Naruto no solo era un hombre, si no que representaba todo lo contrario a su madre. Era irresistiblemente atractivo, pero en comparación con lo que siempre había deseado… era el sol, un sol que eclipsaba cualquier luna que tuviera delante.

Su sol, aquel pensamiento recorrió fugazmente su mente, pero dejando un recoveco ardiente en ella. Y para su irritación, le gustó.

**-Lo haré. Mañana se lo diré e intentaré que todos nuestros problemas se solucionen.**

**-¡Eso es mi vida!** –gimió alegremente Mikoto, abrazándose con más fuerza a su hijo.

Sasuke la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

**------**

_**¡Uh oh! Al final Sasuke se convenció, jojojo. Le costó un poco pero… que remedio tenía?? Además, que si no el fic se me jode y no tiene chiste jeje. Desde este punto, Sasuke y Naruto ya no se separarán más en todo el fic, en todo, todo XD.**_

_**Sobre Sakura, pues si chicas, se acostó con Naruto para saber si era su compañera, pero no pudo ser, jeje. Que otro caso entre hombres conoce la chica?? Sorpresa, sorpresa XD Que más… Shikamaru!! Pues si, muchas acertaron que él era el Beta. Algo así como un consejero y tiene leves visiones del futuro. Pero no por él, si no por ser el Beta. Ya explicaré como va todo eso. El Omega saldrá en el próximo capítulo, creo.**_

_**Hay cuatro manadas, la del Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste. En este fic solo se hablaran de tres. La del Este es la de Naruto, y las otras dos son las que nos crearan problemas, por cierto, uno de los Alfas de esas manadas es… no, no lo digo XD Pero creo que quedará más que claro en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Que diablos planea, Sai?? Chico malo XD**_

_**Bueno, pues nada más. Ya seguiréis enterándoos de más cosas en el siguiente, creo que está resultando más lioso de lo que pensaba. A veces creo los fic en mi cabeza sin pensar en lo complejos que pueden llegar a ser… que horror. **_

_**Gracias por leerme, en serio. Por favor, seguid conmigo, arigato! n.n**_

_**Pd: Prometo que contestaré los reviews de este tercer capítulo, en serio, gomen UU**_


	4. Emparejado con un lobo

_**A ver, perdón! Tengo una explicación para esta demora de dos semanas… esto… mi pc grande se volvió a joder, así que tuve que buscar a alguna de las chicas a las que le envío el fic para que me lo volvieran a pasar. Después me di cuenta de que ya mismo, si seguía así, sin escribir (culpa de las fiestas) me cogeríais rápidamente. Y yo eso de la presión de tener que hacer el capítulo justo cada semana, me vence. Así que me paré a adelantarlo un poco (llevo 111 pag jojo). Por ahora ya está todo. Es más, lo he puesto mucho más grande para contrarestar la tardanza. Además, he de reconocer, que este capítulo me encantó. Sé que es un tanto arrogante decirlo pero… creo que es uno de los mejores. No se… se empiezan a ver lo secretos, hay acción que ya le hacía falta, y no se… me gusta XD También hay un poco de humor que tampoco le viene nunca mal. Empezad a leed, amigas, no os vais a arrepentir. Esta vez no jajaja XD**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

**Capi 4: Emparejado con un lobo.**

El pasillo era interminable. Naruto ya harto de correr sin saber que demonios ocurría, se agachó cuando la cola de un enorme lobo pasó por encima, rompiera la mitad del corredor superior y dejara que todos los escombros cayeran sobre él. Dio un largo salto, en su primera fase. Sus orejas y cola asomaron, igual que las afiladas uñas y pupila.

Él que estaba durmiendo tan ricamente, y lo atacan. Si hubieran esperado dos horas más ahora estaría como una rosa. ¿Por qué tendría todo el mundo que despertarse tan temprano? Bueno, mirando la oscuridad del exterior, se diría que era casi de noche. Vale fallo suyo, pero podrían haberlo debajo entonces para mañana, maldición.

**-Alfa.** –escuchó uno voz a sus espaldas.

Venía desde un pequeño cubículo escondido entre dos habitaciones. Naruto se acercó, olisqueando para averiguar quién era.

**-¿Beta?** –preguntó, no lo reconoció solo por el aroma, si no también por el filo de aquella larga capa que solía llevar y que ahora se había dejado un poco fuera-. **Sin duda, la infiltración y la pelea no es lo tuyo.** –se burló.

**-Soy un erudito, ya lo sabes. Prefiero quedarme al margen y pensar. Así los mozos de cuadra pueden darme tiempo mientras pienso en una estrategia.**

Naruto arrugó el ceño. ¿Mozos de cuadra? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Mejor ni lo preguntaba, seguro que terminaba aun más enfadado.

Sintió un estirón y Shikamaru lo metió con él en la abertura.

**-No sabía que te sintieras así, Beta.** –bromeó al quedar totalmente pegado al otro chico-. **Pero lo siento, con un amante masculino en la vida me basta y me sobra.** –y se rió, como si a pocos metros de él no se estuviera liando la mundial.

El consejero se llevó una mano a la cabeza, harto de aquel amigo suyo tan idiota. Suspiró, echando hacia atrás los pequeños pelitos que se habían salido de su alta coleta.

**-Son la manada del Norte y el Oeste. Seguramente la petición de asilo solo era una mera distracción. Mientras nosotros pensábamos que hacer, estaríamos seguros de que no atacarían. Así que… **

**-Nos engañaron. Porque si de verdad existiera algún problema entre las dos manadas, no estarían solo un día después luchando juntas y atacándonos a nosotros, ¿cierto?**

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Incrédulo de que hubiera llegado a esa suposición solo. Después de todo no era tan idiota. Se rió.

**-Eso es, era un complot. Se han unido las dos manadas más fuertes después de la nuestra. Y no creo que quieran una batallita amigable. **

Naruto chasqueó los dientes, pensativo.

**-No nos duraran mucho. Aunque no luche. Tampoco creo que tiren todo su potencial hoy. Aprovecharan los daños e irán atacando una y otra vez, hasta que las filas estén lo suficientemente dañadas como para cargar contra la villa. **

**-Eso pienso yo. ¿Para que me quieres a mí si tú lo averiguas solo?** –bromeó el Beta.

El rubio no pudo evitar echar unas risitas.

**-No te olvides que soy el protagonista de la novela. **

El ruido de los destrozos los asaltó de nuevo, acallando cualquier comentario que Shikamaru fuera hacer. Naruto decidió salir de aquel cubículo, con tal mala suerte que chocó con alguien, haciendo que la otra persona, por supuesto, cayera al suelo.

Sakura alzó la vista, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. A Naruto se le paró el corazón. La chica corrió hacia él, agarrándose a su cintura y hundiendo la cabeza. Pero, no… no lloraba desconsolada como una niña cualquiera, ella estaba maldiciendo a todos los muertos de aquellos bastardos.

**-Hijos de su madre…** -gruñó, enrabietada y con su larga cola rosa agitándose violentamente, estaba en la primera fase.

**-¿Sakura?** –preguntó el Uzumaki, mirándola por todos lados para ver si tenía alguna herida grave. Estaba visiblemente bien.

**-¡Aquellos bastardos nos atacaron!** –aulló, furiosa-. **Estaba tranquilamente con nana, en el bosque, intentando encontrar algunas hierbas que me sirvieran, cuando de repente, dos enormes lobos se lanzaron contra nosotras… ella… ella…**

El corazón del rubio se aceleró. Nana, su nana y la de Sakura. Esa mujer mayor y agradable que los había criado desde pequeños. Esa anciana que tanto amaba. No podía ser…

**-No, ella no puede…**

**-Esta muerta.** –lloriqueó bruscamente la Haruno, mordiéndose el labio. Su frustración creció por la negación del Alfa-. **¡Estoy diciendo que está muerta!**

**-¡Mierda!** –fue la única respuesta de Naruto al grito de su amiga. La separó de sí y se quedó pensativo. Esto merecía una venganza, una cruel venganza, y la tendría. De repente volvió a mirar el cielo, era de noche, entonces…-. **¿Dijiste que estabas en el bosque?** –preguntó apresuradamente.

Sakura asintió, agarrándole con fuerza una mano.

**-Es por eso que he venido tan rápido. Si tu Kyüketsuki acudió a la cita, ahora mismo podría estar muerto.**

Los ojos de Uzumaki ardieron. Eran vivas llamas azules. Su expresión tan terrorífica, que hasta Shikamaru y Sakura se retiraron de él.

Naruto apretó un puño.

**-Si le hacen algo a mi nene.** –soltó una maliciosa risita-. **No quedará ni uno de pie.**

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo. Ambos presentes se quedaron estupefactos.

**-¿Nene?** –preguntó horrorizado el Nara.

Sakura, quitándose las lágrimas, sonrió de una forma un tanto triste.

**-Así es que como lo llama. No le gustaba decirle Kyüketsuki, y tampoco su nombre. Simplemente, nene.** –se llevó una mano a la frente, volviendo a su estado frustrado-. **Espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace trece años.**

Shikamaru la miró de reojo, apretando los labios.

**-No lo creo. El Beta de aquel tiempo y el Alfa que tenemos ahora son muy distintos. Pueden tener la misma sangre pero… son diferentes. **

**-Pues yo no lo veo así. Y ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. No hay hombre más posesivo que Naruto. Te lo aseguro. Todo… **-Sakura se sorbió la nariz, suspirando-.** …todo está por empezar, en este mismo momento. **

**------**

Sasuke se echó contra el árbol, nervioso. Daba igual su posición en el bosque, seguramente su olor, tan cerca de la manada de los Okami, sería fácilmente detectable.

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué diablos no había llegado ya? No es que estuviera ansioso ni nada por el estilo. Pero, se suponía que el Kyubi era el más interesado en esta unión y ahora lo dejaba esperando como si fuera un cualquiera.

Eso le molestó y mucho.

**-¡Maldito chucho!** –carraspeó irritado.

Varios movimientos a unos metros de él le llamaron la atención. No eran pisadas, eran zarpazos. ¿Venía su Alfa transformado en lobo? Nunca había visto ninguno en la segunda fase, así que simplemente le daba curiosidad.

No, después de olfatear bien estaba claro que no. Ese Okami o de lo que se tratase no era Naruto.

Se retractó un poco de su posición, pegando todo lo que podía la espalda a la corteza. Delante de él, aparecieron dos enormes lobos. Tan grandes que la parte superior de su lomo llegaba justo sobre su frente. Las patas de aquellos seres tenían la misma estatura que él. Un metro setenta y pico… no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor.

¿Los mandaba el rubio?

No, se contestó de nuevo. Por el contoneo de los Okami delante de él, por el paseo intimidatorio mientras le enseñaban las fauces, estaba claro que no.

_**-¿Qué hace un vampiro por aquí?**_ –se escuchó.

Sasuke los observó atentamente. Aquellos lobos no habían abierto la boca, es más, era imposible que ellos pudieran articular esas palabras. Pero habían resonado en su cabeza, como si alguien a su lado las estuviera pronunciando. Así que… ¿Se comunicaban de esa forma? ¿Mentalmente?

**-Estoy esperando a alguien.** –contestó únicamente. Ni siquiera sabía si todos los Okami de aquella zona estaban al mando de Naruto.

_**-Hermoso.**_ –dijo el lobo blanco. Un tanto más grande que el otro.

El Uchiha encogió el ceño ante aquel susurro. Por que así es como lo escuchó en su cabeza. No le hacía mucha gracia que otro Okami pensara eso. Aunque… tampoco estaba seguro de si era un lobo o una loba. Lo único que estaba claro, es que tenía que estar atento.

Aquel Okami era realmente atrayente. Su melena parecía suave y al ser complemente blanco le daba un aspecto de estar nevado. Sin duda, era imponente. Desprendía poder por cada poro su piel.

Se acercó a él, Sasuke intentó tirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Pero el árbol ya no le dejaba. Se quedó quieto, casi sintiendo el aliento de aquella enorme boca sobre él, al vaho que dejaba escapar por ella, los enormes puñales que tenía por dientes. Tragó saliva, asustado interiormente, pero con una pose totalmente tranquila en el exterior.

Le devolvió la mirada, clavando sus afilados ojos negros en los púrpura que lo contemplaban.

_**-¿Deberíamos matarlo?**_ –gruñó el otro lobo, adelantándose un poco.

El vampiro no dijo nada, optó por esperar la reacción del Okami blanco.

_**-Sería un desperdicio. Nunca me han gustado los Kyüketsuki, pero este es… sexy.**_

De nuevo esa palabra. Al próximo que le llamara sexy le retorcería el pescuezo. Sasuke miró con odio al lobo marrón, centrándose en esos pequeños ojillos almendrados. Escuchó un gruñido de advertencia por su parte.

_**-Déjame demostrarte que este asqueroso Kyüketsuki no es digno de tu interés.**_

La risa del Okami blanco llegó hasta la mente de Sasuke, resultándole un tanto molesta. Pero no más que su gesto. Agachó la cabeza y se retiró de él, dejando paso al otro lobo. Vale, eso era un permiso. Seguramente el de melena clara sería un jefe o algo así.

Pero ese permiso no le beneficiaba mucho. Casi hubiera preferido que siguiera pensando que era sexy. Si tanto miedo les tenía sus padres, eso quería decir que él solo no podría hacer nada contra ellos. O puede que con uno…

Se encogió un poco, agazapándose y dejando que sus uñas crecieran. Unos enormes y mortales colmillos se mostraron tras sus labios tirantes, y su mirada, completamente carmesí, se clavó en el Okami que lo amenazaba.

Sasuke lo escuchó sisear nervioso para su satisfacción. Así que… de cierta forma le había incomodado. Era buena señal.

Antes de poder esquivarlo, tenía al lobo sobre él, intentando agarrarlo con los dientes. El Uchiha saltó, dándole un gañafetón en toda la cara y dejando que la sangre le cayera sobre el ojo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí en el aire y le propinó una patada en el hocico, distanciándolo unos metros de él.

**-No creas que un cordero no puede dar coses.** –le escupió.

El Okami lo miró con odio. No podía creer que un simple Kyüketsuki hubiera estado a punto de sacarle un ojo con tanta facilidad. Y no solo eso, si no que lo estaba humillando delante de… de…

Un aullido terrorífico se dejó escuchar, poniendo a Sasuke alerta. Ahí venía de nuevo. Volvió a intentar morderle y el moreno, adivinando su movimiento saltó como antes, intentando golpearle. La enorme pata delantera del Okami se lanzó contra él, dejándolo clavado dolorosamente en el árbol.

El Uchiha intentó moverse, aquella zarpa lo tenían inmovilizado. Bien, ahora si estaba algo asustado. Le gruñó, enseñándole los comillos y clavándoselos con fuerza en uno de los enormes dedos. La sangre salió a borbotones, mientras Sasuke agarraba la zarpa y la lanzaba junto con el lobo al suelo, dolorosamente.

Había faltaba muy poco.

_**-No creas que eso es suficiente para dejarme K.O. **_

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, aquel Okami lo había cogido por el brazo, mordiéndole con fuerza y tirándolo hacia arriba. Estaba completamente atrapado. Chilló de dolor, tan agudamente que los lobos bajaron las orejas, molestos.

Lo estaba balanceando violentamente entre sus fauces. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió vulnerable. ¿Cómo podría ser de poderoso un Okami? Ahora comprendía el terror de sus padres.

Con toda su furia, le clavó las uñas de la mano libre en su cara, ahora sí, arrasando con el ojo que antes casi le arranca.

Tras un aullido de dolor consiguió que lo soltara, salió disparado y Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando estrellarse contra algo y partirse algunos huesos. Nunca ocurrió.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo cogido por otro lobo, agarrándolo por la camisa sin hacerle ningún daño y colocándolo de pie en el suelo. Se volvió con el corazón en un puño. Incomprensiblemente nervioso.

Se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que vio. Aquello, era impresionante. Comparado con los otros dos lobos, era sin duda increíble. Este Okami tenía el pelaje dorado, de un tono brillante y despidiendo brillos anaranjados. Tenía un aura de combate tal, que compaginada con aquel color de pelo, sin duda, parecía estar ardiendo. No, lo estaba. Pero lo más terrorífico no era eso, era por lo menos medio metro más grande, y sus ojos, de un tono ámbar brillante parecían completamente enrabietados.

Se le cortó la respiración, indudablemente se hubiera echado a correr si su corazón no le dijera quién era en realidad aquel Okami. Ahora lo entendía, ahora comprendía porque le decían Kyubi. Aun siendo un lobo, era dorado y parecía arder, sin contar con aquella pupila rasgada, parecida más a la de un felino.

Era un lobo hermoso, millones de veces más hermoso e impresionante que el blanco.

_**-Alfa de la manada del Norte.**_ –gruñó Naruto, colocándose completamente delante de Sasuke-. _**No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.**_ –el Uchiha se agachó un poco, ahora gracias al alivio de la presencia de Naruto, empezando a notar el profundo dolor que punzaba en su sangriento brazo. El Okami dorado al mirarlo, aulló enfebrecido-. _**Pagarás por hacerle eso a mi Kyüketsuki. Y… por atacar a mí manada.**_

El Okami blanco miró al Kyubi unos segundos. Finalmente se echó hacia atrás. Ni siquiera compartió palabras, a sabiendas que estar con un solo soldado frente al Alfa de la manada del Este era un simple suicidio.

Con un chasquido de dientes ambos lobos salieron corriendo, dejando que sus zarpazos se escucharan por todo el bosque. Corrían con una desesperación evidente.

Naruto escupió a un lado, volviéndose hacia Sasuke. Levantó una zarpa, bajándola después al darse cuenta de la fase en la que encontraba. Disolvió la transformación.

**-Lo siento.** –susurró acercándose al moreno y tocando superficialmente su hombro-. **Debe dolerte como mil demonios.**

El Uchiha arrugó la cara por la quemazón, pero de momento volvió a su porte serio.

**-¿Porqué diablos tardaste tanto?** –le recriminó, mirándolo con odio-. **Tu eres el que te vas a quedar impotente, maldición. **

El Uzumaki sonrió abiertamente, agarrándolo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

**-¿Así es como tratas a la persona que ha perdido el culo corriendo para venir a salvarte?**

**-Si no hubieras corrido tanto, también hubieras perdido la polla.** –le contestó, bueno perder, perder… por lo menos si él muriera no le funcionaría, claro está.

Naruto le sujetó con más fuerza, riéndose ahora.

**-Si tú hubieras muerto a manos que no fueran mías, yo conseguiría otro compañero, aunque tardara años en encontrarlo. Así que… ahora que lo pienso, podría haber venido más despacio.**

**-¿Es eso cierto?** –preguntó Sasuke confuso-. **Si yo muero tú puedes conseguir otra pareja.** –se afirmó el solo. Enfadándose sin comprenderlo.

El Alfa bostezó, aun tenía sueño. Por fin le soltó la barbilla.

**-Algo así. A menos que fuera yo quién te matara. Entonces si me quedaría impotente para toda la vida. **

El vampiro hizo un ruidito indiferente con la boca. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, ya estaba todo hecho, ahora se iría a su casa y esperaría noticias nuevas. Maldición, estaba completamente irritado y sin saber por qué.

Unas manos pasaron alrededor de su cintura, paralizándolo en el lugar. La respiración caliente de Naruto en el cogote le hizo alterarse, poniéndolo nervioso.

**-¿Qué?** –dijo simplemente, aun con aquel duro y fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda.

Podía sentir la desnudez del rubio presionada contra su cuerpo. Su pecho, su ingle, sus piernas, la calidez de sus brazos. El Uchiha estirazó los labios en una mueca contenida.

**-¿Esto es un sí?** –susurró con calidez, rozándole con los labios la oreja.

Sasuke maldijo a ese rubio por ser tan asquerosa encantador.

**-Solo hay un camino. Intentaré sacarle todo el provecho posible. Solo te pongo una condición.**

**-Dime.**

**-Si me ca…** -tosió un poco, avergonzadamente serio-. **Si me caso contigo quiero que la vigilancia de mi clan quede bajo mi mando. Yo me encargaré de mantenerlos seguros y que ninguno meta la pata.**

Naruto se quedó pensativo. Aquello no es que le importara mucho, pero…

**-Eso solo será posible hasta que termine el mandato de Fugaku.** –respondió con total pasividad-. **Pero después, tendrás que aterrorizar y ganarte el respeto del siguiente jefe del clan. Tiene un hijo al que cuida mucho. Me gustaría conocerlo y darle un par de bocados.** –bromeó, de esa misma forma había amenazado al actual jefe.

Sasuke se mordió el labio ante la risa que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Si no tuviera tal control sobre sí mismo, se hubiera vuelto y liados a puñetazos con ese Okami. Lo ponía de los nervios. Después de unos años viviendo con él terminaría calvo por el estrés.

**-Ya le conoces, y le has dado más que un par de bocados.**

El rubio confuso encogió la frente, separándose un poco de aquel cuerpo para que el Uchiha se diera la vuelta y lo encarara.

**-Creo que me he perdido. **–dijo Naruto, mirándolo con la duda plasmada en la cara.

El moreno suspiró. Que él estuviera perdido no era algo nuevo.

**-Yo soy el hijo del jefe. **

Vale, ahora solo quedaba que Naruto reaccionara a esa noticia. Pero este simplemente lo miraba, con una seriedad que no era muy propia de él. El rubio dio unos pasos hacia delante, alzando la mano y posándola en su mejilla. Parecía pensativo.

**-Así qué… ¿Así andan las cosas, eh?** –lanzó un suspiro y volvió a retirarse-. **Da igual, entonces un problema menos. **

Sasuke aun no estaba muy confiado, aunque el Uzumaki se lo tomara todo con tanta parsimonia. Antes de darse cuenta sus ojos ya se habían desviado hacia el cuerpo de su ahora prometido. Tuvo un escalofrío. No sabía si era por la marca que llevaba en la mano, o por el simple recuerdo de lo acontecido con anterioridad, el caso es que… aquel tío estaba realmente bueno.

Tosió de nuevo, ahora con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-Tengo que volver y curarme este brazo. Entonces, nos-. **–las siguientes palabras murieron en su boca cuando su cuerpo se elevó, siendo cogido en brazos por Naruto-. **Pero… ¿Qué diablos? ¡Suéltame!** –gruñó.

¡Era humillante! ¡Ser cogido así en brazos por el rubio era completamente humillante! Pataleó un poco, se revolvió entre ese fuerte agarre y gimió de dolor cuando su brazo quedó algo retorcido.

**-Estate quieto, idiota.** –se quejó el Okami, sujetándolo mejor y apretándolo contra su pecho. Para su asombro le costaba mantenerlo así-. **¿Que leches tienes en el estómago para pesar tanto? ¿Piedras?**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, golpeándole con el puño. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño pero si para dejarle ver su indignación.

**-Soy un vampiro… ¡Y un hombre! Por supuesto que peso, imbécil.** –masculló algo por lo bajo, no muy agradable-. **De todas formas, ¡¿A dónde demonios me llevas?!** –le espetó, con agresividad pero en un tono grave.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros con una de esas sonrisitas suyas que le crispaban los nervios a Dios y a su padre.

**-A mi casa, por supuesto. Sakura podrá curarte mucho antes que en esa mansión tuya. **

**-Bájame.** –le ordenó el vampiro, completamente serio.

El Alfa arrugó la cara, su mirada le decía al Uchiha que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

**-Mira, solo te lo diré una vez. Te vas a casar conmigo, vas a vivir conmigo, vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Y esta noche vamos a firmar de una vez el contrato cuando Sakura te arregle el brazo.**

Sasuke se le quedó observando completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarse con esa falta de respeto? Apretó la mandíbula y giró la cara hacia otro lado, ofendido.

**-Di lo que quieras. Sobre mí no manda nadie. Haré lo que me de la gana.**

Si, pero no se movió. Se quedó en sus brazos, dejando que lo llevara hacia la villa de la manada del Este. Naruto aprovechó que no lo veía para sonreír. Así, rebelde el gustaba mucho más.

**-Esta noche me suplicarás. **–soltó burlón.

El Uchiha se tensó, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el lobo. ¿Cómo? ¿Esta noche? Si no se perdía, estaba hablando claramente de…

**-Se suponía que era mi turno.** –comentó con una ceja alzada.

Naruto ahora sí, rió abiertamente.

**-Lo siento, pero el contrato solo se cerrará si el macho está encima. **

Antes de poder resistirse, Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. El rubio se lamió el hilito de sangre que cayó de su labio, para nada parecía enfadado. Más bien, excitado.

**-Si no te olvidas, yo también soy macho. Imbécil.**

**-Pero no un macho Okami. Que es de lo que se trata. **

El moreno abrió la boca para contestar, terminó cerrándola y girando la cabeza. Vale, había metido la pata. Pero la culpa la tenía ese estúpido Alfa por no aclarar las cosas. De reojo observó la raja del labio, y apretó de nuevo la mandíbula.

**-Lo… siento.**

Naruto quedó sorprendido y terminó sonriéndole. Lo alzó más contra él, hasta que su cara quedó delante de la suya y le dio un leve beso en las comisuras de los labios.

Lanzó un pequeño quejido.

**-Ahora me duele la boca.** –se rió.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño… ¿cortijo? ¿Qué era eso? Se veía como un edificio largo y grande. Donde se suponía que había muchas residencias. Por lo que él podía deducir por lo menos treinta.

Naruto lo bajó con cuidado. Yendo hacia un lado de los portones y cogiendo unas prendas que estaban atadas a él. Empezó a colocárselas. Parecía que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello.

Se giró para no verlo. Tenía que reconocer que su vista trasera era realmente un espectáculo, aun así no tenía ganas de terminar el día aguantando algo duro y doloroso por varias horas.

Unos cuantos golpes y muchísimo ruido, le dejaron claro que allí dentro aun había una pequeña escaramuza por zanjar. Se puso un poco nervioso. Lo último que quería era tener que vérselas de nuevo con aquellos lobos enormes. Aunque… miró a Naruto, ahora lo tenía a él, así que suponía que no le ocurriría nada.

Rápidamente se recriminó por ese pensamiento. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y su orgullo? ¡No podía depender de nadie y menos de él! Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Se estaba volviendo demasiado patético. Se creía tan fuerte que ver el poder superior de aquel rubio lo estaba convirtiendo en un completo imbécil.

Mirando hacia delante vio algo moverse entre unos escombros. Pronto un llanto se hizo audible. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, ni siquiera avisó a Naruto, simplemente atravesó como un rayo las puertas y empujó a la pequeña.

La dejó atrapada entre dos grandes pedazos de cemento y se colocó frente a ella. Un lobo de color chocolate, estirazó sus fauces, en lo que se suponía que era una sonrisa. Sasuke lanzó un silbido amenazante, mirándole ahora con unos afilados ojos carmesí.

Varios Okami que aun luchaban a su alrededor se volvieron al escuchar ese sonido tan poco frecuente. Y cuando el Okami chocolate se lanzó contra él, el Uchiha levantó las manos, agarrándose a su cara y aplastándola con todas sus fuerzas. Esquivó el mordisco y le golpeó la quijada, levantando al lobo unos metros más arriba. El pecho de este quedó frente a él, y Sasuke, le clavó el brazo, metiéndolo profundamente en aquel caliente cuerpo y destrozando con sus uñas el enorme corazón.

No tardó ni dos minutos. El Okami cayó muerto al suelo.

Cuando se pudo dar cuenta, ya no había mas peleas. Los pocos lobos que quedaban lo miraban completamente asombrados. Él terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mirando con sumo asco la sangre que quedaba en su mano derecha.

La niña, para su sorpresa, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sujeta firmemente a su cuello.

De repente, en lo único que pensaba era en poder esconder sus dientes, aunque claro, no era muy difícil saber que era después de la forma en la que había acabado con aquel Okami.

Pero la pequeña no parecía tenerle ningún miedo. Sus dos moños se balancearon cuando agitó su carita hacia ambos lados de su mejilla para besarlo, después sonrió.

**-¡Gracias, señor Kyüketsuki!**

¿Señor? ¿Qué pasaba con aquella niña? Seguramente, Naruto ya había comunicado a su manada quién era su compañero. Vaya, por lo menos aceleraba las cosas. No había perdido el tiempo.

**-¡Sasuke!** –gritó Naruto, llegando a su lado y quitándole a la niña de encima**-. ¿Estás bien?** –el Uchiha se impresionó ante la voz preocupada. Después el rubio se volvió hacia la pequeña-. **¡Moegi!** –gritó-.** ¿Qué diablos hacías aquí fuera? **

La chiquilla empezó a sollozar, agarrándose a los pantalones de Sasuke como si él pudiera hacer algo para evitar aquella regañina. De todas formas, Naruto llevaba razón.

**-Yo, estaba buscando a Konohamaru, no lo encontraba por ningún lado y…**

**-¡Moegi!** –una mujer, completamente blanca, agarró a la niña y la abrazó contra sí-. **¡No puedes asustarme así!** –regañó, ambas llorando, ella y la pequeña-. **Gracias, Alfa, no sabes lo que-**

**-No fue él.**

Ahora Sasuke se fijó en otro hombre más que apareció en escena. Era alto, con un cabello grisáceo y una sonrisa un tanto boba. Llevaba un parche en el ojo.

**-Ese Kyüketsuki la salvó. Se colocó frente a ella, la protegió y después se las arregló con una facilidad admirable para matar a ese Okami.** –inclinó un poco la cabeza, ahora serio-. **Tienes tantos los respetos de mis filas como los míos.**

No hacía falta aclarar, que el Uchiha no sabía de que diablos le hablaba. Recibió de nuevo el agradecimiento de la madre, pero está no se acercó como la hija. Seguramente aun le costaba un poco aceptarlo. Era normal.

**-Bueno, bueno. Entonces ya que están aquí todos los oficiales y demás, aprovecho para presentároslo.** –y con toda la familiaridad del mundo, Naruto se apoyó en hombro del vampiro-. **Este es mi nen…** -se rió circunstancialmente ante la ojeada tétrica que le había enviado el moreno-. **Esta es la persona que comparte mi marca de emparejamiento.** –se corrigió. Ninguno de los presentes pareció sorprendido, verificando así la conclusión del Uchiha de que ya estaban enterados-. **Se llama Sasuke y… es el próximo jefe del clan Uchiha. **

Ahora si que todos pusieron mueca extrañada, hasta alguno lo miraba con cierta hostilidad.

**-Eso podrías habértelo ahorrado.** –susurró Sasuke, casi sin mover la boca.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió, completamente confiado. Se adelantó un poco y le dio unas palmas en la espalda a un joven que estaba frente a ellos.

**-Él es Kiba, mi mejor amigo. La chica que me acompañaba el otro día era Sakura, mi amiga de la infancia. Ahora…** -se acercó a un chico un poco más alto que él. Castaño oscuro, con una coleta alta y ojos escrutadores-. **…este es mi Beta. Elegido por nacimiento como el erudito de la manada. Vulgarmente se podría decir que es mi consejero.**

**-Aunque nunca me hace caso.** –agregó el aludido para fastidio del Uzumaki-. **Me llamo Shikamaru.** –aportó por si mismo, mientras seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada, comenzando a poner nervioso a Sasuke.

Naruto siguió hasta aquel hombre alto y con el cabello gris que le había hablado antes.

**-Este con cara de pervertido.** –el pobre Okami sonrió como pudo-. **Es Kakashi. Mi Omega, es decir, el jefe de mis filas de combate. O más bien de defensa, pero bueno… ese asunto es aparte.**

Sasuke asintió, en forma de saludo. Pero no dijo nada más. ¿Si ofrecía un "encantado" no sería hipócrita de su parte? Le daba igual si quedaba como un maleducado.

**-Esto, no es por nada Naruto pero…** -el vampiro se tambaleó un poco. La pérdida de sangre lo estaba mareando-. **Si no me… el brazo… yo…**

El Uzumaki tuvo el tiempo justo de cogerlo antes de que cayera de bruces. Lo sujetó contra sí y gritó.

**-¡Llamad a Sakura!**

**------**

Sakura cruzó el pasillo oscuro, iluminado escasamente con varias velas que colgaban de las paredes. Giró dos veces y se paró frente a una pequeña puerta.

Respiró hondo antes de golpear un par de veces. Después de un suave asentimiento desde el interior, se adentró y la cerró tras de sí.

**-¿Cómo está el Kyüketsuki?** –preguntó Shikamaru.

Estaba sentado en una mesa de madera un tanto vieja. Manejaba un par de mapas y un pequeño libro, muy viejo, que se encontraba ante él. Se acercó un poco más la vela que tenía sobre la mesa, para que iluminara mejor el papel.

**-Solo ha perdido un poco de sangre. Una vez que lo he curado, solo necesita descansar y cuando despierte beber un poco. Seguramente, Naruto se encargue de ello. **

**-Es su responsabilidad, después de todo. **

**-Eso es.** –Sakura se acercó hasta colocarse detrás del hombre-. **Beta, eso es… el diario del…**

**-¿Del anterior Beta? Si.** –aclaró, pasando unas cuantas páginas, buscando algo-. **Lo he estado leyendo desde el mismo día en el que te comenté lo extraño que me pareció. No solo está escrita su vida, si no que también, hay unas cuantas profecías y demás...**

La chica se colocó el cabello rosa detrás de la oreja y se asomó sobre el hombro del consejero.

**-Parece favorable que todos los Betas puedan ver el futuro. **

Shikamaru carraspeó con la garganta.

**-Para lo que le sirvió…** -ironizó, llegando a la parte que quería-. **Aquí cuenta como sucedió su muerte. Es decir que ya la había visto.**

Optando al final por sentarse. Sakura arrastró una silla cerca de su confidente y leyó por encima esas páginas.

**-Si lo sabía… ¿Por qué no lo evitó?**

**-No lo sé.** –un encogimiento de hombros acompañó la frase-. **Puede que también viera lo que ocurriría si llegara a evitarlo. Y decidió entre ambos caminos por el que le había deparado el destino.**

Sakura encogió la cara, sonriendo.

**-Cuando hablas así me das repelus.** –bromeó.

Shikamaru pasó de ella, volviendo a buscar en el libro, llegó a una página que tenía el texto subrayado de rojo. Colocó un dedo sobre la primera palabra, siguiendo la línea mediante leía.

**-Escucha esto.** –ordenó-. **Cuando el sol caiga y la noche se alce entre las tinieblas, un lobo de oro morirá, arrastrando a la soledad a un ser oscuro. Cuando el trueno suene, un ser carmesí aullará por el trono. Terminará el equilibrio tal y como lo conocemos y dos nuevas líneas se crearan en el horizonte.**

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Es horrible.**

El Beta volvió a encogerse de hombros.

**-Tampoco lo sé. Pero suena realmente problemático.** –se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativo-. **Aun así, no sabemos si es realmente malo. **

La chica se inclinó, leyendo de nuevo la primera línea.

**-Un lobo de oro…** -se mordió el labio inferior-. **Solo hay un lobo dorado que conozcamos… y ese es Naruto.**

Shikamaru asintió.

**-Que conozcamos en esta generación. Tampoco sabemos si más adelante habrá otros igual a él. **

Sakura lo comprendió. Aun así no creía que las tuviera todas consigo. Más bien lo tomaría como un alivio para no ponerse nerviosa.

**-Y…** -se replanteó-. **…ese ser carmesí que aullará por el trono…** -puso cara de consternación, no sabía a que diablos se refería con eso de aullar-. **¿Crees que puede referirse a "él"?**

**-Puede ser. Definitivamente el derecho es suyo. Pero dudo que vuelva, desde esa noche que se fue, bastante tuvo con cargar con la pena. Tampoco lo veo como alguien vengativo. Y… no.** –terminó por decir-. **No creo que sea él.**

Vaya, eso complicaba las cosas. La loba ya no sabía a quién más tener en mente. Ni siquiera aclaraba si un ser, como la profecía los llamaba, se refería a un vampiro.

**-Lo único que nos queda…** -suspiró Sakura-. **Es esperar acontecimientos. Veamos como se desarrolla todo esto. Por lo pronto…** -pasó las manos por encima del libro-. **Lo mejor será esconder este diario.**

Shikamaru le puso una señal por donde iba leyéndolo y levantó dudoso una ceja hacia la chica.

**-Tú conoces mejor a Naruto que nadie. Así que eres la más indicada para preguntarle esto. ¿Debería enseñarle este diario al Alfa?** –volvió a mirarlo y cerró los ojos unos instantes**-. Después de todo, es el diario de su padre. **

**-No creo que fuera buena idea.** -se quejó la Okami-. **Entiendo que para él sería muy importante saber la verdad tras la muerte de su padre. Y aunque ahí venga todo bien explicado, nunca olvides quién fue quién lo asesinó. ¿Cómo crees que resultaría la convivencia con su ahora compañero? **

El Beta asintió, rascándose la nuca.

**-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero… él debería comprenderlo. Me refiero a que está viviendo una experiencia parecida. Puede que llegara a…**

**-¿Y el Kyüketsuki?** –preguntó Sakura-. **¿Cuál crees que sería la forma en la que se lo tomaría él? Es demasiado arriesgado. Dejemos que todo siga su curso. Creo que cuando llegue el momento nosotros lo sabremos.**

Shikamaru puso una larga mueca de fastidio.

**-Aquí todos queréis quitarme mi trabajo, maldición.** –se quejó, de forma pesada.

La chica se echó a reír. Por supuesto que no llevaba razón. Todo iba bien por su buena supervisión. Él había encontrado el diario y lo estaba investigando. También controlaba las salidas, las estrategias de supervivencia, toda la defensa de la manada estaba a su espalda. Se quejaba por quejarse y eso era algo que a ella le hacía mucha gracia.

-**Bueno, si ya está todo hablado, voy a ver como anda el enfermo.**

El castaño miró su reloj, casi cubierto por la larga manga de su capa blanca.

**-También es hora de comer. **

**-Si, le subiré algo a Naruto. No creo que quiera separarse del Kyüketsuki por el momento. **

El Beta la miró por unos momentos, replanteándose cierta idea. Todavía faltaban unos días pero… seguramente el Alfa no aguantaría más. Era hora de que él se entrometiera.

**-Haz que baje a comer. Yo me quedaré con el Kyüketsuki. Quiero comentar algo con él, por supuesto, a espalda de nuestro Alfa.**

Sakura lo miró fijamente, intentando averiguar que tramaba, pero la cara de Shikamaru seguía igual, así que… terminó dándolo por perdido.

**-Bien, se lo diré. Me marcho.**

Y con el asentimiento del castaño, Sakura salió y se dispuso a deshacer el recorrido que la había llevado hasta allí. No entendía la manía que tenía el Beta de vivir en esa especie de bodega. Siempre decía que había un silencio delicioso, algo por lo que él mataría por tener más de dos horas seguidas al día. Le pareció gracioso en un principio, pero ya estaba harta de tener que bajar esos pasillos. Realmente le daban escalofríos.

Subió ahora varias escaleras y entró en la segunda planta de pisos. El último y más grande era sin duda el del Uzumaki. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, que tenía desde hacia ya muchísimos años, y pasó con total tranquilidad.

Escuchando algunas voces cruzó varias habitaciones hasta llegar al dormitorio. Entró, llevándose una sorpresa al ver allí a Kiba y Hinata, acompañando a Naruto.

**-Ya me imaginaba que no estarías solo.** –sonrió Sakura.

El rubio bostezó, sentado en la cama. Se restregó los ojos y miró soñolientamente a su amiga. Ya era más de media madrugada y él era de los que dormían mucho. Estaba deseando que Sasuke despertara para no sentirse mal por meterse en su propia cama. Sabía que era una estupidez pero… también había otra cosa que quería hacer antes.

**-Yo solo vine a comentarle algo sobre el ataque a Naruto, pensaba hacerlo mañana pero Hinata se empeñó en que quería ver al Kyüketsuki y aquí estamos.**

La morena se sonrojó. Agachó la cara y se acomodó mejor en la silla. A lo mejor creía que si se hacía un ovillo desaparecía de la habitación.

**-L-lo siento. No pude aguantar la curiosidad. **

Sakura se rió.

**-Te entiendo muy bien. Yo tampoco pude aguantarme y acompañé a Naruto en su segundo encuentro con él. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.**

Hinata sonrió, acercándose ahora con más confianza a la cama y asomándose con la chica de pelo rosa. Esta le miraba el pulso y le abrió los ojos, observando. Sin duda estaba recuperándose.

**-Es… guapo.** –dijo la morena, llevando un dedo a la mejilla de Sasuke para tocarla-. **Y su piel es lisa y dura. Pero también suave. Es…** -se rió-. **…extraño.**

Naruto jugó con un vaso de agua, dándole vueltas mientras ponía atención a la conversación de ambas mujeres.

**-Y eso no es lo que tiene más suave, te lo aseguro. Pero el tío pesa como mil demonios.** –bromeó.

La humana se puso más seria ante ese comentario. Miró a su Alfa y después al vampiro que estaba tendido entre las sábanas. Bien… ambos eran…

**-Y-yo… no lo veo… muy femenino.** –se atrevió a decir, confundida.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón.

**-Cierto, para este tipo de…** -buscó la palabra adecuada-. **…relación, no es muy delicado que digamos. Este tío es más bien, atractivo, sexy… esto…**

**-Oye, oye, que te emocionas.** –se rió Naruto-. **Es más delicado de lo que pensáis, y bastante sensible. **

Las chicas se miraron, alzando una ceja.

**-¿Delicado?** –preguntó Sakura, mirando al hombre inconsciente de arriba abajo.

**-Yo… creo que es muy masculino, aunque tenga esa belleza excesiva. Además su cuerpo…**

El rubio bufó.

**-¿Qué pasa con su cuerpo?** –esta conversación ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sakura le tocó el hombro al vampiro.

**-Pues… puede que no sea musculoso como el tuyo, pero está muy bien formado, y sin duda parece un hombre fuerte. No tiene nada por lo que pudiera parecer… **

**-Homosexual.** –ayudó Kiba, con una sonrisita en la cara-. **A lo mejor dentro de poco vemos a Naruto sin poder andar.** **Ya sabéis, corriendo con un dolor en los cuartos traseros.** –y se rió, maliciosamente. El Alfa le envió otro de sus ataques mentales, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza dolorosamente por unos segundos-. **Eso ha dolido, bastardo.**

Naruto lo miró ahora con el sarcasmo en la cara.

**-Si no duele no tiene chiste.** –se volvió hacia Sakura, con mala cara-. **Me gustaría saber a donde queréis llegar. Estas mujeres…** -masculló.

Ambas ignoraron ese último comentario, hasta la Haruno dejó ver una risita.

**-Bueno, si fuera un hombre con toques femeninos y demás… sería más fácil para ti tener…** -tosió un poco, ahora avergonzada-. **…relaciones sexuales con él.**

**-Al ser tan masculino…** -siguió Hinata-. **…y a ti que te gustan las mujeres, puede que te resulte un tanto… difícil que…** -su mirada bajó por el cuerpo del Uzumaki hasta cierta zona. Las mejillas de la Hyuga se pusieron granates.

Al principio el rubio estaba confuso, después pasó a sorprendido y ahora que ya lo entendía no podía dejar de reírse. Se apoyó en la mesilla de noche mientras las carcajadas salían libremente de su boca, una y otra vez.

**-Esto es muy bueno.** –comentó quitándose alguna lagrimilla graciosa de los ojos-. **Puede que mi nene sea bastante hombre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. El tío es… sexy. Asquerosamente y horriblemente sexy. Tiene algo que…** -se puso serio, mirándolo a la cara y conteniendo la respiración-. **…que puede hacer que cualquier hombre sienta deseo por él. No creo que eso le haga mucha ilusión, ni siquiera pienso que lo admitiría, pero hay algo que desprende, que es totalmente irresistible.**

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente no le venía nada a la cabeza. Tampoco era un hombre para probar esa teoría. Sakura sin embargo, se acercó a Sasuke y volvió a acariciarle la cara. Ella lo veía guapo pero no le transmitía ningún deseo.

**-Puede que sea simplemente por ser tu compañero. Creo que tú sientes deseo por él porque está predestinado que así sea. Tu teoría de que todos los hombres…**

**-¿Quieres una demostración?** –preguntó Naruto, muy seguro de sí mismo.

**-¿Cómo? Bueno, yo no…**

El Alfa alzó una mano para que se callara y acercó a Kiba, atrayéndolo al borde de la cama y levantándose él. Ambos quedaron con las rodillas pegadas en el filo, mirando al Uchiha que seguía durmiendo.

**-Kiba será nuestro conejillo de indias.**

**-¡¿Qué yo, que?!** –gritó este, horrorizado-. **Oh, no, ni hablar. De todas formas, yo no puedo… Hinata…**

Naruto lanzó un suspiro.

**-No puedes tirarte a otra persona lo sé, pero sabes si sientes deseo o no.**

**-Es un tío, por Dios, Naruto. Todos no somos como tú.**

¡Uh, oh! Aquello dio directamente en su orgullo masculino. Evitando las miradas inquietas de las dos mujeres para con su reacción, simplemente, agarró la sábana y tiró de ella, destapando al vampiro.

Kiba lo miró de reojo, totalmente tranquilo. ¿A dónde quería llegar el idiota de su amigo?

**-Bien, veremos a ver si eres capaz de mantener esas palabras.** –ante la mirada de todos, Naruto apoyó la mano en el estómago de Sasuke, levantando lo justo su camisa para que su estómago quedara al aire. Pasó lentamente sus manos por aquella blanca piel, metiéndola por el filo del pantalón. Desabrochó con suavidad la correa, abriéndole los pantalones lo justo para enseñar su ingle. El rubio sonrió-.** Tócale, solo ahí. Un momento, solo un roce.**

El Inuzuka tragó saliva. ¿Por qué diablos, en solo esa secuencia de movimientos, su corazón se había acelerado? Tomó aire y se acercó un paso, bajando la mano hasta el lugar donde su Alfa le pedía. La sintió temblar. Comenzaba a sudar con fuerza. La aproximó un poco y solo lo tocó unas milésimas de segundo.

Se retiró como si se hubiera quemado, apoyándose contra la pared y con la cara totalmente roja. Su respiración estaba alocada.

**-Pero… ¿Qué demonios?** –preguntó, sintiendo claramente que se había excitado.

Kiba sabía, que si no tuviera una compañera, su miembro se hubiera puesto duro como una piedra.

**-¿Ki-Kiba?** –preguntó Hinata, acercándose a él.

El chico la miró, notando como aquello comenzaba a subir y a subir. La agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con fuerza. ¡Oh Dios, estaba muy caliente!

Naruto se echó a reír.

**-¿Llevaba razón?** –preguntó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**-Mierda, sí.** –gruñó el Okami, antes de coger a su compañera y sacarla de esa habitación. Estaba clarísimo a donde iban y para qué.

Sakura se tapó la boca para no reírse, aquello había sido muy gracioso.

**-Eres malo.** –le recriminó-. **Desde pequeños siempre te ha gustado reírte del pobre Kiba.**

**-Es él el que me tienta. De todas formas, sabía que tenía razón. Para un hombre, Sasuke resulta endemoniadamente sexy. Y no me preguntes por qué. Es simplemente algo que sé. **

La chica asintió. Arreglando los estropicios que había echo el rubio con las ropas del vampiro y dejándolo de nuevo calentito bajo las sábanas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Ven. Comemos y después subes. No se moverá de ahí.**

Naruto arrugó el ceño, pensativo.

**-No quiero que se despierte y se encuentre solo. Recuerda que es un Kyüketsuki dentro de una manda de Okami. Puede sentirse…**

**-Muy condescendiente, Alfa.** –agregó Shikamaru, entrando con los ojos fijos en Sasuke-. **Puedes irte, yo me quedaré, si despierta mandaré a alguien a avisarte.**

El Uzumaki observó la cama y después al hombre que había atravesado el umbral de su habitación. Terminó por rendirse.

**-Está bien, Beta. Pero al mínimo aspecto de despertar, me avisas.**

Shikamaru asintió, apartándose de la puerta para que ambos salieran de la estancia y así pudieran bajar al salón principal y cenar. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y se acercó a la cama, cogiendo la silla donde había estado sentada Hinata y aproximándose.

Estaba deseando que despertara. Quería ver su reacción a lo que le iba a contar, sería… interesante.

**------**

_**Creo que lo más difícil de este fic, para mí, es saber donde diablos voy a cortar el capítulo. Como ya sabéis yo lo escribo todo seguido, después tengo que elegir las escenas y separarlas en capítulos, ains… Hasta tengo pensado, cuando lo termine, a colgarlo como si fuera una historia original y cambiando los nombres de Naruto por unos propios. Ya que… realmente este fic no es que sea muy de la serie. Es demasiado independiente aun siendo un UA, pero bueno!**_

_**Por cierto, ya sé lo que estáis pensando todas. No me he vuelto loca ni mucho menos. La conversación de Shikamaru y Sakura, y la supuesta profecía que el anterior Beta (véase Minato XD) dejó, tiene una explicación. Sé que ahora mismo es todo realmente confuso, pero es como "Luz y Oscuridad" todo tiene una explicación al final, es solo que si no lo hago así… no tiene chiste XD Aunque vaya de la relación de estos dos, si no hay intrigas ni secretos pierde la gracia jeje. Además, ya tengo el final en la cabeza y espero que sea una escena realmente sorprendente, ains.**_

_**Naruto de lobo, no se si lo podéis imaginar igual que yo pero… para mí es lo más hermoso que existe, dorado, desprendiendo destellos de fuego, kya!! –babas-**_

_**Alguna por ahí, me estaba diciendo que ponía a Sasuke algo más uke de lo normal. Yo no lo veo así. Y que conste que la escena en la que Sakura y Hinata dicen que es muy masculino estaba escrita mucho antes de que me contaran eso en los reviews. **_

_**Tampoco lo pongo delicado, pues… patear a un Okami y echarle el ojo abajo, y después reventarle el corazón a otro no lo veo yo mucho de alguien indefenso XD Además, tened claro una cosa, Sasuke por el solo es más fuerte que Naruto. Un vampiro es más fuerte que un Okami, pero de estos últimos hay mas, que ahí está el problema. Pero Naruto también lo dice en el primer capítulo, si Sasuke quisiera resistirse a él, lo podría hacer, pero si no lo hace es porque no quiere XD**_

_**Nadie adivinó que Kakashi era el Omega, o por lo menos no recuerdo que lo haya echo, si me equivoco decídmelo. De que se encarga cada uno creo que ha quedado claro. **_

_**No se que más decir… ya he dicho suficiente también. Espero que la semana que viene esté listo el próximo. Seguro que sí. De todas formas, de verdad que no tenéis que preocuparos, este fic no quedará parado, de verdad, puede que tarde dos semanas en vez de una, pero siempre estará el capítulo jeje.**_

_**Los reviews, prometo que los responderé entre hoy o mañana, en serio. Por favor, decidme si vais a leerlos, porque a veces parece que me tomo el trabajo para nada UU**_

_**Gracias por leedme y por toda esa gente que en la última semana, tanto por reviews como por email me habéis estado dando la tabarra para que lo siguiera, a veces si no me tiran de las orejas no hago nada, ains…**_

_**Arigato!**_


	5. Casado con un vampiro

_**No me puedo creer que esta semana vaya al día XD Una semana justa desde el último capítulo, creo que me daría besos a mí misma si pudiera XD (Fuera de bromas UU) Estoy orgullosa con este capítulo. Es un lemon un tanto diferente al primero, pero tampoco está mal. Se explican unas cuantas cosas más, y… no digo nada. **_

_**También, como curiosidad, mi amiga Kat, fiel lectora que me sigue a todos lados… me dijo que buscara un diminutivo para el nombre del fic. Bien, usando Kyüketsuki (vampiro) y Okami (lobo) que es en lo que consiste, si tendría que llamarlo de alguna manera sería "Kyuoka" Así llamaré desde ahora al fic, cuando me refiera a él será por Kyuoka XD Ala…**_

_**Cuando dejéis reviews, recordad felicitarlos por su "boda" XD**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

**Capi 5: Casado con un vampiro.**

Dolor, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Sasuke sabía que estaba tendido en una cama. Su propietario era Naruto, porque desprendía el mismo delicioso aroma. Respiró hondo y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

No tenía ganas de despertarse. El dolor de su brazo persistía y es que la humanidad era muy incrédula con sus leyendas. ¿Curación instantánea? Que tontería. Bien que una herida grave no lo mataría, pero tardaba en curarse, puede que menos de lo normal, pero tardaba. Después de todo, el tajo que tenía en el brazo era eso, un tajo.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y no fue hasta después de unos escasos minutos que percibió otro aroma más. Estaba cerca de él, a su derecha y por el constante olor, podría suponer que quién fuera estaba quieto. Si se moviera continuamente, aquella fragancia hubiera llegado antes a él.

**-¿Quién eres?** –preguntó el Uchiha, ahora sí, abriendo despacio los ojos.

Shikamaru afirmó su despertar y acercó un poco la silla a la cama. Lo ayudó a incorporarse, colocándole un gran cojín blandito tras su cabeza.

**-Soy Shikamaru, el Beta de la manada.** –le quitó el sudor de la frente suavemente con un pañuelo-. **Alfa nos presentó hace unas horas, cuando aun estabas consciente.**

Sasuke asintió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y tocándose las sienes. Le dolían.

**-Te recuerdo. Había muchos lobos como para que pudiera relacionar cada olor con una cara. El estado en el que me encontraba tampoco ayudó mucho.** –miró hacia sus lados, buscando a alguien-. **¿Y Naruto?**

Volvió a limpiarle el sudor y echó el pañuelo en una cubeta de plástico llena de agua fría.

**-No te preocupes, ha bajado a comer con Sakura.** –al ver la cara confusa del vampiro se apresuró a añadir-. **Pero ha estado a tu lado desde el primero momento. Yo fui quién le convencí para que comiera algo. También porque tenía algo que hablar contigo.**

**-¿Conmigo?** –Sasuke lo miró ahora con más desconfianza.

Le había dejado que le empapara la frente con la toallita, pero estaba fresca y lo ayudaba, aun así…

**-No tienes porque ponerme esa cara, es algo importante que sé que Naruto nunca te contaría. **

Ahora si que su interés creció aun más. Aquel Okami no parecía ser un mentiroso, si muy inteligente, pero no falso. Él tenía un sexto sentido para calar a las personas.

**-Supongo que no me queda otro remedio que escucharte.**

Shikamaru asintió, colocándose mejor frente a él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

**-Esta noche, Naruto está planeado cerrar la unión entre vosotros. Hay dos significados en esa unión. La primera.** –explicó, fijándose en la cara del vampiro y así adivinar si lo estaba entendiendo-. **Es simplemente la boda. Casarse y grabar en tu cuerpo la aceptación de tu compañero a ser pareja de por vida. Eso creo que ya lo sabes.**

**-¿Y la segunda?** –preguntó, analizando toda la información con cuidado en su cabeza.

**-La segunda es opcional. Muchos varones de la manada no son capaces de llevarla cabo por simple cobardía. La unión de almas. **

**-Unión de almas.** –repitió Sasuke, intrigado. Sonaba muy extremista.

El Beta asintió de nuevo. Le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

**-Es un juramento que se realiza justo antes de colocar una estrella contra otra. Uniendo la sangre de ambos en la palma de la mujer, se sella otro contrato. **

El Uchiha lo frenó, creía saber que era lo siguiente.

**-Si uno muere, el otro también. Es una forma de reclamarse mutuamente y que sea imposible pertenecer a otra persona, ¿verdad?** –se mordió el labio, pensativo-. **Naruto me dijo que si moría, por supuesto sin que él tuviera nada que ver, se le asignaría otro compañero. Que funcionaba así.**

**-Eso es.** –confirmó Shikamaru, maravillado por la inteligencia de aquel Kyüketsuki-. **Solo quería que lo supieras porque Naruto nunca te lo diría. Tú eres inmortal, aunque también hay forma de mataros, pero son realmente difíciles. Asesinar a un Okami es mil veces más fácil, por no contar que nuestra vida es limitada. Naruto nunca te condenaría a morir sabiendo que podrías ser eterno. **

En el interior, Sasuke sabía que aquella afirmación era totalmente cierta. El Alfa podría ser un poco arrogante, despistado o listo según la situación, desconsiderado a veces pero… también sentía su amabilidad.

De todas formas, aunque se diera el caso de que le contara aquello, él por supuesto no aceptaría. ¿Por qué tendría que morir con él? Era una tontería. Puede que fueran pareja hasta que uno de ellos muriera, pero después de aquello, el que quedara vivo sería libre. Así deberían ser las cosas.

**-Ahora ya lo sé. Puedes-**

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación cortó las ásperas palabras que estaba pronunciando Sasuke.

**-He corrido lo más rápido que he podido, espero que aun no…** -Naruto soltó el pomo y se arrimó a la cama cuando vio al Uchiha sentado y no con muy buena cara-. **¿Estás mejor?** –preguntó un tanto preocupado, después le recriminó a Shikamaru-. **Me dijiste que me llamarías. **

El Beta se levantó con tranquilidad, utilizando una parsimonia sorprendente.

**-Acaba de abrir los ojos. De lo único que me ha dado tiempo es de acomodarlo. Ahora mismo iba a ir a llamarte. **

Naruto que ya tenía la boca abierta para volver a recriminarle, la cerró de golpe, ahora mirando a Sasuke.

**-¿Es eso verdad?**

El vampiro observó de reojo a Shikamaru. Estaba claro que era mentira. Pero por algún motivo no quería que Naruto supiera de la conversación que habían mantenido, así que simplemente le siguió el juego.

**-Si, es cierto. **

El rubio asintió, sin más que decir. Después de unos segundos de duda, se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla a Sasuke, haciendo que lo mirara.

**-Ya puedes irte.** –dijo en voz alta, y los tres sabían a quien se refería.

**-Cerraré la puerta al salir y dejaré dicho que no te molesten en toda la noche.**

**-Aunque se caiga el mundo.**

Shikamaru formó una disimulada sonrisa.

**-Aunque la luna caiga sobre la tierra, lo prometo.**

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación.

Sasuke se removió un poco, aceptando la pastilla que el Kyubi le estaba dando. La tragó con un poco de agua y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra el cojín.

Intentó mantener ese silencio por un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que iba a suceder a continuación. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo con el mero pensamiento. También podía oler el deseo que desprendía la piel del rubio.

**-¿Tiene que ser ahora?** –preguntó Sasuke, utilizando un tono indeciso.

Naruto pareció recapacitar, para finalmente acariciarle de nuevo la cara y acercar la suya, rozado con sus labios los contrarios.

**-Es importante que esto se arregle lo más pronto posible, además…** -murmuró, tocando su pecho por encima de la camiseta-. **Tú también lo deseas.**

El Uchiha apretó la boca, evitando suspirar por aquel roce. Clavó sus ojazos negros en los zafiros que lo inspeccionaban, buscando cada gesto en su rostro. Arqueó una sonrisa retorcida, aquel Okami lo deseaba a él, mucho más de lo que nunca fuera a recibir a cambio.

**-Yo me quedaré recostado, aun me duele el brazo.** –explicó, quitándose de un tirón el jersey y sacándolo seductoramente por la cabeza.

Naruto miraba cada acción, cada movimiento. La contracción de los músculos de su brazo y pecho ante la acción. Totalmente maravillado, se subió a horcadas sobre él, colocándole bien el cabello azulado que había quedado completamente despeinado.

Metió las manos entre él, acomodándolo, acariciándolo. Era extremadamente suave y liso. Con una maniobra delicada, se lo echó hacia atrás, deslizando sus dedos para darle la forma que siempre tenía.

Sasuke se mantenía quieto, intentando identificar que era ese sentimiento tan agradable. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, tenerlo acariciándolo así le estaba haciendo sentir como un gatito.

Frunció los labios y agarró ambas muñecas con fuerza, retirándolas de su cabeza. Estiró de ellas provocando que el rubio cayera hacia delante, quedando cara a cara con él.

**-¿Qué haces? **

**-Cierra la boca por un rato.** –ordenó el Uchiha, soltándolo para agarrarlo del cabello y pegarlo a él.

Presionó ambas bocas, rozándolas con suavidad en un principio, forzándolo después a abrirla para empujar su lengua dentro. Las frotó con perversión, dando suaves giros mientras movía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Naruto se dejó hacer, hasta ascendió sus manos y las colocó detrás del cuello del vampiro. Un último lametón y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

**-Una lástima que no pueda dejarte hoy. **

**-La mayor de las lástimas.** –susurró Sasuke.

Acarició su mejilla, rotando esos pequeños bigotes dorados que había en ellas. Desde un primer momento le habían llamado la atención. Frotó la cara contra la suya, rozándolo suavemente con la nariz para pasar la lengua por el tenso carrillo. Recogió con su lengua cada bigotito, rodeándolo sinuosamente.

**-Joder…** -gruñó el rubio, notando como su respiración se alteraba. Sexy, ese tío era asquerosamente sexy.

Cuando sintió un leve dolor en la entrepierna supo que tenía que ponerle final.

**-Para…** -empujó el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la cama, haciendo que se recostara en ella-. **…que funcione el ritual, solo podemos corrernos una vez y juntos.**

**-¿Y?** –preguntó el Uchiha, mirándolo serio desde abajo.

¡Oh maldición! Naruto no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era solo verlo ahí, recostado, con esa cara alargada y sus profundos ojos negros, su pelo azulado desparramado sobre la almohada, y esa piel, tersa y fuerte formando ese espectacular pecho, para que su miembro estuviera por explotar.

**-Como sigas tentándome voy a terminar más rápido de lo que quisiera. **

Sasuke se rió de él, poniendo una cara de chulo que quitaba el aliento.

**-Entonces…** -susurró, llevando las manos hacia los pantalones del Okami y aplastándole el pene con ellas. Naruto dio un leve quejido-. **…debes aguantar todo lo posible.**

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con él apretándosela de esa forma? Intentó controlar la respiración, mientras se echaba hacia atrás y comenzaba a bajar los pantalones finos del Kyüketsuki. Rozó sus muslos mientras se los quitaba, estaban fríos pero suaves, siguió descendiendo, acariciando sus pantorrillas.

No le sorprendió que no tuviera vello. Su piel no estaba echa para ellos, era simplemente perfecta, sin ninguna marca que la afeara. Metió un dedo por los finos calcetines, quitándoselos. Tenía los pies más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca.

Vale, un momento. ¿En que diablos pensaba? Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esas ideas y se alzó un poco para ver que tenía entre manos. Su desnudez era hermosa, lo único que le quedaba eran unos pequeños slip, que iban a ir fuera pero ya.

Cuando sus manos morenas cayeron sobre la palidez de aquel cuerpo, Naruto encogió el ceño, pensativo. Era una mezcla entraña, atrayente, de una belleza llamativa, como si no pudiera existir una sin la otra. Una luna creada para recoger exclusivamente la luz y el color del sol.

Sonrió cuando por fin pudo liberarse de la última prenda. Recorrió aquel estómago con sus dedos, disfrutando de su textura. Aquella zona que tan extasiado había dejado a Kiba era solamente suya y de nadie más.

Ese pensamiento le hinchó el orgullo, formando una sonrisa nada comprensible para cierto Uchiha.

**-¿Tan atractivo soy como para que babees de esa forma?** –se burló, aun sin aceptar un poco toda aquella situación.

Naruto siguió acariciándolo, para nada afectado por sus palabras.

**-Si crees que mi orgullo se va a ver dañado por aceptar que te deseo, estás muy equivocado.**

Esas palabras y la sonrisa que le siguió, tan viva y clara dejó pasmado al vampiro. Sintiendo el corazón retumbando fuerte en sus oídos, giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Otra vez le había ganado. No sabía que tenía ese rubio como para aplacarlo de forma tan concisa.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le perturbó. El Alfa se quitó la camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza y sacudiendo su cabello en el proceso, despejando algunos mechones que habían caído sobre sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo quedó expuesto ante él.

Sasuke aguantó la respiración por unas milésimas de segundo, observando como ahora esas grandes manos seguían hacia abajo, quitándose ahora sus propios vaqueros. El roce de la áspera tela al desplazarse rozando con la suave piel del vampiro lo hizo coger aire y volver a girar la cabeza. Lo último que deseaba era que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo caliente que estaba.

Hubo algo que le pasó completamente desapercibido.

El rubio terminó de sacarse toda la ropa para toparse con aquel duro miembro alzándose violentamente. Observó con un poco de incredulidad al Uchiha, el cual rechazaba su mirada.

¿Qué tenía ese lobo que lo volvía tan ardiente? La única razón que encontraba, es que simplemente no lo había echo con otra persona, tenía que ser eso. No había otra explicación.

**-¿Tan atractivo soy como para que se te ponga de esa manera?** –remeó Naruto, disfrutando de la cara contrariada y furiosa que estaba poniendo su Kyüketsuki.

**-Si crees que puedes reírte de mí, yo-**

Sus palabras fueron acalladas con un tremendo beso de Naruto, el cual se había tirado completamente sobre él.

Sasuke jadeó cuando sintió aquella fuerte lengua entrando bruscamente en su boca, pero se sintió aun más asfixiado al notar aquel duro y grande miembro, exageradamente caliente sobre su ingle. Quemándole.

El rubio se separó, respirando con rapidez mientras rozaba su cuerpo una y otra vez sobre él. Sus manos viajando por ambos brazos, sus caderas juntándose en una sola al mismo compás. El vampiro sintió placer cuando los calientes pies del Kyubi acariciaron sus pantorrillas, deslizando aquellos dedos suavemente hacia arriba, entibiándole la piel.

Era maravilloso, completamente maravilloso. Algo que nunca hubiera creído sentir. Tampoco en aquella primera vez pensó que podría volverse a repetir de esta forma. Un cuerpo más grande que él suyo, más fuerte y pesado. Tan caliente como para hacerle arder hasta el alma.

Naruto le besó la barbilla, bajando por el filo de su mandíbula y pasando la puntita de la lengua justo entre la unión de esta y la oreja. El moreno se revolvió un poco, levantando las manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros del Uzumaki, acariciándolos redondeadamente, eran fuertes, tanto como su enorme cuerpo. Eso si, al ser más bajo, sus pies quedaban unos centímetros sobre los suyos, dejándoselos un tanto fríos por la falta de contacto.

Su miembro estaba completamente duro contra el estómago del rubio. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió como le pellizcaba un pezón. Estaba deseando que siguiera descendiendo. Más abajo, mucho más abajo.

**-Sigue.** –pronunció, en ese tono que parecía una orden, pero… era deseo, simple y puro deseo.

Naruto lo miró desde abajo y para sorpresa de Sasuke no hizo ninguna comentario burlón, nada. Bajó, lamiendo su pezón succionándolo bruscamente. El aliento chocaba con él, caliente, enfriándolo y mandándole escalofríos al Uchiha, que se aferró al cabello rubio dejando por fin esos suspiros salir de su boca, bruscos, salvajes.

Se mordió el labio, empujando la cabeza del Okami hacia abajo. Este le obedeció, descendiendo hasta su ingle. Le pasó la lengua lentamente, notando como el cuerpo pálido bajo él se agitaba y el miembro considerable chocaba con su mejilla, pidiendo atención.

**-Nunca te han hecho esto, ¿verdad?** –preguntó, cogiéndolo por la base y apretándolo.

Sasuke tensó la boca por la exquisita sensación, terminando después por lamerse los labios, seductoramente.

**-No, pero lo estoy deseando.**

Naruto ahora si sonrió, orgulloso de provocarle aquellas ansias. Se colocó bien entre sus piernas, besándole los muslos mientras se los abría despacio, lo suficiente para que cupiera bien su cabeza.

El vampiro no perdió detalle de como abría la boca, se inclinaba y se metía la punta en ella. Cuando descendió completamente por la gran longitud, sintió todos los músculos tensarse, sus piernas se volvieron rígidas y tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas para resistirlo.

Intentó mantener la boca cerrada, no quería dejar salir todos los quejidos que chocaban contra su lengua. Tenía que resistirlo, procurar mantener aquel placer todo el tiempo posible, pero… si lo miraba, como se metía su miembro entero, como lo lamía, aquellos fuertes labios recorriéndolo, el roce de sus labios.

Sasuke echó la cara hacia otro lado, no podía ver una imagen tan erótica sin sentir que llegaría al orgasmo.

**-Na… ruto…** -jadeó.

El rubio se sintió estremecer ante esa voz tan ronca, tan excitada. Sabía que si seguía se correría y no podía permitirlo, no todavía. Así que terminó separándose, recibiendo un largo gruñido de protesta.

La acarició por encima, presionándole la punta mientras volvía a echarse sobre Sasuke, besándole de nuevo los labios, recibiendo una respuesta profunda del otro. El Uchiha lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros y lo tiró sobre él, restregándose ansioso mientras ascendía un poco sus piernas, rodeando la fuerte y amplia cintura de Naruto.

Ambos miembros quedaron a la misma altura, frotándose incesantemente a causa del movimiento de Kyüketsuki.

**-Nene, llegó la hora.** –dijo el Alfa, besándolo profundamente, y tirando de su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Sasuke se colorearon de rojo, y sus colmillos crecieron, lanzando un mordisco sorpresivo sobre la boca del rubio. Naruto soltó un silbido cuando sintió las agujas clavadas en sus labios, la sangre caer por su barbilla.

Lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama, notando su respiración alterada. Ese vampiro era irresistiblemente sexy, solo con esa última reacción y había conseguido que su miembro estuviera por estallar. Se lo agarró con fuerza, notando como crecía y empezaba a dolerle. Aquello solo significaba una cosa.

El Uchiha lo miró, sonriente cuando los ojos del rubio también cambiaron. Detrás de la espalda podía percibir el movimiento de una cola dorada.

Sin pensar ahora en su orgullo, teniendo más en cuenta el calentón que llevaba encima y el resto de su vida, Sasuke abrió las piernas, agarrando con sus uñas los brazos de Naruto y haciendo que se acercara a él.

**-¿No dices que había llegado la hora? Estoy esperando. **–gruñó secamente, tentándole.

El rubio se le quedó mirando. Su ahora marido estaba tendido en la cama, con el cabello completamente desplegado en la almohada, unos ojos que pedían a gritos devorarlo, una boca terriblemente deseable que se lamía una y otra vez con la lengua, pasando a través de esos afilados colmillos. Su cuerpo masculino y mejor formado de lo que pensaba abierto para él, esperándolo, duro y aterciopelado.

Naruto no aguantó más, lanzó un estruendoso gruñido y se abalanzó sobre él, introduciéndose de golpe sin preparación alguna. Se le hizo horrorosamente difícil abrirse paso entre sus piernas, pero cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, con su ahora miembro doblado en tamaño por la primera fase, se creyó morir.

Era tan estrecho, tan ceñido a su alrededor que se le había cortado la respiración.

Sasuke silbó de nuevo agudamente, como recordaba que hizo también la primera vez. Este cambiaba un poco cuando sus ansias vampíricas lo dominaban, casi como si fuera un animal desesperado.

El Alfa lo sintió de revolverse bajo él. Se le aferró tanto con los brazos como con las piernas, dejándolo casi tendido sobre su cuerpo.

**-¡Sasuke, Sasuke!** –es lo único que dijo, sintiéndose tragar por completo.

Con otro gruñido comenzó a moverse, violentamente, deslizando todo el pesado cuerpo del Kyüketsuki contra las sábanas, una y otra vez. Usaba tanta fuerza que lo desplazaba de un lado a otro de la cama.

Su movimiento, fuerte y conciso, provocaba en el Uchiha fuertes sacudidas. Miró a Naruto relamiéndose los labios, ansioso. Se aferró a su espalda, estirando violentamente de los cabellos rubios, sacando su lengua y lamiendo ese cordón tirante que sobresalía en su cuello. Jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió otra brutal embestida. Siseó amenazadoramente, y con los ojos casi iluminados, se abalanzó contra él.

Sediento, desesperado.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente y gimió con fuerza, casi dejándose la garganta en el proceso. Todo pasó muy rápido, la presión de su miembro se hizo horriblemente fuerte, su cuello comenzó a quemarle, mientras que sentía su sangre saliendo a borbotones por él. Podía notar los labios del Uchiha adheridos a su piel como ventosas, chupando y chupando.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco por el terrible placer que sentía. ¡Aquella sangre estaba deliciosa! Para él, era más que ambrosía, era… Dios, lo mejor que había tomado en su vida.

En un movimiento desesperado, levantó aún más las piernas, colgándose de la cintura del Uzumaki y haciendo que entrara por completo en él. Apretó el trasero, con fuerza, notándola enormemente grande y por que negarlo, deliciosa.

El rubio no pudo soportarlo más, se corría, allí, en ese mismo momento. Tuvo que cogerlo de lo cabellos y sacárselo literalmente del cuello. Echándolo sobre la cama mientras cogía aliento.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

**-¿Ocurre… algo…?** –preguntó Sasuke, limpiándose un poco de la sangre que le caía por la barbilla para después lamerse su dedo, lentamente.

Naruto lo miró encandilado, presionando deseoso sus labios. Ansioso.

**-N-no, hagas eso.** –le suplicó, notando todavía la exquisita presión que efectuaba sobre su miembro.

Sasuke se sacó el dedo de la boca, con algunos restos de sangre y lo colocó sobre el labio inferior de Naruto.

**-Lámelo. Lámelo para mí. **

El rubio no dijo nada, estaba demasiado embobado por la seductora mirada rojiza que lo observaba de forma afilada, paciente, pero atrayentemente irresistible.

El Uchiha paseó su dedo por aquellos labios. Lo introdujo un poco, rozándolo sobre la lengua, notándola caliente y húmeda. Se pasó su propia lengua por los labios cuando consiguió que aquel dedo fuera succionado por Naruto, el cual ahora lo chupaba con verdaderas ansias.

Sasuke jadeó cuando los dientes caninos del Uzumaki le rasgaron un poco la yema del dedo, provocando que brotaran algunas gotitas. Ahora fue él quién lo llevó a su propia boca, lamiéndolo unos instantes, mezclando las dos sangres.

**-¿Te correras?** –preguntó Naruto antes de besarlo, chocando los colmillos diferentes de ambos, estorbando y a la vez enloqueciéndolos.

El vampiro lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, serio. Lo cogió del cuello y siguió comiéndole la boca, devorándola y sintiendo como hasta eso tenía caliente. Sintió sus labios hinchados cuando se separaron, volvió a lamérselos.

**-Lo haré. Ahora, juntos. Sellemos de una vez el contrato.**

Naruto se echó sobre él, moviéndose nuevamente, con brusquedad. Se restregó contra su pecho, sintiendo el miembro duro y tembloroso de Sasuke entre ambos estómagos.

El Uchiha siseó, abriendo más las piernas cuando la mano grande y caliente del Okami se cerró sobre su pene, presionando y sacudiéndolo con una violencia que lo estaba dejando completamente fuera de combate.

**-A… ho… ra…** -pronunció como pudo Naruto.

Sasuke se retorció de placer, sintiéndolo completamente duro y caliente en su interior. El movimiento se hizo mucho más duro y potente, haciéndole desplazarse hacia arriba, llegando a golpearse un poco la nuca contra el cabezal de la cama.

Casi con desesperación, se agarró a un hombro del Uzumaki mientras que plantaba la otra mano sobre la estrella de su pecho. Una luz brillante se desprendió de ambos cuerpos, envolviendo la señal, sellando el futuro de ambos.

Era caliente, extremadamente caliente. Naruto se revolvió sobre Sasuke, jadeando y gruñendo como nunca hubiera recordado. Le quemaba, todo el cuerpo del vampiro para él ahora, estaba ardiendo, y la marca, a fuego vivo, era un dolor extasiante.

Le agarró de los muslos, levantándoselos más para quedar a un ángulo perfecto. Se metió en él con fuerza, sintiendo como su miembro de sacudía en aquel interior. El chillido agudo de Sasuke, igual que el de un murciélago atravesó sus sentidos como un rallo, dejándolo sin respiración.

Su miembro estalló, aquel interior comenzó a exprimirlo sacándoselo todo. Ya no sabía ni siquiera si seguía metiéndose en él, lo único que sabía que aquel orgasmo lo había dejado ciego. No veía, solo sentía placer, un placer completamente exagerado.

Gruñó, extasiado y cayó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Sasuke no habló, le pasó la mano por la espalda y lo apretó contra sí, cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía si podría moverse, aquello había sido completamente… extraño. Extraño pero extasiante.

Ambos sabían que nunca, con nadie más, podrían revivir un momento como el que acaban de experimentar, era algo entre ambos. Ellos lo eran todo. Dos partes de un todo que deberían estar unidas para toda la eternidad.

Lo sabían, ahora sí lo sabían.

**------**

Naruto bostezó, revolviéndose en la cama y apretando la cara contra algo frío y duro. Sabía perfectamente que era. Con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente aquel olor a azucenas, rozó con su dedo aquella piel, ese pecho de granito.

A su nariz llegó otro olor, uno más fuerte y sombrío. Levantó la cabeza justo en el mismo momento en el que se levantaba una fina columna de humo.

**-¡Joder!** –gritó Sasuke, pegando un salto y apretándose todo lo que podía al cabezal de la cama.

Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, invadiendo la parte posterior de la cama. Su mano había estado expuesta uno segundos antes de empezar a arder. La sacudió con un gruñido de dolor y se la golpeó varias veces hasta que la pequeña llama se apagó. Ahora tenía una redondela negra sobre el dorso de la mano.

**-¡Oh, mierda!** –Naruto se levantó de la cama, corrió hacia la ventana y la cerró de un portazo. Miró a Sasuke, apoyando la espalda en ella como si eso previniera que se volviera a abrir-. **No me acordé… yo… Anoche tenía calor y me extrañó que estuviera cerrada, la abrí y… no recordaba...**

El moreno lo observó unos momentos. ¿Por qué se asustaba tanto? Esa cara angustiada no dejaba de confundirlo. No quería creer que al Alfa, él le importara tanto. Tampoco una herida como esa no era algo que lo fuera matar.

**-Deja el espectáculo. Solo me he quemado la mano.** –se la frotó, rozando los pellejos negros que se habían levantado-. **No creerás que tenga el sueño tan profundo como para estar quemándome y no despertarme, ¿verdad?**

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

**-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ayer te dejé tan destrozado que no podrías ni moverte. Entonces si sería enteramente, culpa mía. **

Sasuke alzó una ceja, dispuesto a decirle una bordería cuando aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en él. Tenía una mirada picarona y divertida, pero también, había deseo, deseo plasmado en ella.

Cambió de idea. Levantó los brazos y los apoyó tras su nuca, tendiéndose en la cama y mirándolo con altanería.

**-No te lo creas tanto. No fue nada que no se pudiera mejorar. **

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, ofendido.

**-Serás bastardo.** –dijo, justo en el momento en el que saltaba sobre la cama… o más bien sobre su marido-. **Repite eso.** –incitó, agarrándolo de los brazos y aplastándolo más contra el colchón.

Sus caras estaban completamente pegadas. El vampiro respiró profundamente, mordiéndose el labio por no abalanzarse sobre los contrarios y devorarlos con ansias. Pero eso no era todo lo que deseaba. El cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, perfectamente formado, aplastando el suyo, rozándole con su piel caliente.

Para él, el rubio era lo más cercano a las llamas del sol que podría tocar sin quemarse. Si lo soltara, podría clavar sus uñas en aquella fuerte espalda, bajar arañándolo hasta plantarlas fuertemente en aquellas nalgas. Prietas… duras…

Sasuke soltó un jadeo, seco.

**-Yo… Naruto…**

El Okami lo observaba seriamente, paseando su nariz sobre la suya, rozándola ariscamente, con cariño, pero uno muy masculino. Descendió hasta rozar sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos con leves e inconcisos toques, sin llegar a tocarlos claramente. Sonreía cada vez que su Kyüketsuki intentaba alcanzarlo, abriendo la boca y frunciendo los labios cuando terminaba fallando.

Se acercó una vez más, siguiendo con el juego hasta que unas manos, previamente liberadas de un empujón, se agarraron al cabello dorado de su nuca. Sasuke gimió cuando por fin pudo conseguir aquella boca sobre la suya, presionándola con brusquedad.

Naruto también hizo un ruidito gutural, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras se abría paso en aquella cavidad. Deslizó su lengua dentro, mezclándola jugosamente con la otra, en un enfrentamiento duro y conciso que los estaba dejando sin respiración.

Giró la cabeza y abrió más la boca, succionando aquellos finos labios, mordiéndolos. El Uchiha se separó uno poco, sintiéndolos calientes e hinchados, tomo aire, respirando directamente del aliento del rubio. Se miraron, completamente confundidos, alterados.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Naruto se levantó, un poco mareado y se sentó en la cama, echándose a reír entre vergüenza y confusión.

**-¿Si?** –preguntó, aunque había pocas posibilidades. Sakura, Kiba o Shikamaru.

**-Naruto, soy yo.** –la voz femenina se escuchó alta y clara-. **El desayuno está listo y… ¿Sasuke se quedará ahí todo el día? Puedo preparar una habitación para él. O… si quieres… **

La pelirosa cortó la frase, no muy segura de que añadir a continuación. Naruto tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer. Miró a Sasuke en busca de una respuesta.

**-No te preocupes por mí. Yo duermo de día, así que no habrá problema. Me echaré y esta noche haremos cuentas.** –dijo, tapándose la boca y bostezando de una forma muy elegante.

**-Bueno, yo también suelo dormir mucho por el día. La verdad, lo mío también es la noche, así que en eso no tendremos problemas. Pero eso si, necesito comer.** –alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a Sakura-. **¡Ahora bajo! ¡No te preocupes por mi nene!**

Se hizo el silencio, después un roce de madera y unos pasos.

**-No estoy sorda.** –se quejó la Haruno. Dejando una señal de pisotones a sus espaldas. Hoy no era su día, pensó el rubio.

**-Cuando vuelva me echaré de nuevo. Comeré fuerte para aguantar todo el día y ya saldremos por la noche.** –sin previo aviso, se agachó, dándole un beso a Sasuke en la boca.

Y se marchó, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que el rayo de luz no llegara a la cama donde estaba el vampiro.

Ahora si que estaba impactado. El Uchiha no podía creer que Naruto le prestara tanta atención. ¿Pero que diablos? Si parecían un matrimonio de verdad, maldición. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el brazo, estaba avergonzado. Por un lado le parecía patético todo aquel teatro. Pero por otro, se sentía feliz. Extrañamente feliz y contento.

Se echó hacia el lado izquierdo, aplastando la cabeza contra el trozo de almohada donde había estado durmiendo el rubio. Toda esa parte de la cama olía a él y estaba realmente caliente. Se acurrucó allí, realmente parecía que estaba abrazando a su Okami. Sus ojos volvieron a caer pesados y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba durmiendo.

A la hora escasa, la cama volvió a moverse, Sasuke, serio, se volvió hacía la persona que entraba a ella, rozando aquel cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

**------**

_**Muy bien, aclaraciones, ya sabéis dos cosas nuevas sobre la misteriosa estrella. Una que sirve para buscar pareja y otra para unir almas. Si uno muere, el otro también. Naruto no le iba a decir nada a Sasuke porque, si por algún motivo aceptaba, cuando él muriera a tener una vida limitada, Sasuke que podría ser inmortal, también lo haría. Más o menos, es eso. También algún detalle importante que no se si habréis cogido, pero vamos… no digo nada.**_

_**El lemon, no se si habré puesto de nuevo a Sasuke un poco más delicado como muchos pensáis, últimamente, estoy intentando mejorarlo. Sin embargo, es que… no puedo ponerlo tan frígido como en el manga. Son vivencias diferentes, aquí Sasuke tiene a su familia, todos están vivos, ningún hermano se ha cargado a nadie, no ha sido traicionado. Él único rencor que tiene es para con los Okami y Naruto le ha hecho recapacitar. ¿Cómo puedo ponerlo igual de emo que en el manga? Intento que mantenga su personalidad, pensando como sería Sasuke en el manga si su vida fuera parecida a como yo se la pongo en el fic. Espero que podáis comprenderlo.**_

_**De todas formas, cuando vaya pasando el fic, veréis que Sasuke se va poniendo aun más masculino. Ahora mismo, y recordad que es un vampiro que no ha salido nunca solo de la mansión, que no tiene muchos conocimientos de sociabilidad y que… le falta práctica, está como aprendiendo, experimentando… Sé que muchas no habéis entendido mi concepto para con él, pero espero que después de esta mini explicación lleguéis a entenderlo un poco.**_

_**También he resuelto esa duda que muchas teníais. ¿Qué clase de vampiro era Sasuke? Pues si, es de los clásicos. Sangre humana, frito a la luz del sol, curación más rápida de lo normal (no instantánea, como explica en este capítulo) y sobre las cruces y los ajos, creo que eso lo dejo de lado. Nunca me ha gustado XD. **_

_**Sobre los reviews. Estarán entre hoy y mañana en mi blog. He cambiado el formato para que sea más fácil. Muchas veces no entendíais mis respuestas y teníais que ir a buscar vuestro reviews y leerlo primero. Muchas a causa de eso, no leía las respuestas. Pues ahora eso está solucionado. Pongo vuestro reviews como "cita" y debajo os lo contesto, así no habrá excusas, eh?? XD**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme, y por aquellas chicas que me han mandado reviews de apoyo a parte del reviews para comentar el fic, pidiéndome que lo continuara. ¡Muchas gracias!**_


	6. Casado con un lobo

_**Muchísimas gracias! No me puedo creer el éxito que ha tenido este último capítulo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Estoy que no quepo en mi misma, mi orgullo ha crecido tanto que seguro que he engordado por lo menos 10 kilos XD Lo malo es que, por problemas de salud no puedo escribir mucho, y solo tengo terminado el capítulo de la semana que viene (que cae seguro) espero que me pueda recuperar y haga también el de la otra, porque ya os digo que a mí la presión se me da muy mal (los seguidores de "Luz y Oscuridad" sabéis que es verdad UU)**_

_**Por ahora no hace falta que os alarméis. Creo que podré conseguir volver al ritmo de antes. Aunque a veces en vez de una semana tendréis que dejarme algunos días más… espero que no mucho. Me estoy acostumbrando a publicar los miércoles n.n**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por todos esos reviews de ánimo y también para las que me sacan defectos. Todo es buen recibido, de todo corazón.**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

**Capi 6: Casado con un lobo.**

Cálido, sentía calidez. Sasuke abrió despacio los ojos, buscando perezosamente el reloj con la mirada. No podían ser más de las nueve de la noche. Una hora estupenda para levantarse aunque él no tuviera ganas.

Allí se estaba muy cómodo, la parte derecha de su cuerpo estaba caliente y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente bien. Desvió la cara hacia un lado, chocándose de frente con la de un rubio que dormía placidamente.

Lo observó, era realmente guapo. Mucho. Sonrió, acariciándole el flequillo y retirándoselo para poder verle mejor la cara. Naruto, que había estado durmiendo completamente sobre él, se revolvió ante la caricia y terminó bocabajo hacia el lado contrario.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, parecía un niño, ni siquiera se despertaba cuando lo tocaban. Se sentó en la cama y echó la cabeza contra el cabezal de esta, pensativo. Todo había ido muy rápido, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin que él pudiera tomar ni una simple decisión al respecto.

Tampoco podía decir que no tuviera sus puntos buenos. Uno de ellos era Naruto. Podría ser un hombre, el Alfa de esos lobos que tanto él había despreciado por la opresión en la que mantenían a su familia. Pero él… tenía un halo de justicia y paz a su alrededor. Como si cualquier cosa que dijera fuera completamente verídica.

Otro punto bueno era que desde ahora ya no tendría a los Okami controlándolos. Él mismo se encargaría de todo, intentando así poder hacerlo mucho mejor que ellos. Sin embargo, había estado pensando en algo importante. Si él ahora estaba casado con el Alfa, y debía vivir con él. ¿Quién se convertiría en el futuro jefe de su clan? Si, él los controlaría por orden de los Okami pero… todavía tendría que dejar alguien al mando, alguien al que le tuviera plena confianza.

Los movimientos de Naruto lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. El rubio se había retorcido para acabar de nuevo en la misma posición. Sasuke volvió a acariciarle los cabellos, bajando un dedo por su nuca, rozando su espalda despacio.

Tenía que reconocer que le encanta esa piel morena y caliente. Comparada con la suya, tan pálida y fría, parecía un cadáver. No entendía que podía ver de atractivo su Okami en él.

Se rascaba el pecho cuando una marca le llamó la atención, y otra más abajo. Y sobre el ombligo, entre las piernas, por todos sus muslos. Sasuke se acarició la piel, tenía más de veinte chupetones, seguro. Se mordió el labio, avergonzando… ¡Ese estúpido lobo!

Se volvió, echándose sobre su espalda y besándole la suave nuca. La lamió de arriba a bajo, dispuesto a vengarse aunque fuera con algo como eso. Se relamió los colmillos, hincando un poco la punta hasta que varias gotitas se desprendieron, lamiéndolas. Después, succionó aquella zona, cerrando la herida con un profundo chupetón.

¡Ala, ahora ya estaban en paz!

**-Naruto.** –dijo, zarandeándolo un poco del brazo-. **Naruto.** –repitió, poniéndolo boca arriba y pasándole la mano rápidamente por la cara, molestándolo-. **Es hora de cenar.**

Este se removió, desperezándose aun con los ojos cerrados y echando la cara hacia un lado, dejando libre su cuello.

**-Adelante, mientras no me muevas mucho...**

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, y terminó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

**-Levántate, imbecil. **

Naruto pegó un salto, agarrándose el brazo y mirándole graciosamente enfadado.

**-Eso ha dolido, bestia.** –volvió a bostezar-. **¿Por qué tengo que levantarme tan temprano? Quiero dormir.** –dijo a punto de echarse de nuevo en la cama.

¿Temprano? Pensó el Uchiha.

**-Muy bien, pues yo me voy.** –fue lo que único que dijo Sasuke y lo suficiente para que el Alfa reaccionase.

**-¿A dónde?**

**-A mí casa, por supuesto.** –susurró como si nada, buscando con la mirada sus ropas. Las halló en una esquina, totalmente destrozadas. Ahí tenía otro problema.

**-Esta es tu casa.** –Naruto se arrastró hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda y besándole el cuello. Sasuke echó la cara un poco hacia atrás, rozándola con la contraria, en una mueca seca de cariño.

**-Lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar con mis padres. Me gustaría ir a verlos a menudo. Además, tengo que traer mis cosas y…**

**-Pues iré contigo.** –sonrió ampliamente el rubio, yéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, donde había estado durmiendo y cogiendo unas ropas que tenía sobre una silla próxima-. **Le pedí a Kiba que te prestara algo, está sobre la mesa.**

Sasuke no contestó nada. Tampoco le había preguntado si podía ir con él, y tampoco si le parecía bien ponerse ropa de otra persona. Cosa que le parecía completamente vulgar.

Se levantó, luciendo desnudez y se acercó hacia donde estaban los pantalones. Sin duda eran muy del estilo Okami, ya que después de entrar en la manada se había dado cuenta de que todos iban más o menos vestidos igual.

Cogió los vaqueros, si, podrían venirle bien. Hubiera preferido por supuesto algo que le perteneciera al Uzumaki, pero no era lo mismo que algo te quedara ancho a que se te vieran dos dedos de tobillos. Y no es que el rubio fuera mucho más bajo que él, solo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para que se viera tonto con unos pantalones suyos.

Naruto desde la cama había dejado de vestirse, acomodándose para mirarlo. Y es que esa vista no se tenía todos los días. Un vampiro tan atractivo como Sasuke, de espaldas, dejándole ver esos músculos perfectos y ese prieto trasero. ¡Sin duda era algo que admirar!

**-Que maravillosa vista.** –dijo burlón el rubio, echado sobre la cama con su ropas a un lado.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, lo miró de reojo y siguió vistiéndose como si no hubiera hablado, pasando completamente de él. Se colocó unos bóxer y se subió los pantalones, un poco sorprendido por la aspereza de aquella tela. Nunca había llevado nada igual hasta ahora. Dio unos cuantos saltos hasta que los pantalones vaqueros subieron y se abrochó el botón, cerrándose la cremallera.

Le estaban tan pegados que parecían una segunda piel, pero eso no le molestaba, o por lo menos no tanto como la mirada fija del Alfa en su trasero.

**-¿Qué?** –preguntó secamente, mientras cogía la camiseta de tirantes negra. A primera vista por lo menos parecía limpia.

Naruto se acercó por detrás, chisteando en una mueca de negación.

**-Prométeme que nunca más te pondrás vaqueros.** –dijo con suavidad, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura y oliéndole el cuello, tentadoramente.

Sasuke cogió aire, tranquilizándose porque todas aquellas caricias comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso.

**-¿Por qué?** –preguntó, colocando bien la camiseta que estaba del revés.

**-Porque te hacen un culo tremendo y solo yo tengo permiso de verlo. **

El Uchiha soltó una de sus risitas burlescas, retirando un poco al rubio para terminar de vestirse por fin. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos.

**-Deja de decir cosas que son evidentes. Yo estoy bien con todo lo que me pongo.**

Naruto se rió abiertamente. Decidiendo por fin vestirse él también. Se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca.

**-Si, si, no te lo voy a negar. Pero vaqueros no, por favor.** –y volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero arqueó un poco los labios, en cierto modo halagado por que su rubio pensara eso de él.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, observó lo que realmente era el piso. El baño estaba en frente y a su lado un pequeño salón, eso junto al dormitorio era toda la casa. No sabía muy bien que decir, comparado con la forma en la que vivía él, era una corraleja de cerdos. Sin añadir por supuesto, que no estaba muy limpio y seguro que lo poco que había recogido era por obra y gracia de aquella chica tan guapa, ahora no recordaba ni siquiera como se llamaba.

**-¿No hay cocina?** –preguntó, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya estaba abriendo la puerta del piso dispuesto a marcharse.

**-¿Eh?** –preguntó, un poco extrañado de que no lo siguiera-. **¡Ah! Todos comemos abajo, en un comedor preparado para ello.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja, acompañándolo por las escaleras, temiendo agarrarse a la baranda que tenía un polvo que no veas. Decidió pensar en otra cosa.

**-¿Cómo os apañáis para hacer cuentas después?**

Naruto se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

**-Cada familia pone un treinta por cierto de su sueldo y se lo da a los encargados de la cocina. Con eso también cubrimos a las familias que no tienen trabajo y demás. Todos comemos de eso, hasta los pequeños que han quedado huérfanos. Te aseguro que son muchos.**

El Kyüketsuki ya recordaba algo de eso, si no se equivocaba, Kiba, ese tío que estaba siempre pegado a Naruto, había mencionado algo referente al no poder ellos dos tener hijos. Sonaba interesante.

El Okami lo cogió de la mano cuando llegaron a los últimos escalones, entrando por un pasillo decorado con arcos y columnas, pulcramente pintadas de blanco. Parecía lo único limpio de todo aquel sitio. Entraron en una gran sala, donde había numeras mesas redondas. Todas estaban llenas menos la primera.

Sasuke pudo identificar a la chica de pelo rosa, a ese tal Kiba y a la chiquilla que estaba a su lado, que olía a humano completamente, sería su compañera.

**-Naruto.** –saludó Sakura, moviendo una mano para que se acercara a ellos.

Por lo que el vampiro podía deducir, esa mesa estaba reservada prácticamente para ellos. Seguramente sería algo así como la mesa del jefe y sus amigos de confianza. Le parecía normal, por lo menos no eran tan clasistas como en su clan y comían con los demás. Eso en cierto modo le gustó.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta ella. Algo pasó corriendo a su lado. Sasuke se volvió algo confuso para encontrarse con una escena que le heló la sangre.

¡Una chica rubia estaba abrazada a Naruto! No abrazada no, se le había echado al cuello, restregándose como una perra en celo.

Intentó mantener la calma, desvió la mirada y siguió andando, ambos se sentaron juntos, frente a los demás y para molestia del Uchiha, la rubia seguía sobre el Alfa, ahora sentada ricamente sobre sus piernas.

**-Ino, Ino, mi pequeña.** –dijo tocándole la nariz. La chica no tendría más de quince años, seis menos que él-. **No sabía que estabas de regreso.**

**-¡Eso es porque me mandaste lejos!** –gruñó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en la mano, escondiéndola rápidamente bajo la mesa. Tomó aire y miró a cualquier parte menos a su marido y a la mocosa. Se encontró de lleno con la cara de sus otros compañeros de cena.

La chica de precioso cabello rosa asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo. El chico siguió devorando sus huevos sin mirarlo y la morenita alzó la mano, regalándole una sonrisa.

Siguiendo su recta educación, el moreno agachó la cabeza en una elegante reverencia.

**-Buenos noches.** –le dijo a las chicas como respuesta. Estas parecieron mucho más satisfechas.

Naruto observó atentamente a Sasuke, quería saber cual era su reacción entre tantos Okami, pero por ahora lo estaba haciendo muy bien. También sabía que escuchaba todas las retahílas de protestas y chismorreos que los demás lobos decían de forma disimulada, aunque por supuesto no lo suficiente para ellos.

**-Nene.** –llamó, haciendo que el moreno se volviera hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Estaba guapísimo hasta enfadado-. **Te presento a Ino. Mi hermana.**

Ahora si que estaba descolocado. El Uchiha miró a la chica de arriba a bajo, si, se parecían un poco, pero… ¿Su hermana? Ahora encima tenía una mocosa como cuñada, lo único que le faltaba es que le saliera alguna suegra por ahí y entonces se pegaría un tiro.

**-Entiendo…** -miró a la chica y le hizo una pequeña y elegante reverencia-. **Yo soy Sasuke, el mar… el compañero de tu hermano.**

La rubia lo miró con los ojos completamente en llamas, arrugó los morros y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Naruto, nuevamente. Aplastaba tanto la cara contra él, que Sasuke pensó que a lo mejor quería comérselo, quién sabe.

Naruto le acarició el pelo, intentando ocultar la sonrisa pillina que tenía y aparentando estar enfadado.

**-¿Y esos modales? Ya tienes quince años. Él es tu cuñado. **

Ino pegó un chillido disconforme.

**-¡No digas eso! ¡Es un Kyüketsuki, a papá lo mató un Kyüketsuki!**

De repente, toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Al Uzumaki pareció quedar sin respiración, mirando a la niña como si hubiera echo la jugarreta más mala de su vida.

Sasuke seguía pensando. No le sorprendió mucho, tampoco es que se lo esperara. Pero… ahora podía entender un poco, la razón por las que lo vigilaban tan concienzudamente. Es más, después de conocer a Naruto, entendía que él mismo los había perdonado. Ahí residía su encanto. Por su parte, si le hubiera ocurrido a él, estaría gritando por venganza hasta que no quedara en pie ni un solo Okami.

En cierto modo, admiraba a su lobo.

Todos esperaban la reacción del rubio. Un bofetada, un grito. De repente, este se inclinó sobre su hermana, dejando su cara completamente pegada a la de la niña. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, le dio un besito en la nariz y le golpeó la frente con el dedo corazón, sonriendo.

**-Vamos… Ino. No seas rencorosa, pequeña. No sabemos que sucedió, no sabemos nada. No podemos acusar a nadie imprudentemente. Además, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con eso. Mira…** -dijo, acariciándole la mejilla-. **Si un Okami matara por cualquier razón, a un humano, por ejemplo. ¿Te parecería bien que vinieran y me asesinaran a mí, por ser un Okami también?**

La chica arrugó el ceño, bajó la cabeza pensativa y al final negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

**-Por supuesto que no.**

**-¿Entonces? Deja esas niñerías y saluda a tu cuñado. **

Ino miró de reojo a Sasuke. El cual alzó una ceja, con los brazos cruzados. Infló los mofletes y se abrazó de nuevo al cuello de Naruto, negándose en una rabieta infantil.

**-Complejo de hermano.** –soltó el Uchiha, con un toque de malicia.

Cuando la niña iba a quejarse, recibió un toque en su cabeza, empujándola suavemente sobre el hombro de su hermano.

**-¡Oye!** –gritó esta, mirando mal al vampiro por haberle echo eso-. **Tú tienes la culpa. Mi hermano tendría que haberse casado conmigo.** –gruñó, dándole un rápido y fugaz beso en la boca al Alfa.

Naruto puso cara de sufrimiento y la alejó de sí.

**-¿De nuevo con eso? Ino, nosotros somos….**

**-¡Me da igual!** –se puso de pie y se colocó tras la silla del mayor, abrazándole el cuello fuertemente por la espalda-. **Sé porque me mandaste lejos, pero… ¡Yo quería intentarlo! ¡Si te hubieras acostado conmigo a lo mejor yo sería tu compañera!**

Sasuke los miró a ambos, completamente impactado. ¿Estaba oyendo realmente lo que estaba oyendo? Esa niña… ¡Era una mocosa caliente e incestuosa! Aunque con un hermano como ese, hasta él lo podía llegar a entender un poco… Bueno, eso no venía al caso. Entonces, toda esa ira contra él, era simplemente porque se había quedado con el Uzumaki. Pues muy bien.

Había algo que aun no tenía muy claro.

**-¿Con cuantas has probado hasta encontrarme?** –preguntó el Uchiha, pasando por alto toda la verborrea de la pequeña.

Naruto puso una mueca contrariada. Se lo pensó pero al final soltó un suspiro.

**-Con todas las mujeres de la manada, desde los dieciocho.**

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, intentando que nadie viera el fuego que estaba creciendo dentro de él. Impresionante… seguramente todas las mujeres que estaban allí, habían echo eso… con… Miró a la pelirosa, Sakura, recordaba por fin. Esta se la devolvió, fijamente, como escondiendo una gran pena, volvió a comer sin mencionar nada.

Ella también.

**-Es hora de que me vaya.** –el Kyüketsuki se puso de pie. Aquel asunto no era de su incumbencia. Le daba igual con quién se hubiera acostado, de todas formas, ya no podría volver a hacerlo.

**-¡Espera!** –gritó Naruto, intentando seguirle.

Ino no le dejó, colgada de su cuello aun.

**-¡Oh Dios!** –gritó de repente, señalando la nuca de su hermano completamente horrorizada-. **Esto… ¡Te ha mordido! Y… esta morado… está….** –parecía completamente impactada.

Naruto se llegó una mano a la nuca, notando los dos puntitos. Vaya, no recordaba que Sasuke le hubiera mordido allí.

El Uchiha se volvió, con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios. Le enseñó los colmillos, con un silbido entre amenazador y juguetón que hizo a Ino encogerse.

**-Si quieres, también puedo hacerte una marquita a ti. Harás pareja con tu hermano y… como estamos en familia…**

Aquella frase provocó otro tenso silencio en la sala. Los Okami miraban temerosos y escrutadores al vampiro. Alerta por si tenían que saltar sobre él todos a uno. Hasta hubo más de uno que ya se había puesto de pie.

Ante el inminente ataque. Naruto se levantó y alzó una mano, lanzándoles una mirada de quedaos quietos o os mato.

**-Dejadle. Está bromeando. ¿Sasuke?**

Este sonrió, mirando a Naruto unos momentos y terminando por ponerse serio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar por la furia y casi consigue salir de allí a pedacitos. Respiró hondo, nunca debía olvidar donde se encontraba.

**-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría ser en serio?** –lentamente, se fue acercando a Ino, quién lo miraba como si fuera el anticristo. Se agachó frente a ella y la cogió de la barbilla-. **Pequeña niña. No voy a hacerte nada. Después de todo, y quitando las ironías, ahora eres parte de mi familia. Te protegeré con todo mí ser. Quién se atreva a tocar a alguien que me importe no llegará a ver el amanecer.** –se acercó más y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Sonrió cuando Naruto frunció el ceño-. **Ahora tranquilízate.**

Ino se sonrojó, mirándolo completamente maravillada. Con esas palabras, el acercamiento y el beso, casi había olvidado todo lo anterior.

**-Sexy.** –dijo, alzando una mano para tocarle los dos mechones de cabello azul que le caían alrededor de la cara.

El vampiro la miró contrariado, de nuevo aquel adjetivo y Naruto se echó a reír, sin poder aguantarlo.

**-Vale, bien. Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos.** –separó sutilmente a Sasuke de su hermana y lo empujó un poco para que saliera por los arcos que había en el lado derecho del pasillo-. **Beta.** –dijo de repente, volviéndose y mirando al castaño que llegaba en ese instante-. **Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme.**

Shikamaru asintió, observando como Naruto no esperaba por si fuera a comentar algo. Cogió esta vez a Sasuke del brazo y estiró de él. Atravesando el patio y saliendo por fin de las enormes puertas que custodiaban aquel lugar.

**-------**

Sasuke saltó, pasando a ras de un árbol y girando su cuerpo en la última rama para impulsarse hacia delante. Naruto, convertido en lobo lo seguía, a muy corta distancia y siempre previendo sus movimientos.

En cierto modo, aquella situación ponía un poco nervioso al vampiro. Sabía que el Alfa solo lo seguía, ya que se había propuesto acompañarle y presentarse formalmente como él había hecho con los Okami, pero… en el fondo, tenía un resquemor de miedo. Como si ese lobo lo persiguiera para atraparlo. Sasuke se golpeó la sien, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en ella. Creía recordar algo, pero no sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

De repente, algo pasó por debajo él, justo cuando estaba aterrizando de un salto. Intentó agarrarse a algunas ramas antes de estrellarse pero no pudo evitarlo. Cayó sobre algo blando y peludo.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba a lomos de un Naruto que dejaba escapar un aullido divertido. La expresión impresionada en la cara del Uchiha era algo por lo que estar alegre, no se veía todos los días.

El moreno termino arqueando los labios, acariciando aquella larga melena dorada y viendo como aquella aura anaranjada que lo hacía parecer arder, lo rodeaba también a él, sin producirle ningún daño. ¡Era completamente fascinante!

Se agarró con fuerza cuando pasaron a una velocidad de vértigo a través de dos árboles muy cercanos, saliendo del bosque y dirigiéndose hacia la mansión que ya se podía ver a lo lejos. El fuerte viento que impactaba con su cara le obligó a cerrar lo ojos y a esconder la cabeza contra el cuello del gran lobo, el cual solo corría y corría, con un fin claro en su mente.

El gran cuerpo frenó de pronto, haciendo que Sasuke cayera hacía atrás si no fuera por la gran zarpa que lo cogió y lo pegó contra el pecho peludo. Respiró aliviado cuando Naruto por fin salió de fase y quedó normal. Humano.

**-Recuérdame no salir nunca de viaje contigo.** –se quejó el Uchiha, mirándolo de reojo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la verja.

**-Como si no te hubiera gustado montarme.** –se aproximó a él y se pegó a su espalda, aprovechando que abría la verja y el calor de su cuerpo desnudo, para susurrarle al oído, provocándolo. Sintió el temblor en la respiración del vampiro-. **Esta noche probemos otra forma de cabalgar, nene.**

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. ¡Maldito Okami! Se lo quitó de encima, sin mirarle, como si aquella proposición indecente no le afectara nada.

**-Sígueme y mantente callado. **

**-Si, si.** –gruñó, un poco decepcionado de que no surtiera efecto y vistiéndose a toda prisa. Vaya, sus pantalones se habían rajado un poco más. Ese era el problema de atárselos a la pata mientras era un lobo-. **Oye, espérame.** –se quejó cuando Sasuke atravesó la puerta de metal sin esperarle.

El Kyüketsuki se volvió, observándolo exteriormente inexpresivo, pero por dentro, no podía dejar de repasar cada forma de sus músculos al agacharse, al subirse los vaqueros, al colocarse la camiseta, esa espalda y esos brazos le estaban acelerando la respiración.

Tosió para distraerse o se echaría encima de él en menos de dos segundos.

**-¿Ya?** –preguntó secamente.

Naruto le sonrió con socarronería cuando llegó hasta él y ambos comenzaron a atravesar los amplios jardines. No hacía falta decir que el rubio nunca había estado allí y lo que vio lo dejó completamente maravillado. Cualquiera que recorriera aquel lugar pensaría en lo mismo. El paraíso. El edén. Era como haber ascendido al cielo, directa y llanamente. Todos los arbustos estaban bien cortados, de forma rectangular. Había fuentes bellamente esculpidas, la mayoría con mujeres hermosas y con grandes colmillos si había que añadir. Rosas, todo estaba invadido por rosas blancas. El suelo de tierra anaranjada y unos bonitos asientos de hierros negros, estaban diseñados de tal forma que parecían obras de arte.

**-Madre mía.** –dijo el Okami, mirando hacia los lados sin saber en que lugar fijar la vista-. **Esto es simplemente precioso. Ahora se de donde te viene lo estirado, tío.**

Sasuke lo miró mal, pero terminó por aguantar la retahíla de insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

**-Este lugar lo creó el primer Kyüketsuki del clan Uchiha que se hospedó en estas tierras. Era un pacifista soñador. Creyó que criando a su familia aquí esta se desarrollaría entre paz y armonía. **

Naruto lo observó unos momentos, dudoso.

**-Y lo consiguió, ¿no?**

**-La verdad… no lo sé. **

El moreno no parecía muy cómodo con aquella contestación suya, pero… ¿Que más podía decir? Reconocía que la razón por la que ellos no se metían en problemas era a causa del gran miedo que les tenían a los Okami. Eso no los dejaba en muy buena posición, pero… en cierto modo y muy a su pesar, surtía efecto. Nunca se consideró un asesino, pero tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por sus demás parientes.

Naruto no quiso añadir nada. Veía los sentimientos contradictorios que su compañero sentía por dentro. Y él, mejor que nadie en el mundo, podía llegar a entenderlos. Era muy difícil distinguir la verdad de la mentira. Lo que realmente era bueno de lo malo. ¿Dónde estaba la línea? ¿El límite? La unión de ambos ya había atravesado aquella cerca. Ahora… ¿Que moral seguirían? No era algo que se pudiera apostar con una sola mirada, era algo profundo, de uno mismo. Difícil de aclarar.

Se acercó a un lado del gran camino de tierra, acariciando una rosa abierta de una forma completamente hermosa. Rozó su suavidad con los dedos y disfrutó de la enredadera de pequeñas florecillas blancas que caían sobre una espaldera de red.

**-Yo no entiendo muy bien como pensáis los vampiros.** –Sasuke se giró sorprendido ante el comienzo de aquella extraña conversación-. **Tampoco entiendo vuestra sed de sangre, ni si tenéis ansias de matar sin que vuestra conciencia os lo impida. Lo único que tengo claro…** -volvió a deslizar los dedos delicadamente por cada pétalo de la rosa-. **…es que alguien que haya creado un jardín tan hermoso, no puede ser malvado. Aquí hay amor, paz, armonía, elegancia. Sin duda, los sentimientos pacíficos de aquel primer Uchiha, eran reales. Lo puedo saber solo con mirar este lugar.**

El vampiro agachó la cabeza, sin saber que añadir. ¿Por qué su pecho se había sentido caliente? Era una sensación extraña. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido. Miró de nuevo a Naruto, debajo de aquella luz amarillenta, rodeado de un haz plata que congeniaba a la perfección con la rosa blanca que sostenía entre sus manos. Y sin embargo, se notaba que no era un ser que perteneciera a aquel lugar. Todo era bello si, pero también dejaba ver un toque de tristeza y soledad. El Alfa allí en medio era como un rayo de luz, uno que iluminaba el jardín como si realmente ellos pudieran admirarlo a la luz del sol.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke estaba frente a Naruto, cogiéndolo de los brazos y apretándolo contra él, besándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Eran ansias, desesperación, quería esa luz solo para él, ese haz caliente iluminándolo solo a él por toda la eternidad.

El Uzumaki jadeó dentro de su boca, agarrándolo de ambas mejillas y estrellándole contra la misma rosa que había estado acariciándolo. Se sintió como el arbusto crujía ante el peso del Kyüketsuki y por unos momentos temió que este cediera, atravesándolo.

Lo sostuvo apretado, mientras seguía besándolo. El Uchiha parecía haber perdido el control, pasando los brazos por debajo de los de Naruto y agarrándose desesperadamente a la tela de su camiseta, clavándole las uñas en la espalda en el proceso.

Naruto le mordió el labio, recogiendo la saliva que había en ellos y separándose lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía la respiración apresurada del vampiro sobre su boca, y la suya no estaba muy alejada de aquel ritmo.

**-Nene…** -susurró roncamente, regocijándose en los afilados ojos negros que impactaban directamente con los azules propios-. **…no hay Kyüketsuki en el mundo que se parezca más a aquel primer Uchiha que tú. Desde el primer momento noté que eras diferente. Sentí tu serenidad, tu calma, tu ingenuidad, eres tan puro como un niño. Tienes unos ideales claros, un punto de justicia que más quisiera tener yo.** –rozó de nuevos aquellos labios, presionándolos unos segundos antes de volver a separarse-. **Ahora, sé que tú eres todo lo que yo necesito.**

**-Mi otro yo.** –respondió Sasuke, alzando ahora las manos y acariciándole la cara, entremezclando sus dedos en aquel cabello rubio algo áspero y echándolo hacia atrás-. **Nosotros somos dos mitades opuestas que se atraen, que se necesitan. Tú tienes todo lo que a mí me hace falta.**

Naruto sonrió, cerrando los ojos y acercándose a la cara del moreno, rozando su mejilla contra la de porcelana del Uchiha.

**-Y tu lo que me hace falta a mí.**

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, pudieron escuchar unas palmas. Sasuke arrugó el ceño, colocándose protectoramente delante del Okami. Nunca debía olvidar donde estaban y quién los rodeaba. Para su alivio aquel irónico visitante no era más que su primo Sai.

**-Mierda, Sai, me asustaste.**

El vampiro rió, levantando una mano en señal de que continuaran.

**-Seguid, seguid. Pensad que no estoy. Ahora sé lo que siente Mikoto cuando se entusiasma con esas telenovelas.**

Sasuke arrugó la boca en una mueca molesta, ignorando completamente el comentario de su primo. Sin embargo, Naruto si que se adelantó, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un juguete nuevo. De verdad que no tenía sentido del peligro.

**-Vaya, tu cara me suena. Eres el que estaba en el bar con mi nene aquella vez, ¿verdad?**

Sai cerró la boca para no reírse. ¿Nene? ¿Qué nene? No sabía como Sasuke había resistido arrancarle los intestinos la primera vez que lo escuchó de llamarlo así. Es más, la cara de su primo no se había movido ni un ápice al oírlo. Vaya, eso era extraño.

**-Si, soy yo.** –le confirmó, acercándose y estrechándole la mano. El moreno alzó la ceja, sorprendido de que su piel estuviera tan caliente, en cierto modo era agradable. Forzó una sonrisa-. **Ahora sí, encantado de conocerte. Supongo que si estáis aquí los dos es porque todo ha ido bien. ¿Ya somos familia?**

Naruto un poco avergonzado se rascó la nuca, mirando a Sasuke por ayuda. Este simplemente pasaba de los dos.

**-Se podría decir que si. Hemos venido a recoger la ropa de Sasuke y a saludar.** –se decidió por decir. Más o menos era eso, si.

Sasuke observó uno de los matorrales, arrugó el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

**-Vamos, quiero que mis padres te conozcan.**

Sai asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole al rubio paso para que los tres se encaminaran hacia la puerta de la mansión. Para sorpresa de los primos, Naruto no se movió del sitio. Sonrió, mirando en la misma dirección que momentos antes su compañero.

**-No se porque te escondes, no me como a nadie. Y si estás vigilándome lo puedes hacer más de cerca.** –Sai se tensó-. **Además, se quién eres. Ese pelirrojo también de aquella noche. Tienes un olor muy fuerte y particular como para que se me olvide. Sal y ven con nosotros.**

No podía creérselo. Sai no podía creer que aquel Okami pudiera hasta identificarlos solo con olerlos una sola vez. El aroma de los vampiros era muy parecido, se podría decir que prácticamente olían igual. Era tal la dificultad, que hasta ellos podían confundirse. Eso, tuvo que reconocer, lo inquietó.

**-Sal, Gaara.** –ordenó, sin motivo ya para tenerlo oculto.

El pelirrojo dio un paso fuera de los arbustos. Se colocó al lado de su amante e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo hacia un Naruto que sonreía abiertamente, sin un gramo de superioridad.

**-Encantado de conocerte.** –se quedó pensativo unos momentos-. **¿También eres primo de Sasuke? Creía que todos eran como ellos.** –comentó, señalando a los otros dos morenos que prácticamente se veían infinitamente parecidos.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Abriendo despacio los labios para decir una simple frase.

**-Soy un Kyüketsuki forastero.**

**-¡Oh! Entonces hay más. Creía que solo quedaba este clan.**

Sasuke apoyó una mano en el hombro del rubio para captar su atención.

**-Se supone que es el último. Pero…** -se mordió el labio, interiormente ofendido por la atención que el Alfa estaba poniendo en Gaara. Era una tontería que aquello le celara, pero no podía evitarlo-. **…es irrelevante. Sígueme.**

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros. Tampoco es que a él le importara mucho, pero, aun así, los Kyüketsuki seguían siendo un riesgo para la especie humana así que no podía evitar indagar sobre ellos. Puede que Beta supiera más sobre ese extraño vampiro de cabello rojo. Ya le preguntaría cuando volvieran.

Sin que a ninguno le apeteciera añadir nada más, siguieron a Sasuke, atravesando las enormes puertas de la mansión y dirigiéndose al ala este. El Uchiha sabía exactamente donde lo estaban esperando sus padres. En el salón principal.

**------**

Sasuke empujó las enormes puertas. Un limpio chirrido hizo que Naruto encogiera la cara, todo aquel lugar parecía tener miles de años, eso si, con un lujo y elegancia exquisito, pero aun así…

La débil luz amarilla de una lamparita llegó hasta él. Dio un paso hacia su izquierda y salió de la espalda del vampiro, observando libremente toda la estancia. Grande, amplia, con una mesa alargada en el centro y alguien, sentado en la silla señorial que supuestamente la presidía.

Lo conocía, perfectamente. Había hablado muchas veces con él. Se trataba de Uchiha Fugaku. El líder y señor del clan de Kyüketsuki. Su expresión era segura, y su capa le daba un aire real. También ayudaba las molduras doradas del techo que revestían las columnas de mármol que tenía detrás.

Naruto quedó pensativo. ¿Qué usarían para que todo estuviera tan brillante después de tantos años?

Sasuke, ignorando la actitud desinteresada de su compañero, acostumbrándose ya a sus rarezas, se acercó a su padre e hizo una pequeña y elegante reverencia.

**-Volví.**

Fugaku asintió, levantándose y apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

**-Si, y veo que bien acompañado. Me alegro que nuestra familia haya crecido gracias a tan distinguido miembro.** –ahora fue él quién le hizo una reverencia a Naruto-. **Alfa de la manda del Este, encantado de darle la bienvenida a mí casa.**

**-¿Eh?** –Naruto se volvió, completamente perdido al estar mirando algunas fotografías que había sobre una bellísima cómoda-. **¡Ah! Si, bueno. ¿Gracias?**

Sai no pudo aguantar la sonrisa, echando la cara hacia un lado para que no se viera. Gaara siguió igual de inexpresivo, mirando fijamente a Naruto. Era un tipo interesante. Sasuke se echó una mano a la frente, era solo ver al rubio y sentía un gran cansancio.

**-Acércate por favor. Voy a presentarse a mi padre oficialmente, igual que hiciste tú.** –el lobo tosió un poco avergonzado y se puso al lado del vampiro, intentando mantenerse serio-. **Aunque ya veo que lo has reconocido, te lo presentaré de todas formas. Este es Uzumaki Naruto, el Alfa de la manada del Este y mi… marido.**

El Uchiha se sorprendió, pues pensaba que aquella palabra le iba a provocar rencor, pero más que eso, sintió algo de apuro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No iba a ser por falta de sangre en su cuerpo, vamos.

Naruto comenzó a reírse tontamente, rascándose la nuca.

**-Encantado de conocerte, suegro. Cuidaré bien de Sasuke.** –dijo rápidamente, en un tono que iba entre la broma y la seriedad.

**-Si claro, por supues…** -Fugaku tragó saliva ante la mirada azul, que totalmente afilada e intensa, se clavaba en él. Podía estar sonriendo pero aquel no era un saludo cordial, y el viejo vampiro lo notaba-. **…por supuesto.**

El rubio volvió a sonreír, de una forma difícil de interpretar.

**-Ahora vayamos con algo importante.** –de repente, alargó la mano y cogió al hombre por el cuello de la capa, acercándoselo bruscamente a la cara. Fugaku dejó escapar un profundo siseo, entre asustado y amenazador. Naruto tensó los labios mientras abría la boca, provocador-. **Estaba esperando este momento, "líder".**

Gaara dio un paso hacia delante, siendo parado por Sai, que le negó con la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente y después el moreno movió la cabeza, señalando a su primo. El pelirrojo, resistió las ganas de entrar en la discusión, pero al final se echó hacia atrás, dócilmente.

Sasuke se volvió hacia su izquierda sorprendido, todo había resultado tan rápido que no había podido procesarlo. Era una reacción por parte del Okami que nunca hubiera esperando.

Agarró con fuerza el brazo del rubio y apretó la mandíbula.

**-¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Suelta a mi padre!**

Naruto le echó una mirada tranquila.

**-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Además no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que…** -no terminó la frase, levantó el puño y le asestó a Fugaku un terrible puñetazo en la cara. Lo estrelló literalmente sobre la silla donde momentos antes había estado sentado. Naruto suspiró-. **Por fin se fue toda la tensión. **

El gruñido feroz de Sasuke retumbó en la estancia, el Alfa lo miró interrogativamente, cosa que lo enfureció aun más.

**-¿Qué diablos tratas de hacer, imbecil?** –se acercó a su padre y le miró la mejilla, totalmente roja, por no contar con el goteo de su nariz. Manchas rojas empezaban a cubrir la capa-. **Quiero una explicación. ¡Ya!**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo completamente serio. Sasuke comenzó a respirar más rápido, nervioso. El rubio era de aquella clase de personas que no sabían por donde iban a salir. Siempre te sorprendía o sobresaltaban, depende de por donde salieran. Bien estaba sonriendo y de repente te asestaba un puñetazo como en aquel caso. ¡La gente que no podía prever lo ponían nervioso!

**-Te dije claramente aquella vez. "Si vuelvo a verte con alguna clase de marca, los mataré a todos". Pero eso no quiere decir que no me vengaría por la que ya tenías.** –la mirada azul voló hacía la cara confusa de Fugaku-. **Fuiste tu el que lo golpeó, ¿cierto?** –el aludido bajó la cabeza, entendiendo el arrebato de su ahora yerno-. **Bien, si esa es tu respuesta, ahora estamos en paz. **

Sasuke se quedó pasmado. No sabía si cerrar la boca o dejarla abierta. Estaba completamente avergonzado, tanto que hasta podía sentir el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos. Carraspeó la garganta suavemente y se puso serio, levantándose y agachando la cabeza ante su padre.

**-Lo siento. No creía que fuera a reaccionar así.**

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Fugaku sonrió. Se limpió con la manga de su capa negra la sangre que le caía por la nariz y le ofreció la mano limpia a Naruto.

**-Hiciste bien. Me alegro de que mi hijo te importe tanto. También debo añadir que mi nariz no está igual de agradecida pero… esa atención es todo lo que un padre desearía. **

Naruto asintió, sonriendo ahora si, abiertamente y estrechándole la mano con total cordialidad. Unas palmas se escucharon al otro lado de la habitación.

Mikoto se acercó a ellos, sujetando el fuerte y moreno brazo de Naruto mientras le regalaba una de sus expresiones más felices.

**-Haces bien hijo, mi pequeño Sasuke necesita a alguien como tú a su lado. Este clan también. Estamos honrados de tu presencia.** –la mujer se miró la mano izquierda y cerró el puño, clavándose las uñas-. **Yo fui la que le arañé bajo el ojo, si crees conveniente que deberías…**

**-¡Mamá!** –gruñó Sasuke, apretando los dientes-. **No les de ideas.** –soltó un poco más tranquilo al ver el talante calmado del rubio.

Naruto levantó la mano.

**-Cierre los ojos.** –la mujer le obedeció, un poco asustada-. **Bien, ahora intente resistir. **

Mikoto tragó aire y esperó el golpe. Su oído le dijo que nadie se estaba moviendo, y su olfato que el aroma estaba tranquilo, no había violencia ni tensión en el ambiente. De repente algo se acercó a su cara, encogió la nariz y apretó los labios. Algo le rozó la mejilla, suave.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

**-¿Beso?** –preguntó, sintiendo aun la humedad en su piel.

El Alfa se rió, quitando la caricia en su cabello y alejándose unos pasos.

**-Ahora eres mi querida suegra, creo que con el golpe anterior ya saldé mi deuda. Por cierto…** -miró a Sasuke de reojo y sonrió burlonamente-. **Aunque te joda, creo que debes reconocer que eres clavadito a tu madre. **

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse y no darle un buen golpe a ese lobo de pacotilla. Terminó sonriendo y mirando cálidamente a su madre.

**-Si, dejando de lado tu delicioso humor.** –ironizó-. **Estoy orgulloso de haber heredado la belleza y elegancia de mi madre.**

**-Joder, que sobrado eres, tío.** –dijo Naruto, mirándolo como si fuera el hombre más estirado que hubiera tenido delante.

Sasuke tosió, intentando mantener la cara seria.

**-Cállate si no quieres que cuando lleguemos a tu casa me desquite contigo. Mañana no podrás ni bajar las escaleras para desayunar.** –susurró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Naruto se sonrojó y lo miró, ahora serio.

**-Eso quiero verlo, nene. En serio.**

**-¡Oh, eso es pasión!** –gritó emocionada Mikoto, cortando la conversación de ambos-. **Igual que una de mis novelas, emocionante.**

El rubio quedó un poco con la boca abierta, mientras que Sasuke desviaba la mirada, irritado y sin saber que hacer. Se miraron de reojo, rompiendo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Fugaku miró al rubio mientras estos seguían con aquella conversión sin sentido. Estaba igual de recio y fuerte que la última vez que lo vio. Aunque ahora… parecía ser más calmado y alegre. Ya no tenía esa aura de arrepentimiento y furia contra el mundo que solía rodearlo. No lo había visto nunca sonreír de esa manera. ¿Podría haber sido su hijo el que lo cambiara de esa forma? Le gustaría pensar eso. Porque… aunque fuera un matrimonio de "conveniencia" o obligado, podía nacer el amor. Mientras hubiera respeto y tolerancia, el cariño era algo que crecía solo. Con la persistencia y el cuidado. Era como una flor, contra mejor la cuidaras, más bonita y brillante crecería.

Ahora estaba muy claro lo que vendría a continuación.

**-Habéis venido a recoger tus cosas, ¿no, Sasuke?** –preguntó, interrumpiéndolos. Tampoco pensaba que a ellos les molestara con esa conversación que mantenían, estúpida y que comenzaba a avergonzarlos a todos.

Sasuke asintió, sonriéndole y agachando la cabeza. Eso le recordaba otra discusión. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, estaba claro que algún día tendría que dar ese paso. Pero no era fácil. Hacía un par de años que su padre se estaba cansando. Era hora de que él tomara el cargo, pero en este momento, eso sería bastante imposible. ¿Qué debería hacer?

**-Por cierto, papá.** –Sasuke apretó el puño y encogió los labios-. **Siendo Naruto quién es, está claro que tengo que ser yo el que me vaya a vivir allí. Tú ya lo suponías, por algo has preguntado lo de las ropas, pero… me he estado replanteando todo el asunto de la sucesión y demás.** –levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su padre-. **Yo seré el jefe de este clan. Es mi deber, mi responsabilidad.** –y sabía que estaba en lo cierto, aunque notara la mirada fija de Naruto en su nuca, calentándole, poniéndolo nervioso. Era su obligación arreglar todo este asunto-. **Sin embargo, aunque yo velaré por vosotros, necesito a alguien de confianza que quede al mando del clan. **

Fugaku al principio no entendía que quería decir con ello, pero ahora… lo estaba viendo claro. Era una conclusión muy difícil a la que había llegado su hijo. Un golpe duro en el orgullo de todos los Kyüketsuki, sin contar por supuesto en todas las pequeñas familias de su clan que estarían en contra.

Naruto también lo había entendido. Le parecía algo apresurado pero… era una inteligente solución. Él no quería tener nada que ver en ello, pero si necesitaba prestarle alguna parte de su fuerza a Sasuke, lo haría. Igual que todo su completo apoyo.

**-Si lo que quieres es que los Kyüketsuki se unan a nuestra manada siendo manejados por nosotros y supervisados por alguien de tu confianza, yo no me voy a oponer. Pero te digo algo…** -el rubio se apoyó en el hombro del vampiro, pasándole algo de su tranquilidad-. **…esto será bastante difícil. Por supuesto, no creo que tenga que explicártelo. **

Sasuke le apartó la mano bruscamente, observándolo serio y con un toque de superioridad.

**-¿Crees que no lo sé? Una cosa es estar vigilados por Okami y otra ser directamente sus subordinados. Pero ahora que yo tengo esta posición… creo que sería lo más recomendable. Puede que para muchos, su orgullo quede algo tocado e intenten sublevarse, pero… son muchas las ventajas que ganamos con este acuerdo. Después de todo, ahora nosotros también somos tu familia, ¿verdad?**

Naruto quedó quieto por unos momentos, terminado negando con la cabeza. El vampiro se tensó.

**-Te equivocas, tú eres mi familia. Si tú me pides que hagamos esto, yo lo haré. Si quieres que te ayude, te ayudaré. Si alguien confabula contra ti, lo destruiré para ti. Si quieres que aulle una declaración de guerra contra la luna, lo haría. No por nadie más, solo para ti, nene. **

El silencio se hizo en la estancia. Nadie habló, ni siquiera parpadearon. Lo que había dicho el Alfa no solo había sido vergonzoso, era una confesión de fidelidad. Algo más profundo e importante de lo que podría sonar.

Sasuke no tenía mucho que decir. Con esa verborrea había cortado toda réplica en la que podía pensar. Finalmente retiró la cabeza, girándose hacia su padre.

**-Como sea.** –dijo seriamente, intentando calmar el retumbar de su corazón-. **Padre. Para hacer todo esto, tienes que pasarme el poder en los próximos días. Haremos una fiesta de gala, invitaremos a algunos Okami de confianza y solucionaremos todo este asunto.** -se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia su primo-. **A parte de dejar claro mis intenciones, también pienso nombrar al nuevo cabeza del clan. Gaara, acércate.**

Fugaku encogió el ceño. Confundido por el nombre que había salido de los labios de su hijo. Por supuesto, no tanto como Sai. Aunque estaba callado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Gaara? ¡Y una mierda! No podía ser.

Se mordió el labio mientras su pareja se acercaba un tanto incómoda hacia Sasuke. No podía creer que confiara en una Kyüketsuki recogido en la calle antes que en él. En su primo de sangre. La persona más próxima que tenía a él. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo con Sasuke? ¡Este Okami lo estaba volviendo loco! Seguro que le daba algo a su primo. No podía haberlo cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aquí había gato encerrado.

**-¡Espera!** –ordenó, sin poder resistirse más-. **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Gaara no es el más indicado… los demás miembros no lo…**

Una mirada, una sola mirada de esos afilados ojos grises bastó para que a Sai se le cortara el aliento. Sasuke no estaba para tonterías, y eso se podía ver en los ramalazos rojos que empezaban a surgir en sus ojos.

**-Guarda silencio, primo. No es lo que estás pensando.** –cogió las manos del pelirrojo y las apretó entre las suyas, en un gesto de confianza-. **Escucha, Gaara. Se que esto va a ser difícil. La persona que quede aquí al mando del clan, será un punto vulnerable para los ataques de los Kyüketsuki más ofendidos. Necesito a alguien que lo proteja, que tenga mi confianza y pueda estar seguro de que lo defenderá hasta el final y que nunca, nunca le traicionaría.** –volvió a presionar esas manos, casi hundiéndose en los enormes ojos aqua, que aun sin expresión alguna, lo miraban fijamente-. **Eres la única persona a la que puedo confiarle este duro trabajo.**

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, ahora fue el otro vampiro quién le sujetó, estirando de ambas manos y haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Gaara susurró lentamente en su oído.

**-Te defenderé a ti, mi señor. Igual que lo haré con Sai. Ambos son todo lo que tengo. Yo velaré por vosotros hasta que mis fuerzas cedan. Hasta que mi corazón se pare y mi voluntad se extinga. Yo soy solo un trozo de ustedes. Seguiré moviéndome mientras vosotras lo hagáis.**

Sasuke sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo con una palmada en la espalda y separándose de él.

**-Gracias. Sabía que eras el indicado. Ahora…** -giró la cabeza hacia Sai y solemnemente alzó su mano-. **Primo. Ven aquí.**

No lo entendía. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Gaara, Sasuke, ambos conseguían perturbarlo. Y ahora se les unía ese rubio, que tan intensamente miraba la situación a una distancia prudencial. ¿Qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya? Él no podía fiarse a tal extremo como Sasuke. Para su parecer, estaba exagerando. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando todo girara entorno a su ascenso, él aceptaría gustoso la situación.

Terminó acercándose, ofreciéndole igualmente su mano a Sasuke.

**-Primo.** –susurró.

**-Sai, yo… pienso que eres la persona más indicada para tomar cargo del clan. Serás la cabeza del clan Uchiha. Me reportaras todos los movimientos y los mantendrás controlados. Podrás tomar cualquier decisión siempre y cuando no sea de suma relevancia. Entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?**

El aludido asintió.

**-Tengo que pedirte permiso e informarte de todo lo relevante al clan. Puedo llamarme algo así como… segundo al mando. **

Mikoto de nuevo se entrometió, dando leves palmadas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban, se percibía claramente que estaba satisfecha con todo lo que ocurría.

**-Antiguamente, a los jefes del clan, se les llamaban Daimyō. Creo que es hora de que volvamos a las antiguas costumbres. En esos tiempos, siempre había una mano derecha con casi el mismo poder que el jefe actual. Ese era el Nidaimyō. Si lo exponéis de esa manera en el acto de sucesión, quedará todo más claro. **

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente miraban a esa mujer que los observaba a todos con ojos inteligentes. Se acarició el pelo, esperando que su marido optara por apoyar su moción. Este simplemente dio un paso hacia delante, no muy seguro de estar entendiendo lo que su mujer proponía.

**-Querida… ¿Puedes explicarte con más detalle?**

**-Fácil.** –dijo Naruto, acallando la primera palabra que estaba a punto de salir de la boca de su suegra. Como tal cosa, se apoyó cómodamente en el hombre de Sasuke. La estatura perfecta para ello, sonrió juguetonamente-. **Lo que quiere decir mi preciosa Mikoto es fácil. No hace falta que le contemos a todo vuestro clan de viejos Kyüketsuki orgullosos que vais a ponerlos bajo el poder de mi manada. Simplemente exponéis que al estar Sasuke casado tiene que distanciarse del clan, por supuesto, siguiendo siendo el líder y ahora Daimyō. Por ello, y para que la seguridad siga igual que ahora, tenéis que poner a alguien de cabeza del clan. Y ese será tu primo, el Nidaimyō. Poniendo apodos específicos para cada cargo, y dejando claro quién es el primero y el segundo a partir del nombre, ninguno quedará confundido y tampoco exaltado por el exceso de información. Eso evitaría que pudiera haber demasiadas sublevaciones y nuestra presencia en la fiesta seria totalmente justificada al ser el marido del jefe.** –sonrió mirando a Mikoto-. **¿No es así, suegra?**

A Mikoto le brilló la cara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a agarrar al brazo de su yerno. Parecía realmente ilusionada.

**-Exactamente, mi querido Alfa. **

La explicación había resultado tan arrolladoramente certera que poco había que añadirle. Sasuke estaba seguro de que aquella idea era mucho mejor que la suya. Y aunque sus acciones seguirían adelante, mantenerlas ocultas al clan era un punto a favor.

**-Creo que lo haremos de esa forma. Si todo está decidido, disculpadnos. Iremos a mi cuarto y veremos que podemos llevarnos. No quiero dejar esto por más tiempo. **

Fugaku asintió, intentando sonreír.

**-Suerte, hijo mío. Llévate todo lo que necesites para tu comodidad.**

**-¿Comodidad?** –Sasuke intentó no sonreír irónicamente-. **Aquello es como una pocilga, creo que… con un poco de ropa bastará. Viven amontonados, no habrá sitio ni para la mitad de mi armario.**

Naruto arrugó el ceño, dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

**-Oh vaya, muchas gracias. Somos así. Somos… animales. Vivimos bien como lo hacemos. **

Sasuke siguió hacia delante, atravesando la habitación sin echarle muchas cuentas. Llegó hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo.

**-Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Sígueme. **

Con un gruñido que sonó más bien juguetón, Naruto se apresuró a seguirle. No les importó que los demás se quedarán mirándolos, ambos empezaron a pelearse de forma tonta, intentando pegarse pero sin que ninguno encajara los golpes. Una juego bastante masculino pero algo tonto.

A todos les quedó claro la clase de relación que esos dos llevaban. Nada mal, pensaron los padres de Sasuke, manteniendo ambos una sonrisa suave.

**------**

_**Lo primero, es que… como habéis sido tan amables conmigo, este capítulo es mucho más grande que los demás. Pero es que… sentía la necesidad de recompensaros, no sabéis lo bien que le ha venido a mi autoestima todo este cariño. Arigato.**_

_**Ahora veamos el capítulo de hoy, se nota que Sasuke va cambiando, y a pesar… bueno, lo estoy manejando como yo quiero y lo estoy haciendo madurar a mi gusto, no crea que vaya a comentar más sobre eso. Ahora se nota mucho esos pequeños detalles que hacen al personaje de Sasuke tal y como es.**_

_**Ino, si bueno… al principio pensé en ponerla más mayor para que pudiera parecerse más a la del manga, y tampoco es un personaje en el que yo me fije. Así que intentando ponerle ese toque infantil a quedado un poco más ñoña. Pero se supone que es seis años menor. Así que… no se XD**_

_**A su padre lo mató un Kyüketsuki, jajaja XD Si es que yo mismo enseño el plumero, ains Dios… **_

_**La escena del jardín a mí me ha dejado enamorada, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es algo cursi para este fic, pero sigue siendo linda. Además, se ve un poco más de los sentimientso de Sasuke y lo sienten uno por el otro. Cosa que no se puede confundir con amor. Ellos en sí no se aman, pero sienten que están hechos el uno para el otro, no si en el fic se entiende, gomen UU**_

_**Ese Sai, que misterioso es jajaja y Gaara, tiene un motivo por el cual es así con Sasuke y con Sai, me gustaría poder contar su historia en un flash back, pero no se como lo voy a poner. A vosotras os gustaría que lo explicará así?? Aunque llenara unas cinco páginas adicionales??? Según me digáis ya me lo pensaré, jeje. **_

_**Mikoto y Fugaku son un poco raros, pero tampoco se ve mucho de ellos en el manga y no quería ponerlos como malos padres porque directamente el fic no es así. Me gusta Mikoto aquí, es tan adorable XD**_

_**Se me olvidaba!!! Daimyō, así es como se le llamaban a los jefes feudales, pensé en un nombre así ya que se supone que los vampiros son muy antiguos, es lo mejor que encontré UU Ni, es dos, es decir, Nidaimyō, sería así como jefe feudal dos. Estaba pensando como Nidaime Daimyō, que sería segundo jefe feudal, pero me recordaba mucho a Nidaime Hokage y como que no se… no me gustaba UU**_

_**También se está viendo como Naruto y Sasuke empiezan a pelearse verbalmente, desde este punto es lo que más hacen, pero en el fondo no se lo toman a mal… es solo que el rubio tiene esa forma de ser y el Uchiha que es un tanto soso pues… se mete con él UU**_

_**El próximo también será emocionante, habrá descubrimientos, un pequeño lime, acción y uno poco de angustia final. **_

_**Gracias por todo en serio, nos vemos en el próximo. Los reviews pasado mañana en mi blog, ok??? Besitos y todos. **_


	7. Vida, pasado, vampiro

_**Joder… se me rompe el pc, después no me deja subir el capítulo entero y me he quedado en 12 páginas, solo puedo estar en el pc de mi hermano cinco minutos. Se me ha borrado lo poco que tenía adelantado y tengo que volver a rescribirlo (no veáis lo que jode eso UU) En conclusión, este año ha empezado bastante mal… me voy a llorar a un rincón XD**_

_**Disfrutad de este capítulo. Espero que con un poco de suerte, el miércoles que viene vuelva a actualizar UU**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

**Capi 7: Vida, pasado, vampiro.**

**-Oh, Dios. Mi fantasía erótica. **

No había otra frase que se le pasara por la cabeza a Naruto en aquellos momentos. Esa habitación era… realmente morbosa. Ni siquiera se paró a escuchar los bajos sarcasmos de Sasuke ante su gran eufórica e improvisada opinión de aquel cuarto. Entró, con toda la familiaridad del mundo y comenzó una completa investigación.

Las paredes eran rugosas y estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro, tantos los muebles, lisos y sencillos, como las largas cortinas que tapaban la ventana, eran de un negro brillante. Y la cama. ¡Oh, que cama! Naruto se dejó caer en ella de un salto, disfrutando de la sensación. Redonda, de raso negro y… ¡Oh, de nuevo! Lo que había en el techo. ¿Era un espejo del mismo tamaño que la cama? Joder, si que se le estaba poniendo dura.

Sasuke seguía sacando ropa de los armarios, dejándola en un bajo pero amplio taburete que tenía a los pies de la cama. No quería ni mirar al rubio. Por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba pensando, aunque él no la diseñó con ese estilo por el mismo motivo que circulaba por la pervertida cabeza de su pareja. A él solo le gustaba la elegancia que transmitía el lugar. Maldición, echaría de menos su enorme y suave cama.

**-Oye, Naruto. Me ayudas o… ¿Piensas hacerte un trabajito sobre mi cama? **

Naruto bajó la cabeza para mirarse la herramienta con la que tendría que trabajar. Vaya, si, seguro que tenía ganas. Pero…

**-Bueno, podemos dejarlo para más tarde, jeje. O…** -se levantó de la cama y se colocó detrás de Sasuke, su aliento, caliente, rozándole el cogote y haciéndole estremecer. La respiración del vampiro se aceleró-. **…como no sabemos cuantas más oportunidades tenemos, hagámoslo ahora. **

Sasuke hizo un sonidito chulesco con la boca, mientras se quitara las manos de encima.

**-Solo piensas en eso, ¿verdad?**

Las manos volvieron a su cuello, acariciándolo. Sintió los labios húmedos en su oreja, con una parsimonia y sensualidad que comenzó a perturbarlo. Esa lengua, cálida y mojada, bordeándolo, jugando con su lóbulo.

Los lujosos zapatos que tenía sujetos, cayeron al suelo.

**-¿Qué pasa, nene? ¿Quieres tirarme en la cama? ¿Quieres atarme a ella mientras me follas bien duro?**

El Uchiha tuvo un tic en el ojo. Cada vez respirando más rápido. Sus manos temblando. Se levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento y empujó al rubio contra la cama, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en ella. Sin esperar ni un solo momento se subió sobre él.

**-Joder, siempre consigues lo que quieres.** –todavía, con su pecho subiendo y bajando bruscamente, Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del Alfa, con manos torpes pero rápidas-. **Esta vez… te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz.**

Naruto soltó una de sus sonrisitas, intentando ver la expresión de Sasuke a pesar de la sombría habitación.

Levantó el trasero cuando los estirones de su vampiro se lo pidieron. Los vaqueros cayeron sobre el suelo de losillas rojas.

**-Esta habitación…** -el rubio cogió aire al sentir las manos frías sobre su estómago, apretó los labios ante la sensación, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al deseo que hacía vibrar violentamente su pene-. **…es un poco gótica, ¿no? No creía que tuvieras estos… gustos.**

Un beso en el interior de la pierna, otro más arriba. Sasuke relamía cada trozo de piel que tenía delante. Tan caliente, una sensación que hacía que su boca se estremeciera, sabía a canela, a limpio, pero sin duda tenía un sabor fuerte y a la vez dulce. ¿Arroz con leche?

Tardó unos momentos en responder al Okami, esos muslos llamaban demasiado su atención.

**-Es algo normal en la habitación de un Kyüketsuki. Nosotros solemos utilizar colores oscuros, los que menos luz recojan y menos brillen. Nos calman y nuestros ojos lo agradecen, por supuesto. **

**-Oh**. –gimió Naruto. En un principio había sido un asentimiento, pero después se convirtió en todo un sonido gutural. Cogió bruscamente los cabellos azules de su pareja, apretándole la cara contra su entrepierna mientras disfrutaba del temblor de su punta contra los labios fríos y suaves del Uchiha. ¡Que gustazo!-. **Y ese…** -estaba mirando hacia el techo, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes el tremendo gusto que le entró por el cuerpo cuando aquella boca lo devoró por completo. Se removió, abriendo más las piernas y dejando que Sasuke comenzara con su sensual trabajo-. **…ese espejo… es un poco peligroso si entrara un rayo de luz o algo. Se reflejaría en él… y… daría directamente contigo que estás en la cama. No entiendo… es… ¿Solo por morbo?** –se mordió el labio mientras veía en ese mismo espejo, el movimiento de la cabeza del vampiro mientras se tragaba su miembro-. **Joder… creo que con solo mirarlo me voy a correr.**

Sasuke se quedó quieto. Aun tenía el sexo de Naruto en su boca. Agradable, caliente, llenándolo por completo. Estaba ardiendo, como siempre que se restregaba contra aquel cuerpo duro y masculino. Pero al mencionar el espejo, un escalofrío le traspasó la piel. Una mala sensación que le hizo retirarse mientras se limpiaba la boca con el brazo.

**-Espera…**

Naruto dio un fuerte gruñido de protesta. ¿Qué espera ni que diablos? ¡Había estado a punto de correrse en su boca! Oh, maldición… nada más de pensarlo sentía que le vibraba.

**-¿Qué te pasa ahora?** –se quejó, viendo como se sentaba a su lado y su cara comenzaba a arrugarse. Sombría pero triste, amenazante pero melancólica. Vale, estaba completamente perdido.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en las dos manos y dejando que su largo cabello azul, cayera sobre sus oídos, rozándole casi el principio del cuello. El rubio no pudo dejar de pensar que estaba asquerosamente sexy. Mucho más de lo que le había parecido la primera vez. Oh vamos, si hasta daría dinero por tirarlo a la cama y él mismo montarlo hasta que las piernas no le dieran para más. Nunca pensó que podría desear que otro tío se la metiera por el trasero. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Y ahora, ese tremendo vampiro lo llamaba, realmente no le importaba la posición, mientras estuvieran unidos, calor, humedad, fuego, para él bastaba.

**-El espejo es mi castigo.**

**-¿Eh?** –Naruto, completamente perdido, lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza-. **¿El espejo? ¿Qué pasa con el espejo?**

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono incrédulo del lobo.

**-No me prestas atención.** –le recriminó en broma.

**-Oye, nene. Es difícil tenerte ahí, sudando y medio desnudo, con los labios húmedos… esa cara… ese… esto…** -tosió levemente-. **Es difícil mirarte a la cara y prestar atención a tus palabras. Créeme que eso es lo último que me interesa en este momento. **

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, no de buena gana. Parecía enfadado. Naruto no sabía que decir. ¿Había dicho algo que pudiera molestarlo a ese extremo? Intentó rectificar. Se echó en la cama, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Todo quedó en pleno silencio.

Ahora el que no entendía que pasaba era el vampiro. Siguió mirándolo de reojo, mientras esperaba. Como no sucedía nada, se atrevió a preguntar.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Escuchándote.** –dijo tranquilamente.

**-¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?**

**-Para no desconcentrarme.**

**-Ah…** -y sonrió levemente, Sasuke ni siquiera podía pensar en que decir. Su Naruto era mucho más tonto de lo que creía. También era halagador que tuviera que buscar trucos como ese para no saltarle encima. Bien, algo era algo. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora-. **Si quieres escuchar, hazlo. La verdad, es que no es algo que me resulte agradable de contar.**

**-¿Pero quieres hacerlo?** –Naruto, esta vez si que giró la cabeza y lo miró, ahora mucho más serio. Eso era algo que al moreno le encantaba de él. Sabía cuando ser un idiota o estar atento. Aunque a veces intentara mezclar las dos cosas, cuando le dejabas claro lo que querías de él, lo hacía.

**-Creo que sí. Además, cuando me presentaste a tu hermana, algo en mí creció. Sentía que yo necesitaba lo mismo.**

**-¡Espera, espera! ¡Frena!** –Naruto pegó un salto, quedando sentado en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes había estado tendido-. **No me estarás diciendo que te has enamorado de mi hermana, porque ahora mismo te arranco la cabeza. **

Sasuke soltó un quejido molesto por la boca y lo ignoró, como si lo que estaba preguntando fuera la mayor gilipollez del mundo.

**-Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame, pedazo de idiota.** –el rubio arrugó la cara pero se volvió a echar sobre las sábanas-. **Yo tenía un hermano.**

El Alfa lo miró de reojo, sin saber que decir.

**-¿Tenías? ¿En pasado?** –mal asunto.

El vampiro giró la cabeza, mirando una foto que había sobre la mesilla de noche. En ella se veían a dos muchachos, uno algo mayor que el otro. Muy parecidos, extremamente parecidos. Casi como gemelos.

**-Ese es mi hermano. Desapareció cuando era pequeño. Un día salimos a correr, me gustaba subirme a su espalda mientras me daba rápidos viajes. El sentimiento del aire frío en la cara, los brincos de mi estómago cada vez que saltaba. Era algo que me encantaba. Pero… no recuerdo bien que pasó. Estábamos juntos atravesando el bosque y al minuto siguiente me desperté en mi cama. Mi hermano había desaparecido. Nadie sabía donde estaba, ni mis padres, nadie del clan sabía nada. Sin embargo…** -Sasuke apretó las sábanas con su mano, estrujándolas fuertemente-. **…realmente no se si nosotros, los Kyüketsuki, tenemos un corazón, si tenemos un alma. Pero yo siento algo en el pecho, yo sé que él está vivo. Si le hubiera pasado algo, yo lo notaría. Lo sé. **

Naruto se sintió un tanto celoso por tanta devoción hacia el supuesto hermano mayor. Por un lado le daba coraje y furia, rencor hacia esa persona que le quitaba la atención de su vampiro, pero por el otro, sentía que debía hacer algo para ayudarle. ¿Pero qué?

Sus ojos ascendieron de nuevo hacia el techo.

**-¿Y entonces el espejo? ¿A que te refieres con eso de castigo?**

Sasuke encogió la cara, disgustado, pero terminó tendiéndose el lado del rubio y mirándose fijamente en él. Estaba como hipnotizado por su propio reflejo. Se miraban, como si fueran dos personas distintas. Sentía paz y horror al mismo tiempo. A veces veía como este movía la boca, como intentaba hablarle. Como… como….

**-Cada vez que me miro, veo a mi hermano. No soy yo, es él. Se que es él. Quiere decirme algo pero yo nunca lo entiendo. No puedo llegar a comprender que es eso que tanto lo aflige. Yo sé que todo lo que pasó tuvo que ser mi culpa. Ese periodo de tiempo en el que no tengo ningún recuerdo, yo tuve que hacer algo para que mi hermano se fuera. Necesito verlo, necesito encontrarle. Mierda.** –gruñó, con una voz más fuerte de lo normal-. **Odio esta parte de mí. Parezco tan vulnerable. Doy asco.**

Por supuesto, Naruto no le llevó la contraria. Si, no le quedaba nada bien ese lado tan miserable. Es más, solo hacía que sus celos crecieran y eso le agradaba aun menos. Bostezó, intentando quitar peso al ambiente. Si lo consolaba, encima Sasuke se enfadaría con él. No quería su lástima, ni él tampoco deseaba dársela.

Miró el reflejo de su vampiro en el espejo.

**-Así que… lo tienes ahí por el simple hecho de que al verte a ti mismo te acuerdas de tu hermano. Porque… eso de que le ves a él en vez de a ti, no es literal, ¿verdad?** –preguntó un tanto escéptico.

El moreno sonrió, dándole un leve golpe en la frente al rubio, el cual se quejó, poniendo una mueca graciosa.

**-Que un hombre lobo, que está casado con un vampiro, diga que no cree que esas cosas puedan pasar en realidad, resulta algo irónico e hipócrita. **–miradita de superioridad-.** Pero… si, no lo decía en el sentido literal. Es una sensación que tengo yo. Es mi mente la que me juega malas pasadas.**

Naruto suspiró.

**-Yo creo que más bien es tu sentido de culpabilidad, lo que te hace ver esas gilipolleses.**

Sasuke puso mala cara, girándose hacia otro lado, mosqueado.

**-Pues lo siento, señor realista. Pero no es algo que pueda evitar. **

**-No hace falta que lo hagas.** –susurró el rubio, volviéndose hacia Sasuke y mirándolo fijamente.

**-¿Eh? **

**-Escucha.** –pidió, colocando una mano en la fría pero suave mejilla del vampiro-. **Si tu hermano está vivo, yo lo encontraré para ti. Si está en este mundo te juro que lo encontraré y te lo traeré. Si tengo que matar a media humanidad para protegerlo y que estés feliz, lo haré. Dime… ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

Sasuke se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, completamente impresionado. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era ese calor en su pecho? Sus ojos empezaron a escocerle, y sus manos, involuntariamente, ascendieron hacia la cara de su lobo, acariciándola, presionándola entre ellas. Sin poder aguantarse se subió sobre él, besándolo con furia, con toda la fuerza que podía. Sus labios se frotaron unos con otros, bruscamente, sintiendo que comenzaban a hinchárseles.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había bajado los pantalones, le abrió las piernas a Naruto y comenzó a alzarle las caderas. Quería poseerlo, poseer a esa persona que tanto necesitaba. Lo quería, lo quería a él.

Gruñó roncamente cuando su pene chocó contra la entrada del rubio. Este no tenía ninguna expresión de contrariedad en su cara, estaba simplemente serio. Respiraba con una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que lo miraba. Un brillo resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, sin saber que hacer. Todavía no quería metérsela, sus labios estaban abriéndose, dos palabras querían salir de su boca, confesarle algo que nunca, ninguno de los dos, hubiera pensado que llegaran a sentir. Pero él, tenía en ese mismo momento la necesidad de decirlas. ¡Quería hacerlo!

**-Naruto… yo…**

Dos golpes en la puerta, suaves pero constantes rompieron todo aquel hechizo.

**-Cariño, soy yo. Voy a entrar, te echaré una mano con la maleta.**

**-¡Oh, joder!** –Naruto pegó un salto, quitándose a Sasuke de encima y casi tirándolo al suelo. Cómicamente comenzó a buscar su ropa, desesperado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

El Uchiha estaba aun más perdido, hizo lo mismo, comenzar a vestirse. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Sabía que su madre subiría en cualquier momento! Estaba loco, completamente loco.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, con la ropa un poco desarreglada pero decentes. Mikoto pasó y les sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo pero sin añadir nada a su nuevo look.

**-¡Oh! ¡Pero si aun no has hecho nada!** –gritó graciosamente, agachándose para doblar la ropa que Sasuke anteriormente había estado echando sobre un pequeño taburete, tapizado en negro que tenía al lado de la cama-. **Entiendo que los recién casados tengan sus necesidades pero…**

A Sasuke se le fue toda la sangre a la cara, sin saber que añadir al discurso de su madre. Naruto por su lado se puso a reír. Era a la vez, lo más divertido y problemático, que había vivido en sus últimos años.

**-No te preocupes suegra. Ya nos hartaremos más tarde. Y llevas toda la razón. Ala, nene, ayuda a tu madre.** –dijo levantándolo de la cama y dándole un palmada en el culo.

El vampiro se volvió, con los ojos agrandados y el puño en alto. ¡Maldito bastardo!

**-Haz eso de nuevo y te reviento de un puñetazo. **–gruñó, con su frialdad característica.

**-Paz, paz.** –se rió Naruto, tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama. Bostezó largamente-. **Me echaré una siesta mientras termináis.**

**-¿A las 1 de la madrugada?** –preguntó Sasuke, esperando una respuesta. Cuando se volvió a ver que pasaba, su quijada casi llega hasta el suelo. No podía ser…

Naruto ya estaba roque.

**------**

El enorme lobo dorado, estirazó sus patas delanteras, agachando la cabeza y abriendo la boca ampliamente, bostezando. No pudo evitar rascarse la oreja con una de sus patas traseras.

**-Por Dios, no hagas eso.** –susurró Sasuke-. **Pareces un chucho, más que de costumbre. Si sigues así, llamaré a la perrera para que te encierre.**

La risa mental del Okami llegó hasta él, haciéndole arrugar la cara. Vaya, tener a alguien riéndose en tu cabeza no era muy agradable.

_**-No creo que tengan jaulas tan grandes, nene. **_

**-Lástima.** –ironizó este, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo las maletas que su madre arrastraba desde la puerta.

Naruto estirazó la quijada en modo de protesta y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo. Ahora estaba aperrado y no tenía ganas de ir corriendo de un lado a otro.

Aulló cuando una cuerda pasó por su lomo, envolviéndole el vientre y apretándose alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke hizo un nudo y le sonrió de forma un tanto siniestra.

_**-¿Para que es eso?**_ –preguntó el rubio dudoso. Si era para lo que pensaba que era, habría un Kyüketsuki descuartizado en la entrada de la mansión.

El Uchiha volvió a sonreírle, ahora palmeándole el cuello y acercando su cara a la del lobo.

**-Venga, perrito lindo…** -dijo restregando la nariz contra su pelaje mientras le rascaba tras las orejas. El Okami gimió bajito, le daba gustillo-. **Pórtate bien y estate quieto.**

Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de aquellas caricias en su cabeza. La mano fría del vampiro lo dejaba casi atontado. Ya sabía que hacer cuando no pudiera dormir, porque ahora mismo le estaba entrando una morringa de cuidado.

Aprovechando el momento, Sasuke llamó a su padre y a su madre, pidiéndole con las manos que trajeran sus cosas. Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía las maletas atadas a las cuerdas y bien sujetas alrededor de su cuerpo.

_**-¡Oye!**_ –ladró este-. _**¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?**_

Fugaku se encogió, tirando hacia atrás de su mujer. Sabía que ese lobo ahora era su yerno, que parecía tener una relación más que amigable con su hijo y por las confianzas que este se tomaba se notaba que había intimidad, pero… aun así, verlo de gruñir con esas enormes fauces delante de ellos, y levantándole con su aliento el cabello a Sasuke, era algo que le aterraba.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se acercó a él y rodeó con toda tranquilidad en sus brazos la cabeza del enorme lobo. Apretó la cara contra la mejilla peluda y le arrascó entre ambos ojos, bajando lentamente hasta el alargado morro. Volvió a subir, tenía una especie de marca un poco más arriba de los ojos, o más bien, era simplemente líneas en las que le faltaba el pelo. Formaban un ¿rombo? Ahora después de despeinarlo no sabía muy bien. Lo acarició lentamente.

El pelo erizado del cuello de Naruto, descendió considerablemente, comenzando de nuevo a calmarse.

**-No tengo nada con que llevar mi equipaje y tampoco hay necesidad de pedir un coche. No hay que cruzar el pueblo así que… no hay peligro de que alguien te vea. Además…** -de repente, le dio un palmadita en el estómago-. **Te hace falta correr, estas terriblemente gordo. **

Los ojos ámbar del lobo casi comienzan a arder, giró la cara y le lanzó un mordisco que estaba seguro que Sasuke esquivaría.

_**-¡En forma de lobo no estoy gordo! ¡Fuerte, estoy fuerte!**_ –aulló_**-. Sanguijuela engreída. **_

Sasuke sonrió, para sorpresa de sus padres.

**-Calla y dame un paseo. Pensaré que estoy domando una vaquilla. **

Y dando un fuerte salto se subió sobre la espalda del Okami. Apretó las piernas a su cuello y con las manos se enganchó a las orejas.

_**-¡Las orejas, no!**_ –gruñó Naruto, meneando la cabeza bruscamente, agitando su cuerpo como si estuviera mojado y quisiera sacudirse las gotitas. Eso solo provocó que el vampiro se apretara más y encima lo disfrutara-. _**¡No te diviertas, maldición! ¡Te voy a morder!**_

**-Inténtalo si puedes, imbécil. **

Naruto se ofendió. Bruscamente comenzó a pegar saltos y removerse de un lado a otro. También había que admitir que Sasuke parecía todo un vaquero, no había ni Dios que lo tirara de encima. Sin embargo, en aquella agitación, no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban acercando mucho a la mansión, sin contar el alboroto. Pronto comenzaron aparecer caras familiares en las ventanas, asomadas a ellas, por el jardín, en la puerta de la entrada.

El Alfa quedó quieto, olisqueando el ambiente y encogiendo el morro molesto. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y Sasuke asintió. No le dio mucha importancia exteriormente, dándole algunas palmadas en el cuello a Naruto mientras que de reojo observaba a sus padres. Vaya, después de todo no había sido una buena idea, pero tampoco lo iba a reconocer.

**-Nosotros nos vamos. Vendré a menudo.** –revisó de nuevo que las cosas estuvieran bien sujetas, sobre todo después de aquel juego y le dio un papelito a su madre. Esta dudo en acercarse, pero cuando Naruto la empujó con el morro hacia él, ella se rió y cogió la mano de su hijo-. **Esta es la dirección. Cuando todo esté listo mándame un aviso con el día y la hora. Estaremos aquí, así que déjame todo lo demás a mí.**

**-Como quieras, pequeño. Cuidaos mucho. **

El Okami bajó las orejas y la cola en señal de respeto.

_**-Nos cuidaremos y estaremos pendientes de vosotros. **_

**-Gracias.** –añadió Fugaku, por fin acercándose al ver el bien trato que le habían dado a su mujer-. **Estamos agradecidos de tu atención.** –ahora hablándole de tú.

Sasuke se agachó un poco más, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

**-Nos vamos.**

El movimiento de las patas traseras de Naruto los hizo retirarse un poco sobresaltados. Los zarpazos en el suelo habían levantado una enorme polvareda, y antes de darse cuenta ellos ya habían desaparecido.

El lobo dorado corría rápidamente por el camino, el único sitio donde alguien podría verlo. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se adentró en el bosque, disminuyendo la velocidad mientras comenzaba a esquivar las peligrosas ramas, con una facilidad sorprendente.

Sasuke se agarró mejor, esta vez a su pelaje, agachando la cabeza tras la del Okami para no encontrarse con algún obstáculo con el que golpearse. Aun así, a consecuencia de la velocidad a la que iban, el viento seguía golpeándole la cara. Cerró los ojos y dejó que le removiera el cabello, agitándolo hacia atrás, consiguiendo que tanto sus orejas como su nariz, se pusieran aún más frías. Abrió la boca y un frescor natural y saludable entró en su garganta, llenándole los pulmones y dejando nuevamente que sintiera esa libertad.

Ahora entendía porque había disfrutado tanto del primer viaje a lomos de Naruto. Ya era agradable de por sí, pero también le recordaba a su hermano. A su espalda, cuando lo cargada y corrían, las dimensiones eran muy distintas pero el sentimiento era casi el mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente presionado contra el lobo. Naruto movió la nariz, olía algo raro y a Sasuke parecía ocurrirle algo.

_**-¿Qué te pasa?**_

El vampiro dejó escapar un ruidito gutural mientras seguía echado contra su cuello y con los ojos cerrados.

**-Nada, no te preocupes y sigue adelante.** –sonrió altivamente-. **Con lo gordo que estás seguro que tardamos un año.**

_**-¡Y una mierda! Ahora verás.**_

Naruto gruñó, moviéndose bruscamente y golpeándole la cabeza con un árbol. Queriendo, claro está.

**-Oye, eso ha dolido, imbecil**. –volvió a estirarle de las orejas, recibiendo a cambio un intento de mordisco por parte del otro.

La diversión acabó muy pronto. Conforme salieron del bosque, se encontraron con algo que no podían creer. Había muchos, muchísimos, Okami muertos en la entrada de la finca, y desde allí, podían escuchar perfectamente como varios más, aun seguían luchando dentro.

Sasuke se bajó, desatando rápidamente todas las cosas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio y dejándolo libre. Tenía que defender a su manada y él no se lo iba a impedir, y mucho menos a estorbarle. Ahora esa gente también era su familia. Si habría algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, lo haría.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad las puertas. Había tantos Okami que Sasuke no podía reconocer de qué bando era cada uno. Tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse cuando un lobo de color café cayó a sus pies, lanzó un largo gemido lastimero y sus ojos, oscuros, miraron al vampiro unos segundos antes de cerrarse. El Uchiha no pudo evitarlo, se acercó y le puso la mano sobre la boca. No había aliento, no parecía respirar. Estaba muerto.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, se dio cuenta de algo. Sobre los ojos… tenía una especie de marca si, lo mismo que le había visto a Naruto. Ahora sabía que era. Él símbolo de la estrella. La misma que le salían en el pecho cuando encontraban a su pareja.

Vaya, ahora sí sabía a quién tenía que defender y a quién no. Ya era hora de que le llegara algo de ayuda.

Un Okami gris apareció sorpresivamente a su espalda, dándole un zarpazo en ella y lanzándolo contra una de las enormes columnas que custodiaban el patio de tierra y te llevaban al comedor.

Sasuke lanzó un gemido doloroso. Agarrándose al suelo justo en el momento en el que el lobo volvía a atacarlo. Le levantó una patada, estrellándolo contra otro que por suerte no tenía una estrella en la frente y tirándolos ambos contra la arena amarilla.

Un rayo pasó sobre su cara. O eso le pareció a él. No, era otra cosa. Un aullido vino desde su derecha y sangre, unas salpicaduras que le llenaron completamente la cara y el pecho. Se congeló en el sitio.

A su lado, un lobo cayó al suelo, mientras que otro había sido atravesado frente a sus ojos. Quería mover sus piernas, no podía. Estaba completamente paralizado. Era… horroroso. Nunca, nunca había tenido que luchar. Esta era la segunda vez. Apenas ayer había matado a un lobo y ahora… tanta sangre, tanta…

Su cabeza comenzó dolerle. Se agarró las sienes violentamente mientras comenzaba a trastabillar hacia ambos lados. Cayó de rodillas, su visión estaba borrosa, solo podía escuchar el sonido de los lobos, sus aullidos, sus gemidos. De nuevo ese dolor derritiéndole el cerebro. ¿Qué diablos?

De repente, algo le rozó la rodilla. Una zarpa, se movía. Tenía un pelaje pardusco, pero podía ver claramente que se trataba de un rosa apagado. Un aullido suplicante llegó hasta él. Ese lobo quería que se acercara.

Sasuke no supo por qué, pero se arrastró hasta él, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía atravesándole la cabeza. Cuando ya estaba justo frente a su morro, pudo escuchar en su mente una suave y entrecortada voz.

_**-Ayú… ayú… dale. Ayuda, a… Naruto.**_

**-¿Naruto?** –preguntó, identificando al lobo como aquella linda chica pelirosa, Sakura. Pero… ayudar a ¿Naruto?

La sangre que cayó sobre él le trajo un olor familiar. Uno que por culpa de su trastorno ocasional no había percibido. Parecía que sí tenía corazón después de todo, o por lo menos este podría bombearle en según que momentos. Ahora mismo el pecho le dolía como mil demonios. Tontería compararlo con su dolor de cabeza.

Se levantó como si tiraran de él, buscando con la mirada, con una desesperación evidente. Frente a él, muy cerca, tanto que hasta le sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes, estaba el lobo dorado que tanto había buscado. Todo su pecho ensangrentado, mientras que sus fauces se clavaban en el cuello del otro Okami que le atacaba.

No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel lobo había estado a punto de matar a su amiga de la infancia. Naruto se había interpuesto, recibiendo él el golpe mientras que intentaba bloquearlo. Si soltaba el mordisco, la zarpa de aquel Okami estaría libre y podría matarlo. Si no lo soltaba, la contraria que estaba incrustada en su pecho podría llegar a matarlo.

¡Mierda!

Sasuke corrió, saltando con una agilidad impresionante y colgándose de la espalda del Okami negro. Desgarró con sus uñas toda su cara, metiendo ambas manos en su boca cuando dio un alarido, rajándole toda la mandíbula en el proceso. Estiró con todas sus fuerzas, sin hacer caso de las navajas que se clavaban en sus brazos. La cabeza del lobo cedió, dislocándose y cayendo hacia atrás.

Un siseo agudo escapó de la garganta del vampiro cuando el peso muerto del Okami cayó sobre él. Seguro que le había roto alguna costilla. O tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Naruto apareció al momento, lanzando al lobo muerto a un lado y cogiendo a Sasuke con los dientes. Se lo echó al lomo, dejándolo caer bajo las cuerdas apretadas que solo una hora antes había estado cargando sus maletas.

Después de aquello, el Alfa comenzó con un ataque fiero hacia cualquiera que tuviera a su alrededor. En menos de veinte minutos, había más de tres Okami muertos a sus pies. Cuando los demás empezaron a escapar, se sentó en el suelo.

Su morro se alzó al cielo, donde pequeñas gotitas empezaron a desprenderse. Comenzó a llover. La tierra se oscurecía igual que su pelaje. Por primera vez, los Okami de su manada pudieron ver como el resplandor de fuego que desprendía su jefe comenzaba a apagarse, un aullido, terriblemente doloroso escapó de sus fauces. Y así fue como, las nubes empezaron a disiparse y un primer rayo de sol llegó su frente. La estrella que allí tenía pareció brillar, parecía que comenzaba a arder.

Naruto, con un rápido movimiento, comenzó a correr, y dándole el tiempo justo de convertirse en humano, entró en su casa. Había que poner a Sasuke en un lugar oscuro antes de que fuera peligroso. Eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

**------**

_**Ha sido terriblemente divertido poner a estos dos peleándose XD Sasuke va cambiado poco a poco, muy lentamente, pero ya… es diferente. Conocemos un poco más sobre él, su pasado, Itachi, y ese trauma que tiene con la sangre que cae directamente a su cara XD**_

_**Es un lime muy simple, pero vamos… ya llegará el lemon, no hay prisa, tampoco los puedo poner ahí dale que te pego todo el día, solo llevo siete capítulos y ya lo han hecho dos veces, leches, tres sería mucho jeje. Aunque hablando de tíos, ellos pueden eso y más XD Lujuriosos ellos que solo piensan en una cosa XD**_

_**Sakura la pobre… que penita me da este personaje, todavía no me he decidido muy bien si su final será feliz o no, pero bueno, jeje. **_

_**Aunque no lo parezca, Sasuke está bien, el que está hecho misto es Naruto. Mira que me gusta apalearlos, soy una sádica XD. **_

_**En el próximo capítulo lo veréis UU.**_

_**Por otro lado, pensaréis que soy una bastarda por no contestar reviews. Pero como bien dije arriba, se me ha roto el PC, estoy en el de mi hermano y el muy c*** no me lo deja más que cuando el baja de vez en cuando al servicio. Que trauma XD**_

_**Si tengo suerte a lo mejor puedo contestarlos esta vez. Gomen ne.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi, nos vemos la semana que viene jeje.**_

_**Gracias!**_


	8. Vida, pasado, lobo

_**Feliz San Valentin!! Un día precioso para actualizar, a que sí, jeje, je, je…. Ok, gomen UU Se que he tardado mucho, pero todavía no me dan mi pc! Resulta que a lo mejor me tengo que comprar uno y mi economía no me lo permite! Estoy completamente traumatizada UU Alguien conoce un buen psicólogo? XD**_

_**Solo me queda pedir que disfrutéis de este capítulo (mucho más grande de lo normal UU) y que… bueno, sigáis conmigo. Solo eso. Gracias por todo.**_

**KYÜKETSUKI TO OTOKO OKAMI**

**Capi 8: Vida, pasado, lobo.**

Sasuke se removió en la cama. Su mano fue directamente a su cintura. ¡Como le dolía! Tenía un gran moratón, pero al no ver vendas ni nada a su alrededor, supuso que no sería nada grave.

Se incorporó como pudo, quedando infinitamente más tranquilo cuando observó el cuerpo de Naruto a su lado. Ambos con solos unos pantalones anchos y metidos en calor gracias a las sábanas de pelo.

El Alfa no tenía buena cara. Su expresión era de dolor, sus brazos parecían estar en tensión igual que su cuello, en el cual podía verse un músculo tirante. Su pecho, rodeado de vendas, es más, estás ya comenzaban a teñirse de rojo nuevamente. Su rodilla flexionada. Algo le pasaba también en la pierna.

No parecía tener muy buena pinta. Con un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de todo, Sasuke se acercó a él, tendiéndose de lado y levantando su brazo por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, deslizando lentamente sus manos por él. Así, dormido y quieto, parecía completamente indefenso, y por algún motivo, él solo deseaba quedarse a su lado y protegerlo.

Pasó su pulgar despacio por debajo de su ojo, rozándole lentamente la mejilla de lado a lado. Era tan atractivo… con esa cara tan masculina pero a la vez, con un toque dulce que le daba aun más mérito… Con solo mirarlo y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarlo.

Sasuke lo cogió de la barbilla con fuerza, y encajó su boca sobre la de Naruto, besándolo con intensidad. La otra boca, sintió el contacto, se movió unos segundos, paró y volvió a agitarse, correspondiendo aquel beso.

Naruto, ahora despierto, se movió un poco, aun adolorido, pero aun así, alzó sus brazos e intentó controlar el movimiento. Se agarró al cabello azulado y apretó más la cabeza contra la suya.

De pronto, sus manos se vieron sujetas contra la almohada. La mirada del vampiro casi lo dejó sin aliento. Fría, seria, pero sin embargo, con una intensidad que le dejaba claro algo: deseo.

**-¿Por qué no me sueltas?** –preguntó el Okami un tanto confundido. Este era el otro lado de su sexy marido. Y no es que le molestara, pero no era el momento.

**-Cállate un rato.** –fue su contestación.

El Uchiha, apretó más las manos del rubio, cogiéndole la barbilla con la otra e interceptando todos los movimientos. Tampoco eran muchos, contando el estado en el que estaba el lobo. Aun así… aunque lo fueran… Sasuke tendría la fuerza suficiente para frenarlos y eso Naruto lo sabía.

¿Para que luchar? Se dejaría hacer. Sintió como lo besaba, como una lengua firme pero suave se adentraba en su boca y le exigía caricias. La pierna de Sasuke pasó sobre su cuerpo, colocándose encima. Se preocupó en no reposarse en él, sin embargo, el Alfa podía notar aquel sentimiento de posesión, el Uchiha le estaba diciendo que era suyo, y él no pudo más que sonreír, dentro de él ya lo sentía, no hacía falta que intentara imponérselo de esa manera.

Pero aquel derroche de hombría por parte del moreno le gustó, no estaba mal de vez en cuando ser el mimado, el tranquilo, el que recibe la atención. Levantó un poco más la cabeza y se dejó besar, este más suave, aceptando completamente y sin ningún problema ante aquella posición.

Sasuke también se dio cuenta de aquel cambio, y que el Okami no era lo que había pensado en un principio. De verdad que deseaba poseerlo en aquel momento, hacerlo gemir y disfrutar como él mismo había experimentado antes. Pero aquel, sin duda, no era el momento adecuado.

**-¿Cómo estás?** –preguntó, retirándose y echándose a su lado, despacio para no mover mucho la cama.

Naruto lanzó una risita.

**-Siempre es mejor tarde que nunca.** –bromeó, notando la cara contrariada de Sasuke-. **Hecho mierda. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de tres o cuatro días, estaré como nuevo. Igual que vosotros, también tenemos una regeneración más rápida que la de un humano. **

**-¿Qué pasó exactamente? Lo único que recuerdo es haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza y ser aplastado por ese Okami que me cargué. **

El Alfa giró la cabeza, observando seriamente a Sasuke por unos momentos. Era tal la intensidad que este último desvió la mirada. No sabía muy bien a que había venido, pero… había confianza y orgullo en ella. Eso estaba claro, lo había reconocido como alguien a su nivel y Sasuke alargó una sonrisa torcida.

Era evidente, él era fuerte, tanto o más que él. ¿A que venía esa aceptación, ahora?

**-Salieron huyendo. Desde el principio no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Pero esta vez, han conseguido que tengamos bajas considerables. Por otro lado…** -siguió, casi ignorando el encuentro de miradas anterior-. **Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que se hacía de día. Por mi culpa casi te conviertes en un pollo frito ahí fuera.**

Sasuke hizo una mueca. No era una idea que le gustara mucho. Tampoco le agradó la comparación. Si el lobo no estuviera convaleciente se hubiera llevado una ostia.

**-Supongo que te las arreglaste, todavía sigo entero y sin ninguna parte de mi cuerpo carbonizada.**

Ahora fue turno de Naruto para arrugar la cara.

**-Dejemos de ser tan específicos. La idea realmente me resulta espeluznante.** –dijo alto y claro, sin saber exactamente lo que esas palabras podían significar para alguien como Sasuke. Por supuesto, no añadió nada a lo dicho por el rubio, aun así… sintió de nuevo ese extraño calor en el pecho-. **No recuerdo quién nos ha curado. Las únicas que saben de medicina son mi nana, pero murió en el primer ataque. Sakura, que no creo que esté en condiciones para ello y Hinata. Sakura la ha estado enseñando, pero para una humana es algo un poco más difícil. **

¿Su nana… antes de ayer? El vampiro se mordió el labio, intentando no aparentar lo contrariado que se sentía. Él no recordaba haber escuchar nada sobre un entierro, aunque tampoco conocía cuales eran las tradiciones de los Okami. O puede… que no quedara nada que enterrar.

Naruto tenía que ser alguien bastante fuerte de corazón para poder aparentar estar tan tranquilo después de que alguien querido hubiera sido asesinado. Era admirable la fuerza de voluntad de ese hombre. Si él estuviera en su lugar… si le hicieran daño a su familia… no sabría muy bien que reacción podría tener.

**-No has sabido nada sobre tu amiga, ¿verdad?** –miró hacia la ventana, completamente cerrada y dejando esas líneas rojas entre las aberturas que advertían claramente que aun era de día-. **Yo podía ponerme algo y salir a preguntar. Creo que… **

**-Pollo frito.** –se rió el rubio, sabiendo que aun era de día.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se contuvo, recordándose una y otra vez que estaba convaleciente y una ostia suya podría romperle definitivamente todos los huesos que tenía a medias. Respiró y optó por la ironía.

**-Sé que eres muy lento. Así que no te lo tomaré en cuenta.** –Naruto en vez de enfadarse, sonrió-. **He dicho, ponerme algo. Normalmente si nos tapamos con una prenda oscura y no dejamos que nos dé directamente la luz del sol, no pasará nada. Además, los corredores están techados, si me mantengo pegado a la pared ni siquiera me dará la claridad.**

**-Es bueno saberlo. Nunca sabes en que situación vas a verte más adelante.** –soltó un profundo y hastiado suspiro-. **Después dicen que es difícil matar a un vampiro.**

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, abriendo su maleta y buscando alguna ropa que ponerse, después ya tendría tiempo de colocarlo todo en su sitio.

**-Creo que… lo difícil es pillarnos, no matarnos. Hay muchas formas de asesinarnos pero… ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para acorralarnos? Solo vosotros habéis representado alguna amenazada. O más bien, vosotros sois los únicos lobos que nos han cazado hasta casi extinguirnos.**

¡Uh oh! Naruto sabía reconocer un resentimiento al momento. Aunque era lógico que pensara así… si no lo hiciera, técnicamente no tendría corazón. Mmm… que le bombeara o no, eso ya no lo tenía muy claro.

Tosió un poco incomodo. Vale, bien. Él sabía que Sasuke pensaba así y que lo hubiera aceptado como amante no quería decir que le perdonara todo lo anterior. También podía llegar a pensar que si lo admitía, él también reconocía que era un hecho doloroso pero necesario.

No todos los Kyüketsuki eran como él. Podría ser arrogante, creído, irónico, a veces hasta resultar terriblemente ofensivo, pero… Sasuke tenía un sentido del deber y el honor del que los demás Uchiha carecían. Ahora recordaba que pensó lo mismo de Fugaku cuando lo conoció. Aunque este le resultaba un tanto más cobarde que su hijo. Cuando lo pensaba, no recordaba que su vampiro hubiera temblado ni una sola vez ante él. Ni titubear siquiera. Menos en la cama, pero ese era otro asunto.

Siempre le había echado valor, le había encarado como si no fuera nadie a su lado. Podría resultar algo intolerable y egocéntrico para otros, pero para él, era valor, coraje, fuerza, conceptos que en estos días estaban olvidados.

Sasuke se volvió, esperando alguna respuesta idiota por parte del Alfa, pero… lo que se encontró fue una cara seria, un rostro pensativo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Era bueno o malo que Naruto pensara?

**-¿Quieres que te coja algo para ponerte o irás así?**

El rubio bostezó, intentando incorporarse en la cama. Ahora que empezaba a moverse parecía como si sus músculos reaccionaran mejor que antes, aunque eso si, el dolor cada vez iba a más. ¡Diablos, ni que se estuviera muriendo!

Él mismo se dobló la rodilla y achuchó las caderas hasta el borde del colchón, consiguió sentarse en él, temblando cuando el frío del suelo caló las plantas de sus pies.

**-Nah.** –dijo con un gesto de mano-. **No tengo frío, mi piel ya está lo suficientemente caliente. Con los pantalones ya voy bien. Ahora solo queda…** -se apoyó en la mesilla e intentó levantarse, un calambrazo en el costado lo hizo apretar la mandíbula-. **Oh, joder.**

Sasuke terminó de meterse el jersey, pues él si que tenía frío, y se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, cogiéndolo de las axilas y levantándolo. Se pasó uno de los brazos del rubio por el cuello para poder sostenerlo.

**-Vaya, echo mierda es poco.** –comentó con una media sonrisa Sasuke, recordando la definición propia que se había dado el lobo antes.

Naruto se rió con ironía.

**-Pareces feliz, capullo. ¿Así me pagas que estuviera un día entero en la cama contigo cuando te hiciste este tajo en el hombro?**

Sasuke quedó pensativo, tirando un poco más del cuerpo flojo de Naruto para ver si podía andar así, o por lo menos, lo suficiente para llegar a donde estaba Sakura.

**-Recuerdo que fuiste muy considerado. También cuando me follaste sabiendo que si, tenía un tajo en el hombro. Deja que te de las gracias.** –punzó, tirando un poco más de él.

Naruto se encogió, le dolía las costillas y la herida del pecho como mil demonios. Apretó la boca y cerró los ojos, tomando aire. Su mano libre fue directamente hacia la cintura de Sasuke, agarrándola con tanta fuerza que el vampiro tuvo que presionar los labios para no escupirle un insulto.

Se lo calló, el lobo solo intentaba agarrarse, era eso o caerse de bruces al suelo. Al final, el vampiro optó por la opción más fácil. Lo dejó de nuevo sentado en la cama.

**-¿Qué haces?** –preguntó Naruto, respirando más tranquilo cuando los músculos de su estómago y de su pierna izquierda dejaron de tensarse por la presión y el movimiento.

**-Tú no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio.** –Sasuke no tenía que ser médico para darse cuenta, el rubio estaba mucho peor de lo que quería hacer ver. Necesitaba mantenerse acostado y no moverse bajo ningún concepto. Esa herida sangrante de su pecho no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, esperaba con todo el corazón que no empezara a darle problemas. Suspiró-. **Quédate aquí, iré y preguntaré que ocurre. Si quieres puedo llamar a alguno de tus amigos, o… lo que sea.**

Naruto sonrió, le hacía gracia la dedicación que le prestaba Sasuke a pesar de sus gestos desinteresados. Bien, ahí tenía ante su cara a un vampiro amable. Que repicaran las campanas.

**-El cuarto de Sakura es la puerta continua a este. Estaba bastante mal. No puedo quedarme aquí sin saber si ya se recuperó. Tengo que ir con ella, es importante. Me necesita.**

Impacto. El Uchiha clavó sus afilados ojos en Naruto. ¿Importante? ¿Cómo de importante podía ser esa mujer para él? ¿Lo suficiente como para romperse un costilla con tal de ir a verle su preciosa y blanquita cara? Apretó el puño e intentó tranquilizarse. Era su amiga, casi su hermana, le había dicho una vez. Era normal, lógico, era… frustrante para él.

Intentó ocultarlo como mejor podía. Era patético por su parte celarse por alguien como Naruto. Era un Okami, y podían estar casados, podían sentirse en la gloría cuando lo hacían juntos, pero más allá de ahí… ¿Qué había? ¿Se amaban? Por supuesto que no.

Puede que algunas veces él lo hubiera pensando. Que el rubio comenzaba a ser alguien importante en su vida. Que tal vez comenzaba a sentir cariño por él. Una cosa era eso y otra, amor. ¿Qué era el amor? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Antes de darse cuenta, cogió a Naruto en sus brazos, levantándolo y pegándolo a su pecho. Vaya, con lo grande y fuerte que estaba y no pesaba nada. Bueno, para él, pocas cosas podían llegar a pesarle lo suficiente para que lo notara.

**-Si te vas a poner así, entonces yo te llevaré. Contra menos esfuerzos hagas, antes te recuperarás.** –Sasuke tosió disimuladamente y echó la cabeza hacia otro lado, lo suficiente para que el Alfa no pudiera vérsela-. **Eres una molestia, idiota.**

Naruto no contestó al momento. Estaba algo avergonzado. Bien, no era normal que un tío como él, grande, fuerte, y… bueno, fuera cogido en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Seguramente por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas estaría sonrojado. Ahora entendía un poco la humillación que sintió Sasuke cuando lo cogió en brazos también.

El podía comprenderlo pero en sí, no estaba humillado, más bien le hacía gracia. También la contrariedad entre la amabilidad que mostraba Sasuke y su desesperado intento de parecer completamente inmune a todo, le parecía adorable en él.

Cuando lo conoció, era como un pollito que acababa de salir del huevo. No se había relacionado con nadie que no fuera un Kyüketsuki, ni siquiera sabía de la guerra que había entre ambas razas. Y ahora… era todo un hombre, y cambiaba, él podía notar ese cambio, casi podía palparlo. Bueno, seguramente cuando estuviera mejor lo palparía de otra manera.

Pensar en eso lo excitó. Tampoco le importaba mucho que su vampiro se diera cuenta.

**-Cogeremos eso.** –dijo Naruto, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos y agarrando un abrigo largo de cuero negro que sobresalía de la maleta de Sasuke. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lo agarró y aun en brazos del moreno, lo pasó sobre su cabeza, tapando toda la carne que podía. Las manos que lo sujetaban tanto en la cintura como por debajo de sus piernas, también fueron ocultadas por la prenda-. **Si fuera de noche, todos pensarían que estoy volando.** –bromeó el rubio.

Sasuke no pudo más que arquear una leve sonrisa.

**-Pues venga, lobito volador.** –le siguió, llevándolo hasta la puerta y abriéndola. Encogió un tanto los ojos ante la luz. Era muy suave y los rayos no llegaban a él, aun así la prenda le ayudaba mucho. Se giró y pegado a la pared andó unos pasos-. **¿Es este el aeropuerto, piloto?**

Naruto gruñó, entre broma y queja.

**-Creo que ya te estás pasando, maldito Kyüketsuki arrogante. **

**-Gracias por el piropo. Tú también me pareces asquerosamente gracioso.**

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, en silencio. Naruto no pudo evitar romper a reír arrugando la cara levemente por el dolor de su costado. Sasuke arqueó una sonrisa. Vaya, no estaba mal. A pesar de lo que pareciera exteriormente, ellos estaban muy bien así.

El Alfa giró el pomo que tenía justo frente a él, empujó la puerta y esta se abrió. En su manada era bastante normal no cerrar las puertas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo extrañado que estaba el vampiro. Se removió un poco y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara.

**-¿Sakura?** –preguntó, no muy alto para no alarmarla-. **¿Hay alguien?**

A la nada, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Kiba asomó la cabeza, su dedo justo sobre los labios, muestra clara que no debían de hacer tanto ruido. Entraron en el cuarto y Sasuke dejó a Naruto sobre un sillón blandito en el cual se hundió justo en el momento en el que cayó en él. Soltó un gruñido molesto mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Sakura estaba en la cama. Parecía descansar tranquilamente y no veía vendas ni nada importante a su alrededor. Gracias a Dios, parecía estar bien. Pero… había algo que no cuadraba.

El que no entendía la cara confusa de Naruto era el Uchiha. ¿Por qué estaba así? Supuestamente esa chica estaba bien. ¿Cuál era el problema?

**-¿Qué ocurre? Creía que estarías feliz al verla bien.**

Naruto lo ignoró, simple y llanamente, su atención se centró en Kiba, quién no había abierto la boca. También había notado que intentaba con toda sus fuerza no intercambiar miradas. Estaba evasivo, y eso solo ocurría cuando había algún problema que no quería que supiera.

**-Kiba.** –dijo secamente, no era una pregunta, era una orden.

El chico se rascó la mejilla, justo sobre esa marca de pintura de guerra roja que solía llevar, tradición de su familia.

**-Se recuperará, solo son unos cuantos golpes físicos. No es nada.**

Naruto entrecerró más los ojos, mirándolo de forma tan intensa que hasta Sasuke pudo notar como el corazón del otro lobo se aceleraba. Estaba asustado y nervioso, se podía oler claramente en el ambiente.

Ahora mismo, el vampiro estaba completamente perdido.

**-¡¿Crees que soy idiota?!** –gruñó Naruto, en un bocinazo que hizo dar un paso hacia atrás a Kiba y que el Uchiha lo mirara sorprendido-. **Sakura no hubiera permitido nunca que la hirieran de esa forma, estaba casi muerta. Ni siquiera pudo moverse. Ahora resulta que físicamente no está herida. ¿Entonces que es? ¿Qué tiene? No…. espera.** –el rubio se pasó una mano por la cara, comenzando a ponerse blanco, su mandíbula se tensó, sus labios carnosos ahora parecían dos simples líneas-. **¿Lo tiene?** –dijo de repente, alzando la vista de nuevo ante un inmovilizado Shikamaru-. **¡¿Lo tiene?!**

Kiba abrió la boca, sin saber muy que decir, como explicarlo. Un calambrazo en su cabeza lo hizo revolverse y terminar de rodillas en el suelo. Se intensificó, dolía, dolía como mil demonios.

**-¡Basta!** –gritó, agarrándose las sientes-. **Está bien, te lo diré. Pero basta.** –gruñó, sobándose la sien y consiguiendo levantarse dolorosamente. Intentó centrar la vista de nuevo en su Alfa-. **Naruto, no quería ser yo quién te lo dijera. No quería…**

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke lo cogió del brazo, apretándoselo con fuerza y haciendo que lo mirara.

**-Deja de joder y díselo de una vez, maldición.** –susurró, sin gritar, pero con un tono igual de amenazante que el del rubio.

A él le importaba una mierda aquella mujer, pero para Naruto era alguien importante. Si pasaba algo con ella… ¿Por qué mierda tanto secreto? ¡Que lo contara de una vez!

**-Naruto, Sakura lleva con ello mucho tiempo. Por lo que ha podido ver Hinata, cerca de un año. Seguramente…** -se mojó los labios al ver que la expresión de Naruto no cambiaba-. **Se estuvo medicando ella sola. Sin contárselo a nadie. También parece que su estado inmunológico está muy débil y eso hace que cada vez tenga menos fuerzas. No pudo resistir entrar dos días seguidos en segunda fase. Según…** -intentaba decirlo todo deprisa, quería soltarlo y que, con suerte, Naruto no la tomara con él-. **…Hinata, antes de dos o tres meses, ya no podrá transformarse más.**

Naruto apretó los brazos del blando sillón entre sus manos. Este crujió peligrosamente, si seguía haciendo eso seguramente lo rompería. Sasuke fue a dar un paso hacia él. La frase que salió de sus labios lo frenó completamente.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?**

Kiba terminó bufando, se echó contra el armario y miró al techo.

**-Cinco, seis meses. Un año como mucho.**

Un ruido bajo, crujidos, gruñidos. Sasuke se volvió hacia la fuente de todos aquellos extraños sonidos. Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos estaban tapados con su flequillo dorado, sus manos, tan tensas que podías ver los tendones tirantes en sus antebrazos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Sasuke fue el círculo oscuro que se formó en sus pantalones grises.

**-Mierda… mierda… ¡Mierda!** –gritó Naruto, en un aullido desgarrado.

Las lágrimas cayendo por su cara, mojando sus pantalones. La desesperación y la ira en sus ojos, completamente cristalizados. Rugidos y rugidos de impotencia y vulnerabilidad.

Sasuke estaba impactado. Nunca, nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera ver un lado como este en Naruto. Esa desesperación no era propia en él, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a levantarse y matarlos a todos.

Se acercó un poco, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Tenía ganas de cogerlo y apretarlo contra él, sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmara. Como si fuera un niño y no tuviera nada a lo que agarrarse más que a él.

Sin embargo, su reacción no fue la esperada. Naruto le guanteó la mano con una fuerza exagerada, impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

**-¡Fuera!** –rugió, mirándolo con sumo odio-. **¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No me toques, no me mires! ¡¡Fuera!!**

Sasuke no sabía que hacer. Estaba quieto, muy recto, mirándolo con una seriedad excesiva. Sin embargo, su mano temblaba. Ahora ya no quería abrazarlo, quería reventarlo a ostias.

Por un lado, el cariño que habían conseguido cogerle, le decía que se quedara allí, que aguantara ese trato, que solo estaba triste y amargado. Pero su orgullo, su orgullo le decía que se fuera, que lo dejara comportándose así de miserable, que no merecía la pena ni una pizca de su esfuerzo.

**-Naruto, que…**

**-¡Fuera!** –volvió a gritar, con una mirada que realmente le estaba advirtiendo que no se acercara-. **¡Sal de este cuarto, asqueroso Kyüketsuki del demonio! ¡¡Debería haberos matado a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad!!**

El vampiro lo miró completamente impresionado. ¿Pero que diablos? Su cuello se volvió rígido y sus colmillos, amenazantes, sisearon con agresividad. Sus ojos rojos refulgieron en la oscura habitación.

**-Juro que nunca olvidaré esas palabras, Alfa.** –susurró con voz grave-. **Nunca.**

Y se volvió, agarrando la puerta y saliendo del cuarto. A su espalda, aun, podía escuchar el llanto y los gritos desgarrados. Su pecho dolió.

**------**

Un quejido ronco terminó con los veinte minutos enteros, en los que Naruto estuvo llorando. Kiba apretó la boca cuando lo vio desfallecer, caer hacia atrás y apoyar la nuca sobre el respaldar del sillón.

Se acercó hasta él, con aquel pinchazo que tenía en el pecho. Había sido completamente insoportable, estar ahí, a su lado, sin poder tocarlo y mucho menos, consolarlo. Deseaba gritar al cielo por tal injusticia, patear a la divinidad que había tenido el poder para evitarlo y no lo había echo. A las tres hilanderas del destino, que si de verdad existían, se llevarían una buena patada en el culo.

Apoyó la mano sobre los cabellos revueltos de Naruto. Los acarició lentamente, apretando la mandíbula cuando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, brillaron.

Esta vez se retiró, evitado despertarlo con su toque. Se alejó todo lo posible y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Ahora que se había quedado dormido, tanto por la impotencia como por el estado de supremo cansancio en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, él podría salir y buscar a ese vampiro.

No sabía muy bien como iban a resultar las cosas, pero por ahora, contra más lejos estuviera de ellos mejor. Por lo menos hasta que el Alfa aceptara la desgracia de su amiga.

Con el corazón en un puño, salió al pasillo, despacio, sin hacer ruido. Se dio de cara con algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Sorprendido, golpeó la llave de la luz, encendiendo la bombilla del pasillo. Aunque era de día, todo estaba cerrado, Kiba sabía que Naruto vendría con su Kyüketsuki, y se había adelantado a los acontecimientos.

Ese mismo Kyüketsuki estaba ahí, frente a él, apoyado en la pared de enfrente y con una cara bastante seria. Tenía los brazos cruzados, aunque por las arrugas de su jersey gris oscuro, sabía que había estado abrazándose a sí mismo, pensando.

**-No te has ido.** –dijo Kiba, no muy seguro de cómo decirle que se marchara.

**-Y diablos si debería haberlo echo.** –espetó el vampiro, arrugando los labios en una mueca asqueada-. **Pero… no podía irme, por muy furioso que estuviera, y menos… pudiendo sentir como lloraba. Por veinte minutos enteros. Ha sido… espeluznante.**

El lobo quedó algo sorprendido. Nunca hubiera esperado aquella reacción por su parte, era algo… ¿Tierno? Bien, Kiba reconocía que esa palabra no pegaba para nada con el Uchiha, aun así, ese gesto había representado un cambio radical en la imagen que tenía de él. Pensaba que era alguien desconsiderado y prepotente, un príncipe con demasiados humos que se creía el Dios del mundo.

Ahora veía que no, o por lo menos no era así con Naruto. Que le importaba, de la forma en la que fuera, él se había quedado allí por él. Bien, si esa era la respuesta que Sasuke le había dado, él no tenía ninguna exigencia que imponerle. Esto cambiaba todo lo que tenía pensado.

**-No creo que lo haya dicho en serio.** –y de verdad lo pensaba.

Sasuke levantó lentamente la cabeza, mirándole con esos afilados ojos grises que podrían poner nervioso a cualquiera.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

Kiba suspiró, rascándose bruscamente la cabeza. Estaba indeciso, no sabía que hacer. Naruto le había dado muchas muestras de cariño hacia aquel vampiro. Sabía que lo dicho anteriormente era por el simple hecho de lo ocurrido con Sakura.

**-La enfermedad de Sakura, es algo que todavía no tiene cura. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente que es. Lo único que tenemos claro, es que… se transmite por…** -tosió un poco, intentando no mirarle directamente, ahora mismo tampoco le gustaba la tensión que recorría el cuerpo del amante de su jefe**-. Se transmite por contacto sexual con un Kyüketsuki. **

Sasuke quedó algo impactado, aunque exteriormente no lo demostró. Aun así, su pecho comenzó a doler de nuevo. Algo más, otra razón que los convertía a Naruto y a él en enemigos. Contra más descubría, contra más experiencia y madurez adquiría, más se daba cuenta de lo complicado que era todo para ellos.

De repente, algo pasó por su mente, algo bastante desagradable.

**-Entonces Naruto, yo podría… a él… **

Kiba negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

**-Tranquilo, por lo visto, solo las hembras de nuestra manada han experimentado este tipo de enfermedad. Los hombres somos inmune a ella. **

Aliviado, Sasuke tenía que reconocer que estaba completamente aliviado, tanto que se arrastró por la pared, terminando sentado en el suelo. Dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes, en un suspiro agresivo y acomodó el brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada.

**-Entiendo.** –fue lo primero que dijo-. **Entonces Naruto piensa que… su mejor amiga está a punto de morir por el mero hecho de que nosotros existimos. Por eso me ha dicho todo eso.** –arqueó una sonrisa amarga-. **Un pensamiento injusto pero totalmente comprensible. **

Kiba dudo, rascándose la mejilla.

**-No creo que sea eso. Sí, lo estaba pagando contigo, pero no por ser concretamente un Kyüketsuki. Creo que se siente responsable. **

**-¿Responsable?** –Sasuke levantó la vista hasta el lobo-. **¿Por qué tendría que ser su culpa? ¿Se creé un santo? ¿Un mártir que tiene que pagar por todos los pecados de la humanidad? Tanta pureza me revuelve el estómago.** –se rascó la marca de su mano, la señal de su matrimonio y que… por fin, estaba comenzando a ponerse negra-. **Hay que ser un poco más egoísta. La felicidad y la justicia es muy bonita, pero no todo el mundo puede ser feliz. La felicidad de unos, siempre recae en la tristeza de otros.**

El Inuzuka abrió la boca para contradecir sus palabras, pero… terminó cerrándola. ¿Qué infiernos? Ahora mismo le había recordado al Beta de la manada. Esa forma de hablar tan culta y entregada, le daba escalofríos. La filosofía no era lo suyo, él lo arreglaba todo a puñetazos.

Aunque, esta cuestión era algo diferente.

**-Si al acostarse con Sakura, esta hubiera sido su compañera, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Ella no se hubiera sentido herida, abandonada, y no hubiera salido sola. Era una presa fácil y Naruto se odia por haberla dejado estar separada de la manada por una semana entera. Creía que… si le dejaba espacio, podría aceptar la realidad.** –Kiba apretó la boca-. **No sabemos exactamente como sucedió, hasta que el Beta no vino e intentó ver lo sucedido a través de este incidente, no teníamos ni la más mínima pista de todo lo que le ocurrió.**

**-Ya podría ese Beta haber visto también los dos ataques a la manada.** –escupió Sasuke por lo bajo, comprendiendo de todas maneras, que esas visiones no llegaría a él por deseo, si no cuando estas mismas querían-. **De todas formas, hablas como si… el sexo no hubiera sido mutuo. **

Kiba asintió, apoyándose en la puerta y bajando un poco la voz al escuchar el crujido del sillón ante el movimiento del pesado cuerpo del rubio.

**-Por lo visto, fue una violación. Y no me extraña. La mayoría de las mujeres afectadas por esa enfermedad han sido violadas por miembros de tu familia. **

El vampiro arrugó el ceño y lo miró con furia, no pudo evitar lanzarle un gruñido de advertencia.

**-Explícate antes de que te arranque la cabeza.**

El Okami tragó saliva, un poco nervioso, aunque no era para menos. Por un momento se le había olvidado con quién estaba hablando. Sasuke se habían integrado en la manada de una forma tan fuerte, o por lo menos con los amigos cercanos a Naruto, que por un momento a Kiba se le había olvidado que aunque estuviera allí, seguía siendo un Kyüketsuki.

**-Siento si he sonado brusco o acusador. No estoy diciendo que todos seáis así. Pero… tienes que reconocer que muchos miembros de tu clan, no actúan correctamente.** –no entró en detalles, tampoco creía necesitarlo, por lo menos, al no haber muestra de ofensa en la cara del vampiro suponía que lo admitía-. **Eso hace que nosotros tengamos que controlarlos y… como verás evidente, cada vez que ellos tienen a mano con lo que vengarse, no dudan en aferrarse a ello.**

**-Ellos cogen a vuestras mujeres, cuando las encuentran solas y las fuerzan.** –se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo-. **Aun sabiendo que después vosotros vais a matarlos. Es más, me extraña que esto no haya repercutido en algo mucho más sangriento.**

Kiba soltó una risita circunstancial.

**-No creas que no se ha intentado. Pero Naruto, nunca, nunca lo ha permitido. Una vez tuvo que rallar a una familia entera para poder someterla a sus órdenes. Su hija había sido violada, torturada y asesinada por un Kyüketsuki. **

El Uchiha encogió la cara dolorosamente ante aquel descubrimiento. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, era realmente horroroso. ¿Cómo podía su gente hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podían ser tan fríos? Había durado poco, pero había estado odiando interiormente a los Okami desde que supo de su control hasta ahora. Patético por su parte. Y aunque su orgullo le doliera como mil demonios, los únicos monstruos que existían eran ellos.

Seres que necesitaban continua vigilancia, solo lo llevaban a una conclusión. Peligrosos, violentos, sin sentimientos. En una palabra, inhumanos.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, apretándosela con fuerza. No quería saberlo, le hubiera gustado estar oculto en aquella mansión como antes de su veinteavo cumpleaños. Fue dar un paso al exterior, y toda la verdad y crueldad de la vida cayó sobre él como una cruz.

Se rió un poco, patético, realmente era patético. Pero, había llegado el momento de cambiar. Lo que su padre no había conseguido, lo que su hermano nunca pudo intentar, lo que Naruto había estado postergando por su benevolencia. Todo, todo recaería en sus espaldas y él, lo conseguiría. Nunca había perdido o rendido con algo que se hubiera propuesto.

Podría con todo esto. Estaba seguro que si alguien resolvería ese problema, sería él.

**-Rallar.** –dijo de repente, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo-. **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que Naruto rayó a esa familia?**

**-Ah, fácil.** –Kiba bostezó, tenía sueño-. **¿Recuerdas cuando Naruto hace que me de un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios? **

Sasuke alargó los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

**-Si, es divertido.**

**-Divertido dice… que cabrón.** –susurró Kiba entre dientes, mientras mantenía una falsa sonrisita. Sasuke lo escuchó pero no dijo nada-. **Lo que decía, la verdad es que, se parece a como si rallaras constantemente una pizarra con tus uñas, en mi puta cabeza. Una y otra vez, es… desquiciante, más que doloroso, si, desquiciante. **

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.

**-¿Y que hago ahora?** –preguntó con un gruñido bajo, decepcionado de no poder entrar en esa habitación y liarse a ostias con cierto rubio que le había crispado los nervios.

Kiba suspiró, rascándose de nuevo la cabeza mientras pensaba.

**-Bueno… creo que deberías dejar que se tome su tiempo. Antes de hablar contigo creía que lo que te había dicho podría traer repercusiones peligrosas, pero ahora… nah.** –dijo, meneando la mano en señal de desplante-. **Cuando se le pase el tabardillo, entra y habla con él.**

El vampiro arrugó la boca, mirándolo como si fuera un mísero insecto.

**-Después de todo. ¿Quieres que sea yo quién entre ahí y me disculpe?** –lanzó una risita amarga-. **Será tu Alfa, pero nunca el mío.** –su mirada, volvió a clavarse en Kiba-. **Yo estoy a su nivel, él puede manejar la manada, supervisar mi clan, pero yo soy diferente. Soy su igual, su compañero. Él no está sobre mí.**

El Inuzuka sonrió, sin ningún tipo de contrariedad. Amplió las comisuras de sus labios y alargó su mano hacia el Kyüketsuki sentado en el suelo.

**-Eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo.** –esperó un poco ansioso a la reacción de Sasuke. Pero este no dudó en tomar su mano y levantarse, apoyándose de nuevo en la pared donde había estado esperando la media hora anterior-. **Como bien has dicho, sois compañeros. Tenéis que estar juntos y apoyaros. Naruto te necesita, ahora me estoy dando cuenta. Siempre hace lo mismo.** –se echó el cabello hacia atrás, observando ahora el techo con una expresión melancólica, siempre… Naruto era siempre igual…-. **Solo lo he visto llorar tres veces en toda mi vida. **

Tres veces, pensó Sasuke. Naruto le pareció un hombre fuerte y duro desde que lo conoció, pero las apariencias no lo eran todo. Quitándole todo ese orgullo y masculinidad que derrocha por cara poro de su piel, se encuentra alguien tierno y suave. Alguien que aunque parezca indomable, puede dejarse mimar por menos de una caricia. Alguien fuerte pero necesitado de muchísimo cariño. Se rió de sí mismo. Eran muy diferentes, en lo único que se parecían eran en… aparentar ser fuertes por fuera y ocultar su debilidad interior. Aunque las debilidades de cada uno eran muy distintas entre sí.

**-Supongo que una de ellas, fue cuando su padre murió. **–comentó, recordando lo que había dicho Ino el día anterior.

Kiba asintió.

**-Esa fue la tercera. Gracias a Dios, aunque se supone que lo vio todo, no recuerda nada. Además, yo no soy nadie para hablar de ese tema. Si Naruto quiere comentártelo, saldrá de sí mismo.** –aclaró, adelantándose a la cara curiosa que estaba empezando a poner el vampiro. Estaba claro que le interesaba mucho saber que había pasado, pero Kiba no tenía nada que ver con eso, así que no era nadie para contarle-. **La primera vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando su hermana nació. Su madre murió en el parto.** –Sasuke hizo un ruidito desaprobatorio con los dientes, olvidándose del asunto del padre-. **Lo recuerdo, tirado de rodillas, al lado de la cama donde solía dormir su madre. Aunque ahora parezca muy desvergonzado y libre, te aseguro que de pequeño era un completo "niño de mamá" a tal punto de que te daban ganas de reírte de él. La muerte de su madre fue un golpe muy duro para él. No hacía más que culparse a sí mismo por su muerte. Ella no quería tener más hijos, pero él no hacía más que decir que quería una hermanita, que quería una pequeña hermanita a la cual criar y proteger.**

Sorprendido, el Uchiha no sabía que pensar de eso.

**-No es un deseo que suelan tener los niños primerizos. Más bien es… raro.**

Kiba se rió con todas sus ganas, olvidándose de los otros dos que aun seguían durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

**-Puede ser, pero Naruto es raro de por sí.** –y se rió de nuevo-. **Tiene un concepto de la felicidad y superación muy extraño. Él decía que su padre era tan admirado porque tenía una mujer a la cual proteger y cuidar. Como los Okami podemos morir sin haber encontrado a nuestra compañera, él tenía metido en la cabeza que quería una hermana para protegerla. Pero…** -se mordió el labio, contrariado-. **Cuando su madre murió en el parto. El cielo cayó directamente sobre su cabeza. No dejaba de llorar, de disculparse con su padre. Ni siquiera quería mirar a la pequeña Ino. No quería saber nada de todo aquel asunto. **

**-Entonces, algo le hizo cambiar de idea y juró proteger a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Conclusión propia de Naruto.** –Sasuke ya lo tenía claro, era el camino que el rubio Okami seguiría.

Kiba sonrió, pero terminó soltando una risita burlesca.

**-Te equivocas.** –sorprendido, el vampiro lo miró fijamente. ¿Equivocado?-. **Al mes escaso, su padre, el Beta de la manada en aquel entonces, creyó ver algo y a diferencia del antisocial y escurridizo que tenemos ahora, decidió ir por el mismo a ver si podía averiguar algo más. Naruto quedó a solas con el bebé. Por supuesto, tanto su nana como la de Sakura, estaba ahí para cuidarlos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Naruto entrara en el cuarto de la pequeña y la cogiera en brazos. Se la llevó, la sacó y la soltó sobre la tumba de su madre. Dejó al bebé sobre la fría tierra, lo recuerdo muy bien.** –comentó, pasándose la mano por la cara como si la tuviera mojada-. **Ese día llovía mucho, estaba nublado y creo que cayó algún que otro relámpago. Naruto empujó al bebé contra la tierra. Gritaba que si había salido de su madre, volviera entrar, si esto ocurría ella podría volver a la vida. Yo lo seguí, quería saber que estaba planeando, conocía su pena y era mi mejor amigo, quería ayudarlo. Sabía que se estaba equivocando pero yo quería…**

**-¿Quieres seguir?** –se quejó el Kyüketsuki, hartó de su vueltas-. **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Ah, si… Ino le mordió.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja, completamente escéptico.

**-¿Con que dientes? Estamos hablando de un bebé, Kiba.**

Kiba lo miró intensamente mientras sonreía. Le encantaba esta historia, quitando el fondo dramático por supuesto. Pero era interesante.

**-Ino entró en fase, no sabemos como, tampoco lo podemos explicar. Un Okami no puede entrar en la primera fase hasta los siete años, la segunda a los doce. Naruto en aquel momento tenía cinco, ni siquiera él había visto algo así. Duró unos escasos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que le mordiera y los pensamientos del bebé entraran rápidamente a su cabeza.**

Sasuke estaba completamente incrédulo. ¿Los bebés pensaban?

**-¿Qué pensaba?**

**-Ayuda, socorro, más que una frase, era una petición, un sentimiento de miedo y desconcierto. No entendía que pasaba, porque aquel rubio tan parecido a ella le estaba haciendo daño. Aun así, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para intentar que la ayudara. Ella sabía que era su hermano.** –era bastante difícil de creer, pero bueno, el Uchiha, viendo a seres que se transformaban en lobo y su misma existencia, no podía ser tan hipócrita como para ponerlo en duda-. **Entonces Naruto recordó la razón por la que le pidió a su madre una hermana. Una mujer a la que cuidar y proteger. Se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Ino lo necesitaba. Así que volvió a recogerla y salió corriendo. Recuerdo las ostias que le pegó su padre una vez que le contaron lo sucedido. La niña se enfermó, se resfrió y sus pulmones se dañaron. Ha sido desde entonces una niña un tanto enfermiza, por eso Naruto la quita de en medio tan pronto como puede.**

**-Y también, por eso, esa pequeña niñata tiene ese complejo de hermano. Seguro que Naruto la ha estado consintiendo hasta la saciedad.**

Kiba asintió, dándole toda la razón.

**-Puedes hacerte una idea. Igual, de todo lo que lloró cuando descubrió que podría morirse, menos mal que todo salió bien. Esa fue la segunda vez que lo vi al borde de la locura. La tercera ya lo sabes, su padre.** –carraspeó y se echó en la puerta, con una expresión triste-. **Lo único que le queda es Ino y Sakura. Las dos mujeres que él juró proteger con todo su ser. Ahora Sakura se le va e Ino, con su débil cuerpo seguramente tampoco dure muchos años. La vida no ha sido amable con él.**

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, clavando la vista fija en sus zapatos. ¿Llorar? ¡Por supuesto que lloraba! Le sorprendió que Naruto lo hiciera, pero después de descubrir todo esto… ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él solo por la pérdida de su hermano, por su desaparición, había llorando hasta quedar seco. Casi todas las noches, cuando se miraba al espejo, no podía dejar de llorar. Puede que su cara no se moviera, que su expresión no cambiara, pero sus ojos dejaban que las lágrimas se desprendieran lentamente. A veces, ni se daba cuenta de que lo hacía.

Antes de percatarse de su involuntario movimiento, ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Lo soltó al momento, retirándose de nuevo hacia atrás.

**-Creo que debería dejarlo un poco. Que se tranquilizara. Volveré al departamento y…**

Otro crujido del sillón los avisó a ambos de que Naruto se estaba moviendo. Kiba le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que esperara y entró de nuevo el dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta.

El rubio estaba despierto, en aquella posición, echado sobre el sillón con la nuca recostada sobre el respaldo, sus ojos estaban lineados directamente hacia el techo. Los desvió unos momentos para mirar a su amigo, sin embargo, volvió a su postura anterior.

Se mantenía quieto, ni siquiera la expresión de su cara cambio.

Empezó a mover los labios, lentamente.

**-Sasuke.** –susurró. El vampiro que estaba al otro lado de la puerta tampoco se movió, eso si, su corazón bombeó con fuerza. Pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre, y la verdad es que le había impresionado un poco-. **Lo siento.**

**-¿Quieres que me acerque?** –preguntó secamente.

Naruto sonrió, sintiendo como la última lágrimas se resbalaba por su mejilla.

**-Kiba se equivocó en algo.** –tanto el Inuzuka como el Uchiha se tensaron al escucharlo, bien, encima había oído la conversación que mantenían fuera, estupendo-. **Antes también creía que lo único que me quedaba era Sakura e Ino, pero ahora… lo veo diferente.** –se secó bruscamente los ligeros surcos de lágrimas que aun le quedaban, frotándose las mejillas y despeinándose el flequillo-. **Me di cuenta al escucharos de hablar. Sasuke, a pesar de todo, sigue queriendo proteger a su familia. No se rinde, aun después de todos los golpes que se ha llevado al dar un paso fuera de esa mansión, todavía mantiene su orgullo y lealtad hacia su familia. Creo que es admirable por su parte.** –se rió un poco, con suavidad pero con un toque amargo-. **Estoy harto de parecer siempre tan fuerte, no soy inmune, por supuesto que me duele las muertes de mi gente, el desprecio de toda la manada hasta que yo me mantuve en el cargo, hasta que conseguir convertirme en el líder que todos dudaban. Y aun así, pensaba que estaba vacío. Aunque consiguiera demostrarles a todos quién podría llegar a ser, me faltaba algo.** –volvió a sacudirse un poco el flequillo, sin mirarlos siquiera una sola vez-. **Soy como un asqueroso chucho que solo se arrima a su amo para que le quite las pulgas. Siempre mantengo una sonrisa en mi cara, una posición justa y concisa, pero en el fondo, también tengo deseos de venganza, furia, ira, también me gustaría matar de forma injustificada, solo por una felicidad que yo mismo deseo. Pero eso no está bien, por eso necesito a alguien que esté a mi lado, que me quiera y… irónicamente, me proteja. Me proteja contra mi mismo. Contra el monstruo que puedo llegar a ser.**

**-Si tú eres un monstruo, amigo. Todos lo somos.** –intervino Kiba, extrañado por todos esos sentimientos de su Alfa que habían salido a la luz por primera vez.

Él se las daba de que lo comprendía mejor que nadie, que le conocía como solo Sakura lo hacía. Que era alguien sumamente importante, su mejor amigo, una de todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora estaba completamente perdido.

**-¿Y que si eres un monstruo?** –preguntó Sasuke, entrando por primera vez a la habitación y alzándose frente a Naruto, mirándole con seriedad-. **Puede que lo seas, yo lo soy, todos lo somos. Yo tampoco lo comprendía cuando empecé a ver como de verdad eran las cosas. A decir verdad, me dejé guiar por ti. Cuando te paraste frente a mí y me uniste a ti a la fuerza, me encontraba perdido, hasta tengo que reconocer que en un recoveco de mi pecho estaba asustado, inseguro. Pensé en ti como alguien superior, al que debía seguir, igualarte. Me imponías. Pero ahora sé que no todos los lobos muerden.**

Naruto se echó a reír, con un poco de sequedad, pero sorprendido por las palabras del vampiro.

**-No todos los lobos muerden, ¿eh?**

Sasuke se acercó, acomodando en un movimiento limpio la mano en la mejilla morena. Desplazó algunos cabellos del flequillo para que no le taparan los hermosos ojos azules y le acarició el mentón, suavemente.

**-Ahora mismo tienes el rabo entre las piernas, gran Alfa. Te tienes miedo a ti mismo. A los demás. Al mundo. No quieres estar solo. Lo único que deseas es no perder lo que ahora mismo te queda. Tienes pánico a que algo nuevo te quite lo viejo, pero… puede que ese algo, no sea tan indispensable como piensas.**

**-No lo es.** –admitió Naruto-. **Puede que haya pasado muy poco tiempo desde que te conocí, pero tu has hecho que me de cuenta de mucho de mis errores. Quiero que me reconozcas, quiero que te quedes conmigo. **

El vampiro formó una escasa sonrisa, acercó su cara y rozó delicadamente con su nariz le mejilla del rubio. Acariciándose contra ella, notando como el mismo Naruto le devolvía el afecto con el roce de su propia nariz en su oreja.

**-Ahora me tienes a mí, Kyubi. Tienes a tu hermana que te necesita. A Sakura, todo el tiempo que le quede. A Kiba, a su mujer. A toda una manada que espera por su Alfa. Que morirían si no estuviera él. No dejes que eso te presione, tú eres tú. Un gran líder, una gran persona.** –volvió a cogerle de la barbilla, separando sus caras para que Naruto lo mirara a los ojos-. **Tu eres grande, Naruto. No necesitas a nadie para conseguir tus objetivos. Si tienes tiempo para lamentarte, haz algo. Cambia lo que quieras cambiar, mejóralo. Lucha por todo lo que creas necesario. Sin dudas, sin arrepentimientos. Lo que tú decidas, estará bien para nosotros. **

**-Me estás haciendo ver patético, nene.** –dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cogiéndolo de repente, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

**-Ahora mismo lo pareces, Kyubi.** –dijo, terminando con un arisco gruñido cuando se vio apretado entre las piernas del rubio y los bordes del sillón-. **Pero también me gusta este lado sensible de ti. **

Sasuke lo cogió la cara, apretándola como si Naruto fuera un niño, y por el gesto de gracioso enfado que tenía bien lo parecía. Cuando se hartó de torturarlo, se acercó y lo besó. El Uchiha lo cogió con fuerza de ambas mejillas y apretó su boca contra la suya.

Se echó hacia delante, presionándole contra el respaldo del sillón. Cuando el rubio comenzó a devolverle el beso, soltó su cara y le agarró de las muñecas, llevándoselas a su propio cuello para que se sujetara de él.

Esta sensación de posesividad también estaba bien, y Naruto por ahora se dejaba hacer. Le gustaría dominarlo más, sentirlo completamente bajo él, aplastado en la cama por su cuerpo. Sentir su fuerte espalda contra su pecho. Las duras y morenas nalgas contra su cadera.

Sasuke le mordió el labio, llevándose un suave quejido por parte del Okami, que ya comenzaba de nuevo a buscar su boca. Naruto sacó su lengua y recorrió los finos labios de Sasuke, intentando besarlos. El vampiro terminó por echarse sobre él, apretándolo más y controlando el beso. Dejándolo inmóvil bajo su peso, apretándole la cara con sus movimientos. Completamente introducido en aquel momento.

Alguien tosió, disimuladamente.

**-Siento ser un incordio pero… no creo que este sea el momento. ** –dijo Kiba, en un tono serio pero con amabilidad. No era una regañina.

Naruto miró unos momentos hacia la cama, después bajo la cabeza, la dejó descansar sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Respiró hondo, menos mal que por su estúpido arranque no había pasado nada. Que todo había salido bien por lo menos en ese sentido. Este Kyüketsuki significaba para él más que un apoyo. Se había convertido en algo irremplazable, necesario.

Esta vez, el Uchiha no le dijo nada, simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició lentamente el cabello. Bien que lo suyo nunca había sido ser cariñoso o amable, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, más bien resultaba que nunca había necesitado serlo. Su familia le había dado más cariño del que necesitaba. Su clan, una admiración excesiva. Siempre le habían sobrado muchas cosas, así que no había sentido la necesidad de devolverlas. Siempre había creído que tenía todo el derecho de recibirlas.

Fue después de conocer a Naruto, que se dio cuenta de que, también el podía desear dar su cariño y consuelo a alguien. Sus manos desprendían una dulzura que ni él mismo pensaba que tenía.

**-Naruto…** -susurró, notando como este se movía un poco, pero negándose a alejarse del calor de su pecho-. **A las enfermedades se les puede encontrar cura. Ella ha demostrado que pueda ser autosuficiente. Si tuviera alguna pista por la cual empezar, podría encontrar una cura para esa enfermedad. **

Eso si consiguió hacer que Naruto alzara la cabeza y lo mirara.

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar?** –no quería emocionarse, no quería sacar ninguna conclusión, únicamente deseaba quedarse allí y escuchar todo lo que su querido vampiro tenía que decir.

Sasuke metió las manos entre el cabello dorado, bañándoselas con él, notando como era algo áspero, como el verdadero pelaje de una animal. Eso lo hacía mil veces más sensual.

**-Verás. Las vacunas nacen directamente de la enfermedad. Los antídotos y medicinas se pueden crear a partir de estas. A veces, hasta el mismo ser que produce la enfermedad, crea a su vez un remedio que la contrarresta. Yo…** -lo miró fijamente, no muy contento con la idea, pero…-. **Si eso consigue aliviar tu pena. Puedo dejar que experimente conmigo.**

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente, sin creer a la conclusión que había llegado el moreno. ¿Experimentar? ¿Ni que fuera un conejillo de indias?

**-Espera, no se si-**

**-Mira, a mí no me importa que me saque sangre o… analice mi esperma, o que diablos sé yo.** –gruñó secamente cuando la conversación empezó a ponerse tensa-. **Supongo que nunca antes habíais podido hacer esto. No podíais coger a un Kyüketsuki para analizarlo, tampoco pienso que ninguno se mostrara voluntario. Pero ahora es diferente. No me pasará nada si Sakura investiga un poco. Si consigue encontrar algo que le ayude, tú estarás…**

**-¿Harías eso por mí?** –preguntó Naruto, mojándose los labios, un poco emocionado y sin saber que decir.

Sasuke se rió de medio lado. Dándole un suave golpe en la mejilla, girándole la cara.

**-No creas que lo hago solo por ti. Yo soy responsable por mi clan. Ellos han hecho daño, nosotros provocamos esta enfermedad. Si hay algo que esté en mi mano para limpiar el honor de mi familia. No dudes que lo haré sin pensarlo.**

Naruto bajó la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios.

**-Supongo que así eres tú. Y me gustas de esa forma también.**

El vampiro volvió a meter las manos por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás hasta que al final estiró de él, levantándolo la cabeza del rubio y haciendo que lo mirara.

**-Te llevo, descansa y después…** -se mordió el labio, calor, necesidad, tragó saliva y movió un poco la cabeza, intentando concentrarse-. **Hablamos después.**

Sasuke se movió, bajándose de encima y parándose a su lado. Un latido de corazón le golpeó dentro de la cabeza. Naruto volvía a sangrar, tendría que cambiar las vendas, pero para él… para él…

**-Entiendo.** –el Alfa se levantó con la ayuda de Kiba y alzó los brazos hacia Sasuke, por supuesto, esperando a que lo cogiera-. **Todavía tengo sueño. **

El vampiro sujetó a su lobo y abrió la puerta despacio, moviéndose y evitando varios rayos de luz que se calaban por el pasillo.

También tendría que dormir, a lo mejor si descansaba, su arrebato de sed se aplacaría.

Se clavó los comillos y su propia sangre se desprendió por barbilla. Gracias a Dios, Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era descansar, eso era, descansar.

**------**

_**Ya sabemos un poquito más de Naruto. Un poco más de lo que mal que lo pasó, pobrecito UU También que diablos le ocurre a Sakura. No se que voy a poner en el próximo porque ni siquiera lo tengo empezado. Gomen ne.**_

_**Sasuke está cambiando tanto mediante pasa el fic, me encanta su evolución, es algo que lo hace tan… humano. Aunque resulte algo irónico.**_

_**Naruto se me fue un poco, debería estar más destrozado por lo de Sakura, pero… saber que tiene un tiempo, casi un año, no es lo mismo que alguien muera en el momento, de todas formas, creo que… no lo se XD**_

_**Esta vez si que contestaré reviews, así que o mañana o pasado, pasaros por mi blog, que ahí estarán, lo juro. **_

_**Me voy a dormir que tengo un sueño de mil demonios. Muchos besitos gente, gracias por leerme, en serio. **_


End file.
